No More Angels
by SilvermistFox
Summary: AU. Revenge is best served cold and she wants it, enough of being the goodie little two shoe that placed her trust too much in one male, now she is back for vengeance with the help of another to bring everything in their world down.
1. Revenge

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 1: Revenge**

"I want revenge," she told him simply after having finally found a way to meet with him alone.

Sesshoumaru did not say anything as his golden eyes looked at the female before him indifferently. She wears on her a set of clothes that hid who she is as she told him that. Her eyes shone fiercely with betrayal as she brows knit together in determination.

"Why come to me," he asked without much care, helping her gain her revenge gets him absolutely nothing in return and he has just about everything.

"I will help you gain back what rightfully belonged to you," she told him, her tone held no sense lies, "The Will was a forgery," Kagome continued, and that was what caught his attention.

He did not say anything but looked at her sharply, does she know how serious the case is at what she was insinuating. "And the people that help colluded in it..."

"Explain," he ordered her simply with one word, his tone no longer indifferent but held that icy coldness that could freeze even the fiery flames of hell.

"I overhead one of the night when Kikyo and Inuyasha were talking about the Taishō family, she was part of it all," Kagome continued angrily, grinding her teeth together as she nearly want to spit the name of her cousin out. "Inuyasha was never that smart enough to come up with a plan like that to take over even you in the company, Izayoi and Kikyo worked together to get control of everything and the market, even your title,"

He continued to look at her indifferently not at all seemingly interested in what she has to say, if the Will was really a forgery it was perhaps now nothing to him, they that have now made him the 'Fallen Prince' and a mockery that even the youngest Taishō who knows nothing but to good about all day is now even more outstanding as compared to his older brother who had shown so much potential throughout his years, only to fall short on one mistake.

"Your fall was all planned by them, to make you suffer and be humiliated in the last few years," she told him, and breathed in before continuing the harder part, "And I was silenced for finding out about all of these during our pre-honeymoon and catching them in bed talking about future plans and of killing me," she hissed it out.

Everything that he has now are things that he had built up, his own little growing empire, though not as strong as how the Taishō empire is, but it is half of it at least and getting there already.

"I want to get back what belonged to my family and revenge against that pair of ungrateful, shameless couple," She told him, lifting her head to glared at Sesshoumaru with deep hatred in her eyes as she venom dripped into every word that she spoke of.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath they say, and because of them she now wants revenge. For taking everything that she has, her family now merely getting by and left with the Shrine, with no other means of what they formerly had of the landed apartments and land that they used to own, now taken away by Kikyo and her family.

Her body trembled ever so slightly from her fury as her fisted hands grasped and twisted the fabric of her sweat pants, now stained with the heavy drops of tears that falls one by one onto the material and left a dark mark on it.

"Hn…We will look into the matter of this," he told her monotonously, there are things that he will be needing to look into to confirm of what she had said, but it will take him some time, meanwhile the truth of her being alive still has yet to be released, leaving her with nothing but a ghost.

Flipping his phone, he dialed for the number of his personal assistant and had some things prepared as he the room, leaving Kagome to sit in the living room of his penthouse as he spoke over the phone. When he returned, Kagome was still frozen in the spot that she is in, her pose and posture still the same as she fought back tears.

"You will stay here and not leave the place," he told her in a tone that did not allow anyone to defy.

Kagome looked up at him with watery eyes as it spoke volumes of her questions in which he did not want to reply to. "We need to investigate and plan these properly," he told her.

"Take the unused room upstairs," he told her, already dismissing her as he left to walk up the stairs himself, entering into one of the rooms and shutting it behind of him with a slam.

She was well prepared that Sesshoumaru will not help her at all and instead tell her to leave his sight and to throw the matter away. And hopefully now she has a partner that will help her through her revenge against Inuyasha and her cousin. The seriousness of the matter is not something that Sesshoumaru was going to take lightly as he thought about what she had told him.

Some of these new information are not new to him, having had his own suspicion a long time ago and now she just renewed his interest in pursuing the matter even more. Just that the matter of helping her gain her revenge, he would need to see about it, but it did not matter for now as Sesshoumaru started making a few more phone calls in the middle of the night and started digging about more.

* * *

A/N:

Hello

I thought I would try to do something more...dramatic for once with an AU type of story based mainly on the main few characters of Inuyasha. I hope that you guys enjoy it!


	2. Lessons and Plotting

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 2: Lessons and Plotting**

"Miss Higurashi, please watch your feet placement and slide it back…" her dance instructor told her as he guided her along the way.

Everyday she has countless of classes being pounded into her mind and body as she was constantly pushed to learn it all up as quickly as possible. Even to how she dress herself and carry herself, all of these began just about after 1 month of her meeting with Sesshoumaru.

She could remember that day after he had told her briefly of his find and that she needed to change in order for them to work together, and thus began her learning journey towards her revenge. **  
**  
She needed to turn heads and command attention to be able to match up with standing by his side, she needs to be wanted by all and most of all by Inuyasha again to overlook Kikyo.

"I want them to suffer, we will start our plot from internally and have them turn against one another," Kagome said seriously one morning whilst they have breakfast in the terrace of his Hampton mansion that he had acquired.

Sesshoumaru listened to her plan, finding it somewhat sound but told included his own input as they plotted against both their families and how they should go about it. These past half year or so, Sesshoumaru had been staying either in New York or in the Hamptons with her as he watches her progressed in her studies and learning. It was really a rather interesting, and eye-opening experience to see how a woman who he had thought to be a pushover and a harmless kitten with nothing but good turn to become someone the direct opposite of who she originally was.

"You're doing well in your lessons," Sesshoumaru commented as he leave through the report that he had tasked his most trusted people to do some digging on the whereabouts of those people that they would be needing to face soon.

"They're great teachers, thank you for going this far for me, once all these is over, as promised, I will give you the land and building as an exchange," Kagome told him as she sipped her cup of red tea, already used to speaking in English as per instructed by her teacher, so that she could get use to the language and the proper accent.

The male did not say much as he glanced up at her, shutting the report and passing the file over to Kagome so that she could look through it herself and be updated on the findings as well as their current going ins and outs.

"There's a few new documents I will be needing you to sign," Sesshoumaru informed her as he indicated for one of his staff to pass it to Kagome whilst she looked at him with a frown, her deep brown eyes amused.

"Do you not trust my words?" Kagome mused with a cynical smile upon her lips

Sesshoumaru did not answer her, instead he chose to ignore her as she reached for the document and read it whilst he had his breakfast. Her smile slowly disappeared and replaced with a look of astonishment as she look up at Sesshoumaru and saw that he still remained indifferent about her reaction.

"W-why…"

"You're my fiancée, I'm just being supportive to give you a little leverage," Sesshoumaru said as he explained simply, like it is the most natural thing.

"It's too much!" Kagome protest, as she look placed the document back down on the table and hand it pushed towards him again.

"Do you want your revenge?" he asked her simply and saw the flash of anger in her eyes again shining within its depths.

"Then sign it," he told her, as his staff moved the document to place it next to Kagome's plate of breakfast as he placed a fountain pen upon it.

Clenching her hands into a fist before releasing it again, she slowly reached for the black sleek fountain pen as she hesitated for a moment before signing it quickly so as to not go back on her decision.

"Good, now you can put what you've learned into use," Sesshoumaru said as he gave her the proposed planned of what he had in mind for the business that he had bought for her.

Kagome is stunned, having just become an owner of a new business that she had thought of long ago of starting when Inuyasha and her got married. Those intimate pillow talk that they shared when they would share the couch in her living room as they watch a movie that they have rented as he would let her snuggle up into his arms and chest, now made realize by Sesshoumaru.

"T-thank you…" she stuttered out, her face a blank as her eyes held that pained far away look that somehow stunned Sesshoumaru as he looked at her indifferently, masking his emotions behind of the mask that he always wears.

"We will visit the business in New York tomorrow and we will plan from there on our expansion for it back to Tokyo," Sesshoumaru informed her as he cleaned his mouth elegantly before standing up as he looked at his phone and the time on it.

"Tonight we will be making an appearance at a dinner party in New York," he informed her, already their plan is going to be placed in motion to stir up some commotion here in New York first before they finally make their appearance back in Tokyo once she is ready.

How did he find out about the dream that she had shared with Inuyasha, it was something that she had shared between the two of them and her mother mainly. Now for it to be so coldly given to her, it made her sway as it made her heart ached at it.

"What a cruel man he is," Kagome said sadly to the wind with deep hurt in her eyes as it started to water a little as she turn her eyes away to look at the sea.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I'm really surprise at the favourites and follows, thank you guys for showing your interest in this story, I'm really grateful for it and hope that you enjoy it and stay tune~! I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To JoWashington  
Thanks! I'm hoping to not disappoint you in it either and hope that you enjoy this new update. =)

To daisynaruto909  
Thanks! I hope that it is not so disappointing and that you enjoy this new update! =)


	3. Party Debut

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 3: Party Debut**

Kagome nervously held her hands together tightly until her knuckles turned white as she looked at the scenery passing by them whilst heading into New York in his regular black limousine that he had his chauffer to drive them. From now on is when they finally put everything that they have planned into action and until they are exposed in the end, she cannot let go of the role.

"I'll not be too far away from you," Sesshoumaru casually told her as he took a box out from his jacket's inner pocket, and opened it to a diamond engagement ring sitting in royal blue plush padding, shinning brightly within the dim lights.

Her eyes widened, unable to say anything as she felt somewhat choked at the ring. It was not something that she had expected coming from him, a 2-carat diamond ring decorated with other tiny diamonds surrounding the main one as it glittered and shined with such brilliance in the dim lighting of the car.

Sesshoumaru took her hand as his pale slender fingers took the extravagant silver band diamond engagement ring and helped her wear it upon her finger. It stunned her speechless looking at the ring as Kagome watched him slipped it onto her finger.

"For our 'engagement'," he told her before retracting his hands to himself, satisfied that the sizing fits her finger.

The limousine came to a stop as Sesshoumaru waited for the valet to open the door for them, allowing him to step out as he reached his hand out towards Kagome to help her out, his eyes flashed a silent warning to her holding a look of reassurance and confidence in it before it looked cold again, devoid of emotions.

A petite pale slender hand reached out to place itself within Sesshoumaru's own large one as she schooled her face into a look of pure calmness despite of the turbulence that is going on within her stomach and her heart. Many had turned their head to look towards their direction, even more so especially because of Sesshoumaru's unique silver white long hair that captured will doubtlessly capture the attention of anyone and everyone.

In contrast to him, Kagome stood out beside of Sesshoumaru in a dress made of silk in the colors of a white to purple pink sunset to black as she stood beside of him in the same proud manner with a look of kindness upon her face. Upon her left hand the diamond engagement ring that he had given her shone brightly as it caught the lights of the lobby. Whispers stirred amongst them as she slipped her hand through the loop of Sesshoumaru's own arm as he looked at her casually, leaning his head down to whisper some words into her mind as a smile broke through her face despite of the indifferent look that he has upon his face.

This caused the whispering to turning into buzzing murmurs, eyes followed them as Sesshoumaru lead them into the place where the party is being held. Never once was he ever seen with a female hanging on his arms that he would ever lean down to speak to in her ears so intimately as compared to those other females that he had brought with him once in a while as an accessory more than as a person when the occasion calls for it. Their eyes turned to look at the diamond ring upon her left hand and each drew their own shocking conclusion that left many in disbelieve and thinking that it is perhaps their eyes that have been tricked than it being the truth.

"He might be in there," Sesshoumaru warned her as a precautionary when the elevator closed, and left the two of them in it.

"I know," she told him strongly a dark look and unlimited sadness passed through her face as he observed her.

These few months of being with her, Sesshoumaru had observed her rather thoroughly, and with the help of the reports that he had gathered regarding about her and those surrounding her, he had come to perhaps understanding her. The past her was really too clean and something even left him in disbelief, the her now he can understand the best having felt it once long ago as a child as he watched his family being broken down around of him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the screen indicating on the level that they are on as he sighed mentally, this woman she might end up breaking their plan if she were to cling onto those emotion of her. The sound of rustling fabric, he lifted his hand and reached out for her hand as he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," Kagome told him softly her eyes hardened up again into ice as he released her hand.

"I'm not, do not ruin the plan," he told her sternly his own face a mask of cold indifference that matches her eyes.

She once dated his half-brother and it was almost disbelieving on how blind a woman like her would date a reckless and useless half-brother like Inuyasha who is nothing but a useless of a rich man and just continue to do reckless things that would gain the attention of many and the media until it was all silenced each time it happened. After these few months of learning and teaching, she has transformed and turned into a person that could perhaps be compared to him, except for her wealth wise.

 _Ding…"Level 23, Rooftop Bar and Terrace"_

The computerized voice of a female sounded out, letting them know that they have reached their level, as Kagome slipped her hand back into his arm, leaning her head upon his shoulder as she forced a gentle smile back upon her face as the elevator door open to show the many others that have already gathered there and are holding tall flute glasses of champagnes or glasses of wines in their hand as they mingled and talk to each other.

This was only the beginning of their 'show' there is still a long way to go and she has to get use to all these before she could return to Japan with Sesshoumaru to begin the next part of their plan whilst he took that time now to gather all sorts of information for their own disposal and use. Her left hand rested upon his arm naturally relaxed as it showed the engagement ring that he had gotten her as part of their 'act' to show off to the rest of the world in New York City to let them know of their current relationship.

"He's here," she said softly beneath her breath as she looked up at him fondly, stunning Sesshoumaru for a moment, but not at her words, but at her reaction and the expression upon his face, that almost made him frown fiercely at her expression that he thought she still had for him.

Kagome thought he wanted to say something in her ears when he leaned down to her, but instead he captured her lips in kiss that was long enough to send a message across to the people present that had turned their head in their attention before he pulled away. The surprised look and blush upon her face made her feel suddenly shy, but her eyes flashed a warning look within her eyes towards him as he lead her out of the elevator.

To the people that had seen what he just did, they looked at Sesshoumaru in disbelieve at his open show of affection that had never happened before, this little move was enough to cause them to worry and wonder if it was just a trick of the light as more heated murmurs and whispers started up and eyes turned in their direction.

"We never agreed to this," Kagome told him this for his ears only as her right hand that is hidden in the fold of his arms squeezed it tightly to let him know of her displeasure.

"You're my fiancée, it is only natural," he told only to her softly by the side of her ears as he leaned down again, his hand holding a glass of champagne that he passed into her hands. She could hear the smirk in his voice and it annoyed her at how she had let him do it, but what he said is not without reason or illogical and she let it passed as she took the glass of champagne from his hand with a gentle smile and a whisper of thanks that she allowed the wind to carry to the ears of those people around of them.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To daisynaruto909  
=) Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To JoWashington  
Thanks! So glad to hear that, I hope to not to disappoint and that you enjoy this new update. =)

To JJ  
^^ I hope that you enjoy this new update! 


	4. Time

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 4: Time**

The news went viral of Sesshoumaru's engagement to a female that is often seen hanging on his arm in the parties in New York. A kind young lady with a philanthropic heart with a recent business entrepreneur in setting up a homey bakery come café that links directly to the new help clinic that she had set up for children as Kagome's reputation slowly built itself up in her duration whilst being in New York or the Hamptons.

"Everything is going well," Kagome said as she surveyed the various guests happily mingling with refreshments and finger food going around amongst her guests as she stood side by side of Sesshoumaru, keeping up with the image of them being the happy couple.

 _"The heart of a woman can be really scary when they set their mind to something,"_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as she parted away from him to act the perfect hostess and to talk to the media that have gathered there to share in the giving mood.

She needed to built her reputation here, to make things easier for her when she goes back to Japan, the stories about them have already since been circulating over the media and their act has so far been flawless.

"Your fiancée is really one of a kind Mr. Taishō, she is truly a gem," a random female said as she walked up towards him.

"I'm fortunate," Sesshoumaru replied monotonously, easily ending the conversation that caused the awkward silence that caused the female to leave his side hastily. His cold indifferent eyes looked towards the female that is known as his fiancée, she can be rather formidable, and the way that she is handling herself at the moment, it impressed him.

Her learning still continued within her schedule, so that it would better prepare her for when they return to Japan. Now unlike the past her, she dress to the nines, holds herself tall and proud, but still every bit as kind and gentle when the time calls for it. However when she is with him in private, Kagome would dress more down to earth when there are no other prying eyes.

He scanned the crowd as he drank a glass of the cocktail that Kagome had someone specially created for this party and watches her from afar as she moved amongst the crowd like she is used to this since day one, but he knows better. She is indeed doing well, as compared to day one that he met her, it was really foolish how his half-brother had let her go for someone else, but it made him feel gleeful at the outcome of them having broken apart.

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you so much for taking some time off to make an appearance here and…" her voice floated through the sound system as she addressed the people that have gathered in the lawn as Sesshoumaru made his way to where she is to stand not too far away from her.

Everything is going really well, all these test here, she had not cracked yet, even that night when she caught sight of Inuyasha and had acted almost perfectly, though at a few times he had to jump in to prevent her from acting otherwise but the good news was that Inuyasha did not suspect a thing. In fact the whole of that night after he had seen Kagome, Inuyasha paled instantly and had excused himself to leave to the place to make a call as his eyes never left Kagome and it annoyed him as he watches his _half-brother_ whilst he mingled with the crowd and allowed Kagome to do so not too far away from him.

When she got down from the platform, Sesshoumaru was by her side immediately, helping her as she got off the platform stage, getting from him a helping hand as she was immediately by his side again with a fond smile of thanks as she looked up at him in the eyes. Not much words was needed between them, and they are already able to communicate with one another as they walked side by side talking to the people there, or mostly her talking to them as Sesshoumaru merely stood there to accompany her and answered or gave his own input once in a while.

"We'll be leaving next month to go back," Sesshoumaru told her when it is finally over and he drove them back to his house in the Hamptons.

"Why then," she asked him coldly, looking out of the window at the passing scenery as he drove by.

"The annual fundraiser that the Taishō family organized is around then," he informed her.

"Has it already been about a year?" she asked no one in particular as Kagome let her mind wandered.

Sesshoumaru did not say anything as he concentrated on the road, knowing that she did not expect him to reply her at all and it was just her voicing it out. The wall around of her heart had since the day that she came forth to meet him begun building up, enclosing it in ice before her heart could crumble anymore than it already did.

With a whole new set of wardrobe prepared and packed for her, Kagome did not have much need to worry about but more about the progress of their plans more than anything as her lessons continued on as per usual along with a few more new charity drive that she ran with Sesshoumaru by her side as they continued to discuss about the expansion into Japan that they went ahead with and had multiple video conference calls to confirm it as well, to prepare it for when they arrive to plan the rest of it.

How much of an irony this place is, New York, the place where she was having a pre-honeymoon with Inuyasha and where everything seem to reveal and crumble her world. Her innocent mind that now seemed so foolish in the past somehow annoys her, and it slowly changed who she is. She was lucky back then, had it not been for some kind people that shad offered her a job in return for some money so that she could get an air-ticket back to Japan.

"How's the business plan?" she asked, wanting to know the progress of it.

Soon they will need to act to get each of their own revenge, and when it is all over, will she feel less pain than she did now?

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Here's a quick update! Next chapter will cause some turbulence, I hope that you guys enjoy this!

To JJ  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To Guest (Jan 26, 2016)  
Haha yea well that is the intention I guess. =) I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To allyct160  
Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoy this, and hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =)


	5. Back In Tokyo

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 5: Back In Tokyo**

Kikyo face went pale with worry fear, and surprise when she saw the image of the female by Sesshoumaru side, his fiancée as per what the article online says. Her eyes narrowed at the thought that she is alive.

When Inuyasha had told her that he had seen her in New York at the dinner party, Kikyo had told him that it was impossible and that he must have been dreaming. Since that time of what they had done, it had been bothering Inuyashs and it took her quite some time before he was finally convinced and they disappeared creating all the alibi and evidence that they need to prove that they were elsewhere.

They have no idea what happened, but somehow now that Kagome is engaged to Sesshoumaru, they fear for the worse, that she will let everyone else know of the truth of what they had done. That night after being found out by Kagome, they had thought that she would have bleed to death or from the slight overdose. She remembered seeing the small pool of blood on the floor she had dragged Inuyasha and left the place so that they will not be seen by anyone.

Biting on her lower lips in deep concentration with a fierce frown marring her face, as it caused her face to look for dangerous than usual docile harmless ones. In a few more nights, it will be the annual charity that the Taishō family usually hold, now hosted by Inuyasha's mother and herself. Since the supposed death of Kagome, she had been engaged to Inuyasha just months ago despite of their hidden relationship they had to wait a while as they 'cope' with the of Kagome's 'disappearance'.

All that she had worked so hard for are all going to be gone with this sudden appearance of Kagome, especially now that she had made it into the news Sesshoumaru's fiancée. And upon her hand, she could see an engagement ring just as big and beautiful as hers that made Kikyo snarled silently.

Sesshoumaru is a rather closed off and exclusive person, something that has always been known to everyone. Even when Kikyo had once tried to get close to him, to talk to him, but he shut her off completely. It was humiliating, frustrating even, but she did not show it upon her face, just instead showed a look of concern to hide her rage.

 _Click, click, click…_

"It's me, I need you to check something up for me," Kikyo said into the phone, her tone cold and poisonous as she looked at the lighted screen of her laptop showing the article where the glaring image of a lovey-dovey Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood side by side.

"I do not have the time for that at the moment, just do what I need," Kikyo snarled into the phone after hearing the person from the other end of the line.

"Fine, I will have it arranged, now just get me the information that I need," she hissed into the phone, looking around the room to make sure that no one else is within hearing range before she started giving strict instructions to the person on the other line.

When the call was done, she ended the call and threw the phone onto the table, glaring at it before her eyes swept back to the image accompany the article on her screen. Eyes narrowing dangerously she glared at the female that looked similar to her own likeness in appearance and felt the anger and fear rising. Anger for her returning and being alive and fear for her return and whatever backlash that might come from it.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had since returned back to Tokyo, Japan, about a month or so ago, and had since not let anyone know of her return, except perhaps for the people that takes care of the menial household chores within Sesshoumaru's place. Sesshoumaru went about business as per usual whilst Kagome remained in his penthouse, continuing her lessons and sometimes following him to the meetings in which they have a shared venture in.

Their act has been flawless and has tricked countless of people around of them. Kagome chuckled at that as she read the papers whilst listening to the evening news as she waited for Sesshoumaru to return. It had been a habit of sort, for her to wait for him to return before dining together as they update with one another on what is to come.

In the time period that he had spent with her, he found himself knowing less of her old self and more of the new her, cold and unforgiving when it comes to a pair of certain someone. Sometimes he was able to see that childish side of her showing through her eyes, but never once had she ever acted on it or shown it out.

In New York and the Hamptons when Kagome ran the charities and parties, he could see the details and efforts that she had put into it and how sincere she had been about what she did. That was perhaps the purest of her that he had seen, the part of her that truly wants to help others. In truth, though he could no doubt just carry out the revenge without her in the plan, but because there is a chance of making use of her, he took up her offer.

"Are you ready," Sesshoumaru asked her as he entered her room without much reservation or even a knock.

"Let's go," Kagome said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror on the dressing table one last time before standing as she grabbed a cold hard cased clutch.

The silver white dress that she wore, embellished simply with crystals in front, clung and flowed off her body like water as she turned to look at him. Her hair styled earlier that day and swept to the side showed off the simple diamond and ruby earring that she wore along with a the a matching pair of necklace and bracelet as she turned to him. Postured upright and posed, her head held high as she turned to face him. Her face is not heavy with makeup, her cold bright eyes shine from the slight shimmer of from the eye shadow around of her eyes as her red lips called to attention.

It was a good thing that he is now long used to her transformation and change, and have a form of preparation for each look that she pull off. She is the hidden gem that Inuyasha had let go off, and now within his arms and reach as they work together to get back what they each want.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
Here's another update! I hope that you guys enjoyed it thus far, and this new update as well. Take care now!

To Ashes  
I'm sorry I don't really understand what you typed, perhaps you might want to rephrase it as it can be really misleading. =) I hope that you enjoyed the story and the new update.

To JJ  
Thank you! I'm so glad to read that you enjoyed it! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


	6. Good Evening

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 6: Good Evening**

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru both stepped into the ballroom on one another's arms, all eyes turned towards them. There was a moment of harsh silence that was so resounding that everyone could hear it, most especially the two people that are the main focus of attention. Kagome smiled at everyone questioningly before loud whispers broke out amongst the many gathered there.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha called out looking at her in surprise, his face pale as he looked at her with guilt and fear.

Kikyo glanced towards Inuyasha her look of displeasure upon her face before it smoothened out into the usual mask of kindness before anyone else could see as she pulled Inuyasha along with her towards the two that is now the center of attention.

"Kagome-chan!" Kikyo called out in a worry tone as her brow knit together to make it more convincing. Her hands left Inuyasha's own as she reached out to grab ahold of Kagome's hands, "We were so worried! We could not find you anywhere in New York, what happened?"

With watery eyes, Kagome looked at Kikyo a flash of coldness entered her eyes but it was so brief that Kikyo thought it was perhaps the lights of the ballroom that caused her to have a moment of doubt due to the reflection.

"I-I don't remember…I woke up and Sesshoumaru was already there," Kagome said her hands moved intimately along Sesshoumaru's arm in a gentle stroke as she looked up at him fondly with an affectionate smile upon her lips when she said his name.

"K-Kagome? Don't you remember Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked even though there is a sad trembling smile upon her lips, but her eyes narrowed in on Kagome, testing her.

"Isn't Inuyasha your boyfriend," Kagome asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, looking towards the two of them as she smiled at Inuyasha before calling out a soft greeting towards Inuyasha.

"You'd have to excuse us, my fiancée has amnesia," Sesshoumaru coldly told Kikyo and Inuyasha before he stirred her away towards a small group of men that are talking closely together with smiles and laughter.

Sesshoumaru did not say anything to her at all, but instead introduced to her the group of business acquaintances that is now working with his company. Kikyo and Inuyasha both watch their every little movement, as though hoping to catch a slip up or something.

"She doesn't remember our pre-honeymoon…" Inuyasha said in disbelieve, as he looked at her his eyes wide and unbelieving. Kikyo remained silent, as she said nothing, taking sips from her own glass of wine as she watches her.

The chance came for Inuyasha when Kagome broke away from Sesshoumaru as he watched her speaking to a group of older women, smiling and laughing along with them. This is the first time he saw her looking so elegant like she is born to a rich family and had been brought up well with all sorts of rules and etiquettes hammered into her. Downing the glass of champagne in his hand with a grimace, Inuyasha placed the glass on a nearby cocktail table as he takes wide steps towards Kagome.

Kikyo said nothing when she saw from the corner of her eyes when Inuyasha started moving towards where Sesshoumaru and Kagome is, mainly where Kagome is as he captured her attention by drawing her away roughly from the group of older ladies that she was conversing with earlier.

"What are you doing with him," he seethed demanding that in a low hiss as Inuyasha gripped tightly onto her wrist.

Kagome's face scrunched up a little in pain as she tried to pull free from his painful grip "You're hurting me," she called out loud enough for him to hear and the few others near them as their head turned towards the two of them.

"I don't get what you mean," Kagome whimpered out softly as she tried to pull her hand free from his grip, her face showed her distress as her eyes started to water.

"Keep your hands off her," Sesshoumaru's cold voice said as he suddenly appeared in between of them, gripping onto Inuyasha's wrist and gave it a twist as he cried out in pain.

Kagome hid behind of Sesshoumaru as he shield her from the other, as she massaged her wrist, a pained and fearful look in her eyes as she looked away from Inuyasha. They had anticipated that Inuyasha would most probably do something reckless or at least have a loud reaction, but this, what he did now is really just too good for them to not take advantage of it. Kikyo who saw the commotion rushed up towards the side of Inuyasha as she opened her mouth to apologize and plead for Sesshoumaru to let Inuyasha go.

Sesshoumaru glared at them fiercely with his infamous look that could freeze a person on the spot into an icicle, maybe even the fires of hell. Kikyo was silently scolding Inuyasha in her mind as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, with a grateful look that he had let Inuyasha go.

 _'He's going to ruin everything,'_ she glared in Inuyasha's direction but force that look away from her face as she held onto Inuyasha acting the ever-kind soul of being concern for him.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I don't know what came over him," Kikyo apologized as she turned her head towards of Kagome, holding onto Inuyasha who is still trying to pick a fight with Sesshoumaru if she were to not hold him back.

"For brothers to be behaving like this is really a shame," Izayoi's voice drifted to their ears as she

"Kagome dear, it is so good to see that you are back we've been so worried for these period of time that you went missing," Izayoi said as she tried to approach the young lady behind of Sesshoumaru but was instead blocked by her stepson.

"We will be taking our leave now," Sesshoumaru informed everyone as he lifted an arm to wrap it around of Kagome as he held her close to his side, making sure that everyone saw that. Just as Sesshoumaru wanted to turn them away from the party, Kagome remained still as she whispered for him to wait for a while before she turned to face Izayoi with a regretful smile.

"I'm sorry Auntie Izayoi for this commotion, thank you for the invite to your party, I hope that your charity is a success," Kagome told the older more mature woman before of her sincerely just as Sesshoumaru gently tugged at her shoulder indicating that they should leave.

"It would be wise Inuyasha to stay away from my fiancée from now onwards," Sesshoumaru warned, his golden eyes flashed coldly at the other as it cause Inuyasha to stiffen at the threat in his words.

Everyone were whispering to one another as they watched the show between the family members before of them, mixed words of concern and rude remarks thrown amongst them as they all witnessed what had happened just now.

"It was nice meeting all of you ladies and gentleman I hope that we did not ruin your evening, have a good night," Kagome said as she stepped closer to Sesshoumaru, half bowing to everyone as a form of formality before she let Sesshoumaru lead them out of the place.

Izayoi was stunned, at a number of things as she looked at how close Kagome and Sesshoumaru seem to be. _'What…what is going on…'_ she thought, feeling lost, not getting the overall picture of what had just happened.

Kagome was breezed away by Sesshoumaru as many threw cold looks towards of Inuyasha for what he had just done, even though they are not too sure of what had happened. Though from what they had heard, many are already forming their own speculations and stories in their head as they tried to piece it together as well as they can.

"Well that was fun," Kagome said in a tone that meant the opposite as Sesshoumaru glanced towards her from his side of the car.

"Is it painful?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he glanced at her wrist that she was still massaging with her other hand.

"Not as painful as what they had done," Kagome replied coldly a grimace of disgust upon her lips as she turned her head to look out the window instead of at Sesshoumaru.

Neither said anything anymore as the rumbling sound of the car created a silent cold atmosphere in the car, something that not even the chauffer nor Sesshoumaru wanted to say anything.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
No I'm just lucky the ideas are rushing forth, which is really really good and I get to type it out for all of your viewing. I hope that you guys enjoy the story thus far and this new update!

To Guest (Jan 29, 2016)  
Haha well it is a sooner or later thing, unless another contender suddenly pops into my mind, which I am still thinking about. I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)


	7. Connecting over Tea

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 7: Connecting over Tea**

"Kagome-chan, I hope that you do not mind me managing that building for you, I saw that auntie was so depressed over your disappearance then I thought I might help lessen the load for her," Kikyo said over a cup of tea as she smiled at her cousin, nearly saying 'death' at one point but luckily caught herself before changing the word for another.

It is the truth, though the main cause of their meet up today was really more to see if what was said about Kagome to be true, or at least what Sesshoumaru had said at the charity ball. That night was really quite a surprise that everything is true, even if they had already known it before hand. Somehow seeing the truth at times is more shocking than it is hearing it.

"Thank you so much Kikyo-nee, kaa-san has already told me that the other day," Kagome replied with a grateful smile, only to look away sadly, "I'm so sorry for all the trouble…I…wish I could remember what happened…" she said the last part softly as her voiced trembled.

"I'm sure that your memories will come back," Kikyo said as she reached out to take hold of Kagome's hand, giving it a squeeze as she observed her cousin's expression.

"Sesshoumaru said the same, that even if I did not remember it is alright," she said, smilingly with a softer look in her eyes but something more within the depths of her eyes that flashed across for a minute or so, causing Kikyo who thought she saw it narrowed her looks at Kagome fiercely.

 _'Was it my imagination for seeing it?'_ Kikyo thought as she released Kagome's hand a forced smile upon her face as she refilled their cups of tea.

"How long have you been engaged to Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked to break the silence.

Looking up from her cup and her plate of cake, Kagome looked a little surprised and then shy and embarrassed for a moment as she looked back at the memory with a sweet smile hanging on her lips that made Kikyo want to glare at her for a moment at the way she is behaving, all so blissful and happy.

"About 6 months or so," she told her, "He proposed to me in the Hamptons on of the days when we were meeting up for lunch," Kagome continued her eyes soft as she looked at her cousin, a cold silent glint in her depths as she observed her cousin, even when she had her head down and was drinking her tea to pretend acting shy.

"I'm happy for you," Kikyo said the half-truth, the other half, she is jealous of her to have a man as excellent as Sesshoumaru who shines so brightly and able to survive so well even after he left the company.

To make it worse, from the title of being a disappointment, he had regained that quickly and more known as the 'Fallen Prince' who had fallen out of favor. And all these are based on his own abilities, as compared to Inuyasha, he is far more outstanding as a man than Inuyasha in more ways than one. With Inuyasha, she had to do just about everything to make him seem more outstanding, but his lack of attention and interest to the business aside from money is making it really frustrating. If she has a person like Sesshoumaru, all she will need to do is be pampered by him and retire off with his money, nothing more.

"Are the wedding bells soon?" Kikyo asked again, her eyes narrowed in on Kagome as she saw her looking shy in front of her again, watching her pick up her cup of tea as she took a sip from it as though delaying giving her the answers.

"W-"

 _Bbbrrrrr bbbrrrr…Rinnggg rinngg…_

"Excuse me," giving Kikyo and apologetic look, Kagome picked up her phone and went out of the café as she answer it with a smile upon her face.

That soft fond gentle smile, like a girl in love, and that was enough to make her blood churn and simmer slowly. How is it that these is possible, the girl that is supposed to be dead now back with no memories of what happened in New York is like a ticking time bomb to her, and even worse, she has a blessing in disguise of being engaged to Sesshoumaru. How is it that these are all possible, why is luck favoring her at this moment. It is just too hateful!

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologies as she sat back down across of Kikyo in the single seat plush seat.

"It's alright, something important?" Kikyo asked, with a kind concern smile with much curiosity in it that made it obvious to Kagome.

"It is just Sesshoumaru checking on me," she reply shyly after a moment of hesitance as she looked down again at her cake whilst cutting up a small piece to eat.

Kagome observed Kikyo once in a while from beneath her lashes as she saw the few expressions flashed across it before she took it back and hide it well behind her own mask again.

"Kagome," a male voice rang out clearly despite it being of normal volume as Sesshoumaru approached her with a graceful ease.

Kikyo was surprise to see Sesshoumaru here, especially when he was on the phone with her not too long ago. Even after she now have Inuyasha in her hands, she still could not get over having her own liking towards Sesshoumaru with intentions of wanting him fully to be hers and no one else. The hateful girl just got even more on her nerve for just existing and giving her even more reason to have her gotten rid of.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome greeted with a look of delightful surprise and much fondness upon her face as her voice sounded soft, gentle and more intimate. Irking Kikyo even more.

The male leaned down as he lightly touched their lips together in front of Kikyo. His appearance here is even a surprise to Kagome as she regarded him, not sure why he is here. The kiss that he had given her upon coming near to her, is really something that she is used to it ever since the time they spend together in New York or the Hamptons.

"I thought you were at work," Kagome asked with a light frown marring her brow as she looked at him, though there is the look of fondness in them, there is also the look of suspicion in it's depths as they regarded one another, Kikyo forgotten.

"A surprise, and I'm worried," Sesshoumaru told her though it still holds its usual indifference, but Kikyo could hear the gentleness in it that she had never heard or seen before.

Chewing her inner cheeks at the sight before her that is making her green with envy, at their intimacy and how they seem absorbed in their own world, neglecting and erasing everyone else around of them. Kikyo was unable to restrain the look from showing upon her face, or the hatred in her eyes until the two turned their head towards her, Kagome still had that smile upon her face causing her to clench her jaw.

Sesshoumaru saw all these but remained silent and turned his attention towards Kagome. When he told her that he was worried for her, it was not a lie, at the board of directors meeting today, Inuyasha was not present or anywhere in the office building at all, remembering the scene at the charity, he became a little more worried that he might appear there.

"So nice to see you again Sesshoumaru," Kikyo greeted the male casually with a pretty smile upon her face even if her eyes showed her annoyance towards Kagome.

He said nothing nor acknowledged her as he focusing his attention on to Kagome. It irritated Kikyo how she was not even spared a simple greeting in return or did he even spare to look at her, just a mere simple glance that did not even last long either.

"We were in the midst of tea, though, have you had your lunch yet?" Kagome asked with concern as her eyes narrowed at the other.

"There wasn't time," he told her as he guided her back to her seat again before taking the empty seat by her side.

"Perhaps if there isn't anything on your schedule, we could have dinner together," Kikyo cut in, seeing that there is an opportunity here, as she suggested her idea boldly and a little over enthusiastically.  
"It's unnecessary, we have a private function tonight," Sesshoumaru informed her, rejecting her invite immediately which drew a frown from Kagome as she sipped her tea.

"I'm sorry about that Kikyo, maybe we should arrange for dinner together another day," Kagome suggested as she offered a smile of her own.

For Kikyo, her main idea was really to just get Sesshoumaru to notice her this time, if he is now engaged to a person like Kagome, and they look about the same, though the only difference is how much more talented she is than Kagome. Gripping her hands into fist beneath the table, Kikyo tolerate with a pleasant smile upon her face as she watched the two of them.

"It's alright, perhaps this weekend? We could dine together, and I could call Inuyasha to join us as well," she added on, not really liking the idea of being rejected or how important their 'private function' is.

"That sounds great, just let us know then of the arrangements so that we could make arrangement on our end," Kagome replied her, even though she was feeling extremely hostile towards this cousin of hers, but Kagome manage to hide it perfectly behind her mask.

"We should get going," Sesshoumaru announced as he looked at his watch, not wanting to remain there any longer than needed.

"Do let me know when the wedding is, maybe I could help you with organizing the bridal shower," Kikyo insisted as she reached out to grab hold of Kagome's hand in mock excitement, her eyes glancing towards Sesshoumaru, and then back towards Kagome again.

The way her eyes moved was made obvious to both Kagome and Sesshoumaru as she acted innocent and ignorant about it whilst grabbing hold of Kikyo's own hand firmly and assuring her that she will.

"The driver will be here shortly," Sesshoumaru informed Kagome as he stood and helped her up with an outreached hand towards of her.

"We'll see you soon Kikyo," Kagome said as she bade her goodbye with a friendly wave as Sesshoumaruu ushered her out of the café with a hand behind of her back.

Kikyo was gritting her teeth, grinding it once they were out of sight as she glared in the direction in which they have disappeared to. She cannot allow Kagome to have her memory back, neither can she afford to lose what she is now managing. Keeping Inuyasha is really a safety net for her as compared to Sesshoumaru, he is a far better catch, and a perfect match for her.

It is true, that they have a private close off party to get to tonight, though that would be hours later, and now it is still really early.

"Why are you here," Kagome asked Sesshoumaru once they are back in the car, not needing to act much more as she returned to being her silent cold self.

"Inuyasha did not appear for the board meeting today, he might appear,"

"Hn, so you're worried for me," Kagome said, not really believing it much as she glanced at him to see him glaring at her from the corner of his eyes.

Sighing mentally, "Since you've skipped lunch, we should go to somewhere to have some food," Kagome added on as she gave direction to the driver to go to a residential neighborhood area near to the place in which they are staying together at the moment.

"N-"

"We can't have you getting sick and not taking care of your body," Kagome told him in a scolding, glancing at him in a silent scolding manner like how a mother would to her misbehaved child.

Sesshoumaru fell silent again, not saying a single word as he sat back against the car seat beside of her as he glanced at her from the side of his eyes. His legs crossed as his arms crossed before of his chest. There are still greatly parts of her that wants to be good, but it is a pity though that towards those that have caused her 'death' she is not that kind to.

It was a good thing that they visited a rather quiet izakaya, even though it made Sesshoumaru feel awkward and out of place, but it saved them somehow from how little chance they had to eat at the private function. Though it is impossible for anyone to see it with his look of indifference, but Kagome could tell and had tried to put him at ease as she directed his attention elsewhere and did the ordering for them.

"Naraku, Onigumo Naraku, a pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi," Naraku greeted with a devilish debonair kind of smile that would sweep anyone off their feet and have them falling themselves all over him.

"A pleasure Mr. Onigumo," Kagome returned with a smile of her own as she took her hand back from the kiss that he had placed upon her gloved hand instead from the usual expected handshake.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
Here's a somewhat longer chapter that I hope you guys enjoy this new update, take care!

To Guest (Jan 30, 2016)

To mountainflower  
Thank you so much! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Guest (Jan 30, 2016)  
I regret to say that this is really not a bashing story, and not what you had mentioned. Nevertheless if you are still reading this, then I hope that you enjoy this and look at it not as a bashing story or as the characters doing things as per what you have mentioned. It's AU, and this is just my version and take on it. =)

To allyct160  
Thank you! So glad that you enjoy it. =) I've maybe one or two possible pairing for this AU story so far? I hope that you enjoy this new update! Take care!


	8. Fiancé

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 8: ****Fiancé**

Sesshoumaru frown as he watches Kagome from the corner of his eyes. She seemed to be enjoying herself a little more than usual with that male who has his back towards him. First it was merely them speaking together as a group and then it was just the two of them. A number of times he noticed that would come together to talk, all smiles and soft laughs as he mingled with his other business associates.

There was something familiar about the male, but what makes him more distinctive than most of the other males was really because of that long wavy hair of his that is pulled up into a high pony tail like that of a female. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, finally able to break away from his group of associates and excusing himself from some of the others that were approaching him as he took two glasses of champagne and walked over towards the two with a dangerous predatory gait.

"Kagome," he greeted, presenting to her the tall glass of champagne as he took her empty one and placed it on a passing waiter's serving tray.

"Sesshoumaru," she called out somewhat surprise at not noticing him until he called out to her, wanting to do an introduction between the two male, Naraku look at the other mildly interested as he shifted his gaze from Kagome, and introduced himself before she could.

"We finally meet Mr. Taishō," Naraku said with a businesslike tone, unlike to when he spoke with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru scrutinized the other with cool indifferent eyes as it weighs the other standing before of him. Now that he is able to finally be able to see who has been talking to Kagome, he was starting to feel somewhat annoyed. Naraku Onigumo is a shrewd businessman from what he had heard of and experienced, and a slippery one at that as well.

"Your fiancée is very entertaining Mr. Taishō, I very much enjoy her company," he said harmlessly, but his words provoked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, my fiancée is very talented," Sesshoumaru agreed sternly despite of his words being full of praise.

Kagome looked between the male, feeling the tense atmosphere and not really liking it as she fidgeted unconsciously on the spot, her action catching both the male's attentions as they turn to look towards her.

"Well…I should leave your gentlemen to your talk on business," Kagome said as she excused herself, moving away from them, but Sesshoumaru held her back as he slide an arm around of her waist holding her back.

He leaned down as though to whisper something into her ears, but instead placed on her lips before he let go of her. The surprise look on Kagome's face did not go unnoticed by either of them as Kagome walked away with a blush upon her face. They could see it even if she has makeup on as they watched her walked away.

Sesshoumaru did not say anything even when Kagome had walked away, his eyes narrowed dangerously a flash of warning in it when he glanced at Naraku before walking away in the same direction as where she is walking towards, not bothering to say a single word to Naraku. Kagome was feeling somewhat used and humiliated by that mere action that may seem harmless and affection, but it felt different to her this time, possessive and more like a dog marking its territory.

Naraku chuckled beneath his breath, an amused smile upon his lips as he drank from his glass of red wine, looking at the pair that had left him. He was not at all offended when Sesshoumaru did not say anything or was somewhat rude to him, in fact, if there was no reaction of any from Sesshoumaru, it would just ruin the fun for him.

"That was unnecessary just now," Kagome hissed when they were together, taking a twirl on the floor.

Her face was just as calm and indifferent as his, but her tone hold untold amount of coldness that could rival even his, and the hidden currents of anger and humiliation in it.

"Stay away from him," Sesshoumaru practically ordered her, twirling her gracefully across the floor.

"Who are you to tell that," she demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously

Sesshoumaru held her closer towards him, his hands by the side of her side and the one holding her hand tightened somewhat painfully, he had expected some sort of expression of pain from her, but instead, Kagome growled lowly at him a sneer at the corner of his lips that was there for a moment only.

"Your fiancé,"

"It is only a business transaction," she hissed beneath her breath, a smile upon her lips to continue their act as her eyes showed her hostility at his words.

He was not happy with her choice of words and frowned minutely at it as he looked down on her, being taller than Kagome. It is true, what she had mentioned, them both coming together was all really just for revenge and a transaction to her, and it annoyed it, irritated him to no ends, especially now in this very instance.

They did not say anymore after that as they walked to the side of the place once the song is over, getting many kind of looks in their direction as the two remained oblivious to everyone around of them, staying by one another's side for the rest of the night as they mingled together as a couple, keeping up with appearance all the way until they entered the car and became hostile to one another as though they are two children throwing tantrums and tempers at one another.

And for the next few days, they have not talk to one another unless it is necessary, like when one or the other is needed for something as they each went about with what they are suppose to do, busying with their own things and staying out of each other's way.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To JJ  
Thanks! I hope that I do not screw up his personality in this, hope that you enjoy this new update!

To mountainflower  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	9. Uncool

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 9: Uncool**

Since that night, not much word was spoken between Kagome and Sesshoumaru as they each became busy with each of their own set of responsibilities. They would still often be seen outside having dinner together or attending some kind of function together. Though there is a sort of distance between them that is somewhat obvious, but they still hold a rather strong front together as a couple.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Mr. Onigumo," Kagome called out surprised at seeing him in the same place as she as she set aside the file in her hand, to place it back within her back before standing to greet the other as she reached out a hand to shake with his in greeting.

"A pleasure to seeing you again," Naraku said as he greeted with such a debonair charm that it made the girls nearby that are looking in his direction to sigh.

"Charming as always," Kagome said with a smile upon her red lips as she glanced at the girls around of them.

There is not really such thing as coincidence when it comes to Naraku at times, and for this time at least. Since meeting her that night, he had wanted to find the opportunity to meet with her again, especially after since she had caught his attention. And to add on as a bonus, he gets to see how annoyed Sesshoumaru gets around of him being with her.

Naraku was nothing but good company to Kagome as they conversed and talked like age old friends, literally forgetting about the time until Sesshoumaru's appearance who greeted Kagome a little too fiercely passionate with the kiss that made her dazed and cleaned her mind blank for a moment enough to make Naraku eyes narrowed in annoyance and fierce competition at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome pushed him away unceremoniously a glare upon her reddened face, as he held her close with a possessive wrap of his arms around of her waist, keeping her to his side.

"We'll be late for our dinner booking," Sesshoumaru told her, loud enough for Naraku to hear.

Looking towards of Naraku, Kagome gave him an apologetic look a forced smile upon her lips as she tried to not look bothered by what Sesshoumaru had done. There was a smudge upon her lips from her lipstick as Sesshoumaru reached up with long elegant fingers as he tilted her head towards him, and wiping the smudge off the sides of her lips with his fingers. This in turn, made her looked at him in surprise before her eyes narrowed at him minutely.

"I'm so sorry about this Naraku, though I do look forward to seeing you at the charity in which we'll be hosting, I will have an invite sent to you soon as it is out," Kagome told the black haired, with brown red eyes male as she reached out to shake his hand, and waved him goodbye with a brilliant smile.

Between them, silence reined the most even until they are seated in one of the private rooms within the restaurant. Sesshoumaru was feeling the silence rather unbearable. He sighed out inaudibly for the first time, uncharacteristically, "We need to stop this,"

"Stop this woman, we need to get to see this plan through,"

What he says is something reasonable and she is sure that with the way they are somewhat distant to one another, she is sure that even others could see it. "Fine," she asked him hostilely with a sickeningly sweet smile that would make anyone fear of the potential fear behind of it if they know her personally.

"…" This time it was his turn to be speechless and unsure of how to continue. Sometimes it makes him wonder about this female before of him that seem to make him test his patience since their meeting, even sometimes making him do things out of his personality.

He realized that ever since that night after their first meeting of Naraku, Kagome had quickly reverted back to when he first met her, cold and distant, not allowing anyone near her. She is being difficult, and it irks him sometimes, flustered him and even makes him feel somewhat awkward.

"What will you next do after the charity?" Sesshoumaru asked as his eyes lowered to his cup of tea whilst he reached out for it.

"We'll see," she replied as she did not look up at him, picking up her pair of wooden chopsticks as she picked on the appetizer, eating it quietly, elegantly as she did not looking up at Sesshoumaru.

With every way that she replied him, it was mostly a means to end the questioning and it was starting to push on his patience with her. He preferred it when their relationship at the moment is back to when they were still able to speak of other things. Not to say that he misses it, but he has come to get used to her behavior instead of this cold her that did not suit her at all.

When they returned back home, he was about to say something, but Kagome had already walked passed him and went up to her own room, closing it shut with a light slam as he practically glared a hole into the door. She has reverted back to having that thick wall of ice around of her again, it annoys him though, of the way that she is behaving so dismissively, and just when their relationship was getting better…

 _Ringgg ringggg…Rinnng-_

The sound of a phone ringing was coming from her room, causing Sesshoumaru to pause in his step just as he was about to walk towards his study.

"Naraku-san!" he could hear her voice suddenly sounding so charming that it made his hands clenched, but his face remained indifferent.

She never really talked to him in such a manner when it is just between the two of them, occasionally she does, but ever since after that day. This was perhaps the first time that he is feeling jealous over something as trivial as this, and it made him immediately turn on his heels as he headed towards his room instead, feeling annoyed and angered.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update, it is a little slow like most of my stories so far, but I'm trying to improve, so please bare with me. =) Enjoy!

To mountainflower  
Haha I did that with my boyfriend too but it was perhaps much more difficult at times. I'm glad to see that you enjoy this story and I hope you do so with this new update! =)

To Vanialex  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To woodsd1989  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Serenity  
Not too sure how accurate is google translate, thank you for liking this story, and I hope that you enjoy it thus far. =)

To Guest  
=)


	10. Between Two

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 10: Between Two **

For the first time, he had decided to clear off his schedule for the next few days, already tired of the cold war between them despite her saying that there was nothing wrong. For the first time, he did something that did not profit him (not really) and for someone else. However days prior up to those few days, Sesshoumaru had been busy clearing up his work as quickly as he can, and not like that time when he was in the Hamptons with Kagome.

"Sir, the name list for Miss Higurashi's evening charity," his secretary said, handing the document over to him as Sesshoumaru glanced through the document with hooded eyes.

His eyes lingered on the list, a hint of his anger showing through that perfect mask of cool, calm, aloofness and another tell tale sign was when his hand made the paper crinkle when he clenched his fingers. Returning the paper that is crinkled from where his hand had held it to his secretary, he turned his attention away to his phone, reading through the business emails that come through.

Everything was going perfectly, something that she had not expected until she heard a familiar voice of Naraku coming up towards her with a bouquet of exquisitely arranged flowers in his arms as he approached her from behind. From the looks that her current team is giving her, Kagome was made aware that there was someone coming towards her when they started to look in the person's direction.

"I hope I'm not intruding," the familiar charming velvety voice said just as she was turning around to see who it was.

"Naraku-san! You are early, we're just going through the rundown one last time," she told him with a smile upon her face as she turned to regard him, before turning her head to look at the people behind of her.

"I apologize for the intrusion, I thought to give you a surprise before the rest of the guests starts arriving," he told her with not too much of a sincere apologetic smile upon his face as he presented a bouquet of flowers to her with a formal bow like that of a prince out of a fairytale.

"Oh!" she called out in surprise at seeing the bouquet, a delight crossed her eyes as she reached out to touch a few of vibrant flowers.

"They are beautiful, thank you," Kagome said in a breathless manner and took the bouquet of flowers from within his hands as they hand touched for a moment, something that Kagome did not bother taking note of, but not Naraku who seemed pleasantly pleased by it.

"The beauty of flowers could only be enhance when matched with you," he said enchanting the females within the hearing area, and Kagome alike as their face flushed red from his words.

"How kind, thank you," Kagome replied after a while of gathering herself, feeling the flush upon her face still not receding.

Compliments like these freely given with such a glib-tongue though it did effectively charm her, but she is somehow could not help but to be apprehensive of Naraku even if she is somewhat attracted to his charms and personality.

"Only stating the fact," he added with a charming smile that perhaps could even charm the Devil himself or herself.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll have this bouquet be placed in a room, why don't you have a look around whilst you wait," Kagome asked as she adjusted the huge bouquet that practically made her look even smaller if possible.

"Of course," he replied harmoniously with a smile, and watched her walked away with a smile as the smile upon his face dropped to look around.

He has an interest in Kagome Higurashi, originally for other purposes, but now, it became of a personal interest, something that he would personally look into himself. And to make things more interesting, there is also Sesshoumaru, the Fallen Prince of the Taishō Empire.

"Naraku," a cool female voice called out to him in a soft hiss as the sound of her heels clicking on the wooden floor could be heard.

"Kikyo," he drawled out languidly, half turning his body as he placed a hand in the pocket of his pants and looked at the female who shared the similar looks with Kagome.

"What are you doing here," she hissed out, looking around of them to make sure that there is no one to hear their conversation.

"I was invited," he told her, looking away from her without much of a care as he looked at his nails.

She feel anxious speaking here somehow, and dragged him out of the place with her to find a quiet corner so that they could speak more privately without prying eyes and ears.

"Why did you no get rid of her," she demanded, already unhappy with the turn of situation, especially when she is still alive and is like a living landmine.

"Afraid Kikyo?" he asked her mockingly, a sinister look in his eyes as the corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile that taunted her just as his every being did.

"It was a deal Naraku," she hissed through gritted teeth, knowing full well of the capability of the person before of her.

"Perhaps I should rethink this deal, she currently caught me interest, and I'm rather…intrigued by her," he told her tauntingly, a thoughtful look in his eyes, but it did not hide that deep look in it.

Kikyo froze at his words, her eyes darkened at it's meaning and looked at him sharply, there is nothing that this man want that he cannot attain himself, and all she had for him to do this job was really because of their former short-termed relationship once upon a time, and now it is really just a monetary deal between them in regards to Kagome, and the drugs.

"No, you promised, a deal is a deal," Kikyo gritted her teeth and told him that sternly, wanting to use a harsher tone, but knows that it will not move him into doing anything.

Naraku looked at her with laughing eyes, a taunting sinister smile upon his lips as he walked passed her and back towards the venue hall in which he was last in with promise to Kagome. Kikyo was not having it, she had to plan for another scheme in case this were to fall through, she has to get rid of Kagome, if not when things are exposed, she too would be implicated and matters could be blown out of portion that even she will be unable to handle then.

Gritting her teeth she walked back in the same direction as to where Naraku had gone in and kept a distance between the both of them as she waited for Kagome, who appeared not too long later, looking refreshed, with her tips of her hair a little wet, but well styled and dressed ever so impeccably in an elegant cocktail dress and in a pair of peep toe heels as she spoke softly to the staff that passed her before making her way over to Naraku, however stopped to greet Kikyo as they spoke intimately like the closest pair of sisters.

"I would like to introduced my cousin Kikyo Miyaguchi," she politely introducing, doing the same to Naraku as they started a polite common topic together.

When Kagome excused herself, both Naraku and Kikyo both kept that polite smile upon their face as they turned their head to follow Kagome as she walked away from them.

"She'll be a hindrance, get rid of her," Kikyo said through smiling lips as it did not seem to move much, but the volume of her voice was lowered so that only the two of them could be heard.

Naraku did not reply, smiling at her mockingly as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes that are laughing at her. It was still not in her place to teach or tell him what to do, something that he would have to find a time to teach her that soon. After all, he is not someone that can be controlled by anyone easily or at all.

And about half way through the reception of the charity event that Kagome is hosting, Sesshoumaru finally made his appearance, but of course that might be the start of more trouble, especially when you have a number of influencing factors there to fan it.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update! Take care now!

To Ree-san  
Haha well let's just let things take its' own course. =) I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To vanialex  
Thanks! So glad to see that you are enjoying the story, I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To mountainflower  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To V  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To Guest (March 2, 2016)  
Yes jealouy! Haha, so glad to see that you are enjoying this story, I hope that you enjoy this new update!  
I hope that google translate is correct in it's translation.


	11. Between Two and More

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 11: Between Two and More**

"10 thousand!"

"15 thousand!"

"25 thousand!"

"50 thousand!"

The value of the bidding kept going up between the two males known as Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Kagome should be happy about it, but instead she is feeling annoyed, near anger though but she did not let it show upon her face. Just that they are both creating a rather big scene at the moment that is causing many to gasp in alarm from both the male and female present.

"A million!" Sesshoumaru finally said through gritted teeth vehemently as his heated glare was directed at Naraku.

"1 million calling once…"

The two males looked at one another in silent challenge.

"1 million calling twice…"

"1 million calling thrice…" the auctioneer readily held the gavel rose up, and striking the rostrum as the sales was finally made.

"Sold to #117," the auctioneer said as the sales was made whilst someone took the item down whilst another made note of the sale, "Moving onto the next lot up for bidding…"

Kikyo was practically seething in her chair that the two (perhaps one) most eligible male in her eyes made the highest bid, and all because of her cousin Kagome. A woman that is beneath her, it was always she who shined and stand out the most, and kept Kagome in the shadows. Now with their roles somewhat in reversed, she felt the jealousy and envy in her rising again. Clenching her jaw and hands into fists, Kikyo coldly glared at Kagome.

Kagome frowned as she turns her head to look at Sesshoumaru, this extravagant amount of spending is not something that she had expected from him. Instead she put on a fake smile of tenderness as hand reached out for his as she squeezed it, but from the depth of her eyes there is a scrutinizing questioning look as she exchange silent conversational look with him for a moment when he looked at her, but took her hand back when she saw signs of him not wanting to discuss it.

Kikyo took it all in, the tenderness and the intimacy between the two, he fisted hands clenching even tightly. Naraku on the other hand, though they have dated a very short while, but she herself still does not know of his depth. The game that he is playing now, she is not sure of it, but it is obvious to anyone that he has taken an interest in Kagome, the fiancée of Sesshoumaru Taishō, she wanted that position for herself, but he is not a person easy to control as compared to Inuyasha.

By the time that the whole charity event is over, being the hostess of this event, Kagome had to do the closing and bid most of the people attending this a personal goodbye whilst Sesshoumaru stayed not too far away observing her as he converse with the others that attended it as well. When it came to Naraku's turn to speak to Kagome about leaving, Sesshoumaru took steps as he came to her side, coldly glaring a hole into the other male's head as he looked at him with hostility.

Not many words were exchanged but kindness from Kagome as she thanked him for coming. Kikyo has since from earlier, left, not wanting to remain any longer just in case she was unable to hold in her anger and fury that has been bubbling and simmering in her. When everyone was gone, though not including the clean up crew and assistance, Sesshoumaru followed Kagome into the room where she had left her things and watches her as she started packing up.

"Those flowers…who were they from," he asked, a sharp look in his eyes as it never left the flowers.

"Naraku,"

"Throw it," he ordered with a sneer looking at it hatefully as though they are nothing but pest.

Kagome did not reply, but continued to pack her things and double-checked everything in the room. "Let's be off," she told him, already holding onto bagful of things as she stood before him tall and dignified.

The one thing that made him feel pleased was that she did not go against his order and wish to bring along those flowers and stood out of the way as he walked by her side once she stepped out of the room. Kagome was deep in her own thoughts as she followed by Sesshoumaru's side silently, every now and then, he would glance over at her to see that faraway look in her eyes and that knitted frown upon her brow.

He wanted to open his mouth to say something to her, and for a number of times he closed his mouth and not says anything to her, especially when he is unsure of himself, especially when dealing with her at times.

"Why did you invite Naraku," he asked her, but it ended up somehow sounding more like a demand.

"…" Kagome did not say a word for a while, even after she turned her head to look at him "He's just another guest," she told him tightly, turning her head away after a glare from her.

"…Why," he asked her again, his voice hardened, his head turned towards her direction as he scrutinized her with those indifferent eyes.

"…Why are you asking so much," her voice cold and indifferent as she threw him a glance.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth at her words, it was not a question he wants in return but answers for her reasoning for including him into the list. There is more to it that he wants in fact, but did not voice it out. After seeing that scene just now during the auction between Naraku and Sesshoumaru, she is can see that things are not going to be easy, but not that it should matter to her, not when she is no longer to bother about things like relationship.

She is but a mere tool to Sesshoumaru, and their relationship at the moment is really for one another's benefit. As for Naraku and her, she has not much interest in him, but there is something about him that unsettles her. Men that are too charming, good with their words, especially those with looks and money, she is now more cautious of them.

They both remained silent, each with their own tempers and their own blames and displeasure at the other over the current topic of Naraku.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this story thus far and this new update.

To Guest (March 13, 2016)  
Thanks for your review, though the story is still developing, I implore you to keep an open thought to this story and perhaps see it in a different way? =)  
I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To sesshkagfans  
Thank you, so glad to see that you are enjoying the story! =) Haha well I hope that you enjoy this new update.


	12. Easy-Going Change

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 12: Easy-Going Change**

Between Kagome and Sesshoumaru it is obvious that they were both at it again, and it caused the people that know the both of them to shake their head at the thought of it. Though no one would dare to do it in front of them of course, afraid of being on the receiving end of Sesshoumaru's wrath. However even his fiancée is not someone they would dare to get too close with because of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was picked up by the driver to bring her to a place to meet up with Sesshoumaru, bringing her to where she is right now, waiting for him alone in the restaurant as she turned her head to glance at her surrounding. The view is really 'a million dollar view' as how they would say it, and the place is really quiet, not that there is many other around of her.

"Is there anything we could get for you first Miss Higurashi," the manager of the restaurant asked of her with a polite smile upon his face.

"It's fine, I'll wait," she told him with a smile upon her face, turning her head to look at the night scenery again.

The restaurant it is dim, giving it a cozy sort of feel with the candle in a small glass with water in it on each table, giving it enough illumination to shine on the table. Her mind wandered as she looked at the various dotted lights in the buildings and on the streets as she thought back on all the things that had happened to her so far. Her heart, it felt somewhat numb now, but it does not minus away the hurt and pain that she still feels when she think back on what they had done.

Sesshoumaru stood out of her sight as he held a bouquet of flowers in his hand, his free hand in his pocket as he watches Kagome indifferently. The manager of the restaurant having seen him, had approached Sesshoumaru to greet him politely, only to been given the sign to be quiet by Sesshoumaru who placed with a finger to his lips before he waved the manager away.

When he have looked enough, Sesshoumaru made his way over to her silently, surprising her when he presented to her the bouquet of flowers. He had thought to kiss her soundly, but held back instead as he looked at her. There is a fondness in his eyes that even he did not know of when he looked at her a ghost of a smile upon his lips at the surprise look on her face.

Kagome was surprised, pleasantly, it felt good, but after a while it made her wonder, what is he trying to play at this time. Sesshoumaru pretended not seeing that look that she had as he walked to the seat opposite of her. They did not talk about what is the next step of the plan or of any updates, that night, they were simply talking about everything else but plans of revenge, even if there is really not much words.

Things were back to normal again between the two of them as they each went about their busy way, and her business that Sesshoumaru had 'given' her had it's grand opening where they have invited just about everybody. With just about every step of the way, Sesshoumaru was almost always by her side, making her the envy of all the female, but that does not mean it stopped some of the bolder ones from going up to Sesshoumaru.

"About a week from now, we're going back to New York," Sesshoumaru told her one of the nights as they are driving back to their place.

"Oh?" she silently voiced it out, her eyes looking at him questioningly, but Sesshoumaru did not say anything to explain of their return.

The week following to the day of their flight, Kagome had countless of meetings, and things to do because of Sesshoumaru's announcement of their trip back to New York. And said meetings includes meeting with Kikyo and Naraku. Though this time, Sesshoumaru was less annoyed that she had met with Naraku, but always had someone to watch over her from the dark just incase, and to find out what goes on between the two of them.

There is one thing though, before they left Tokyo back to New York, Kagome showed some hints that she might not have lost her memories to trauma in front of Kikyo. A faint smile appears upon her lips thinking about it, but yet it seemed as though it is not there. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment, a questioning look in the depth of his eyes, but yet his face remained indifferent as usual.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kagome told him all mysterious like with a half smirk-smile as she turned her head to look out of the window, seeing the clouds in the sky as she fidgeted in her seat, sliding down a little as she found herself a comfortable position and angled her head comfortably this time before closing her eyes.

Sesshoumaru, seated across from her in the aisle, and looked at her for a moment longer before returning his attention to his laptop where he is currently checking his email instead of watching the in-flight programs.

"Don't you ever relax and not do anything for one day?" she asked him, turning her head to face him as she looked at him questioningly.

"…" Sesshoumaru's hands paused over his keyboard as he looked at the screen of his laptop looking at it as though it is the most complicated thing ever.

"There's never anything interesting to do," he said simply, telling that to her with a serious yet indifferent look upon his face, before quickly turning his head away, his eyes roaming about the screen as though he is reading it, but in fact, not a word is entering his mind.

Kagome did not say anything else but turned her head away as she picked up the headphones provided by the airlines and flipped through the channel until she found a show to her liking and placed the remote control back to the slot in the chair. Sesshoumaru looked over at her from the corner of his eyes, as though wanting to say something to her, but instead frowned at it before returning his attention back to his work again. Though that did not last long as he would continue looking over at her indiscreetly from time to time as though to make sure that she is still there.

 _"You've changed Taishō-kun," a business colleague of his said after the end of their meeting, saying this to him. "She is good for you," he added on with a kind fatherly like smile as he stepped out of the meeting room with Sesshoumaru._

Thinking back on it now, he is still unsure about said change, but if there is, it is not a change that he is against at the moment, only a little more cautious about it and more aware of it now.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Vanialex  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To sesshkagfans  
Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it, I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)


	13. Peaceful Routine

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 13: Peaceful Routine**

Kagome had been smiling more than usual he noticed, only more subsequently after more bonding time between them, that is when they both have a more relaxing holiday without worry about the revenge plan going on in Japan. They are almost always together, parties, gatherings, galas, dinners, everything. Envy all of females, and some of the males that are interested in Kagome.

There are days when they would do something homey, like staying home on some evenings, cooking up something together or mainly her cooking and him watching, and then followed by some television. What he liked about sessions like these was when Kagome would drop her guard and end up falling asleep whilst lying against him or when he would slowly maneuvered her without her knowing and got her comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Something simple like this, became a new habit of sorts for them, to just be like that, at total ease with one another away from prying eyes, scrutinizing looks and the camera lens. There is less distance between them, something that was easily noticeable by those that really knows him, especially his housekeeper, the chauffer and a few other more close personal staff.

The time that they spent together was more intimate, and something that Sesshoumaru started to find himself wanting to do more things to make her smile more, but at the same time there is this frightening emotion that he felt was going to come bursting out to tear the other apart, to give the other something else to turn that other guy's attention to something else more… _imperative_.

"Sir, I've your tickets booked for next Wednesday on a flight back to Tokyo," Sesshoumaru was told over the phone by his secretary whilst he is searching for a bottle of wine to match for tonight's dinner at home.

Time passed a little to quickly for his liking, and he was enjoying himself more, feeling happy and satisfied for the first time in his life, until he heard this call, and it darken his mood. They agreed to come together because of a deal that was made between the both of them, and had signed on it, though it was just as a form of reassurance on his end that he made her do it as well. Now, for selfish purposes, she wants something else and more out of it.

Carrying the bottle of wine into the elegant open kitchen in his penthouse, he placed the bottle of wine into the fridge to cool it. Leaning against the closed door of the fridge as he watched Kagome leaned over the pot of whatever it was that she is cooking and took a sip of its' content from a spoon.

"Are you hungry yet?" she asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

She gave his house a homey feel with the way she would almost always have something cooking and ready to have dinner with him no matter the timing, or perhaps sometimes even prepare some supper for the both of them in the middle of the night under her sudden urge to eat something. Kagome turn her head in his direction to look at him questioning with a raised brow.

"No, " he replied, walking around the kitchen island counter as he looked into the pot from behind of her shoulder.

The gentle scent of the soap that she used waived to his nose, mingled with the smell of her cooking as it blended into her skin and hair, causing a momentary lost in thoughts for him. Catching himself again, Sesshoumaru moved away from her as he sat behind of the counter, taking his phone out as he pretended to be busy with something over his phone, glancing up from beneath his lashes in a not too obvious manner as he watches her.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Kagome commented after a while of observing the cooking, closing the lid as she went to the wash her hands at the kitchen sink.

He did not reply, placing his phone on the table as he looked up, giving her a nod of acknowledgement, Sesshoumaru watched as she went to one of the cardboard and grab the plating, bowls and table mat, handing it to him as Sesshoumaru help set the table on the counter. After a while, it sort of became more like a routine thing between them, for him to help around, getting dinner ready for the both of them.

Today, it was the same for them, dinner, cleaning up together, and then relaxing in the living room, watching television. Truth to be told, the television was not often used until Kagome started staying with him. Even when it comes to news, Sesshoumaru would often read it in the newspaper. Though between them, it was already abundantly clear that they are each using one another after having strike a deal. Perhaps when this whole thing is over, he will perhaps do something later.

He wanted to tell her that their tickets have been bought, but when he see that calm undisturbed peaceful look upon her face as she rested her upper half body against him, Sesshoumaru ended up keeping those words to himself. He could see her eyes falling even when she tries to keep herself awake. He did not move an inch, instead watches her from the corner of his eyes from time to time as he watch her fall asleep.

Perhaps what others say about him is right, that she is changing him. Looking at her openly, now that she is asleep by his side. He hesitated for a moment, but stretched over his arm as he wrapped it casually and lightly around of her waist, afraid that if he were to put too much pressure, she would suddenly wake up and disappear.

Days like this will not last long, he would just have to appreciate the present moment.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To sesshkagfans  
Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Aeris Aimara Ciren  
So glad to see that you are enjoying this fanfic, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Jazzmon  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	14. Dramatic Evening

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 14: Dramatic Evening**

Everything was back to being the same between them, and it brought Sesshoumaru a sense of longing for it. Once she was back, the first few things that she did was to visit her family at the Shrine and the next few are follow-ups on her planning.

Just as she had expected, Kikyo had tried calling her numerous times to ask her out for tea or dinner, just that she was almost constantly being politely rebutted off by her various other 'engagements'. Putting Kikyo on a more irritable edge, making her more easily agitated and angered, even at Inuyasha.

 _'No, I need to do something,'_ Kikyo thought to herself after having been more or less rejected by Kagome for about nearly a week or so now, and have finally decided to take the next action to verify that Kagome has indeed regained her memories.

Recently, Sesshoumaru had been returning back to where they stay by early evening, just so that they could have dinner together, and try to be like when they were in New York the other week. And whilst they were preparing to sit down to a meal, he saw the frown upon Kagome's face when she picked up her phone to read a phone message.

He frowned when Kagome placed her phone down and continued having dinner with him, his eyes glance over towards her phone for a moment before looking at her as his hands stilled. Kagome ignored him and continued to have her meal, telling him at a point that his food will go cold after hearing no movements from him for a long while. And when he still did not move again to eat his food, Kagome sighed silently as she placed her own bowl and utensils down and looked straight at him.

"It's just my family, there is nothing for you to worry about," Kagome told him, leaving out the other information, but Sesshoumaru seem to know and looked at her with that same expression, waiting for her to continue saying.

"…" Silence.

"My mother sent me a message about a last minute family dinner," she continued, looked at him as though her eyes asked if he is happy with what she has to say.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, from what he had known, just the other day, Kagome had visited her Mother not too long ago, and yet there was no news regarding about this family gathering or dinner, until just a short while ago. It was obvious to even him that it is someone else that is organizing this dinner.

"I will go with you," Sesshoumaru told her. Their eyes met for a few moment of silence in communication even if words did not pass through both their lips, but resumed their meal again once Kagome nodded her head slowly.

On the day of the gathering, Kagome arrived alone and earlier to help her mother with the set up, only to find Kikyo arriving at the same time as her alongside of Inuyasha who did not look so please. And when he saw her, she saw the way his face would light up but later a look of guilt flash across his face as his smile twisted into a worried manner like his frowning.

"Kagome!" Kikyo called out closely like a sister with such warmth that it gave her goose-bumps.

"Kikyo, Inuyasha," Kagome called out just as warmly but in fact she was coldly regarding them on the inside as she let her eyes linger on both of them with a frown as though remembering something.

"Kagome?" Kikyo called out to her slowly with concern but her eyes narrowed at Kagome as though scrutinizing her like she is an experiment.

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong?" she asked, following her line of sight at a somewhat flustered Inuyasha who has somehow gone dumb as he gazed at her wide eye with a fraction of fear in them.

"No, I was just thinking about how you two got back together," Kagome said with a frown upon her face as she turned curious and anticipated look towards Kikyo, like a child waiting to hear her favorite fairy tale story, all starry eye and waiting.

"…" Kikyo laughed rather awkwardly almost robotic even as she threw a warning look towards Inuyasha and started telling Kagome how embarrassing a story it is and how she is shy on how they met.

Kagome light-heartedly linked arms together with her cousin as she talked to her excitedly, asking about their story, and throwing a meaningful look back towards Inuyasha who stood stalk still at his spot in a guilty daze. A cold gleam crosses Kagome's eyes for a brief moment, as it turned into excited interest with innocence as she conversed happily with Kikyo.

The female helped Kagome's mother with the dinner along with having the males to set up the table outside of the shrine for dinner, and ready for their other relatives and family members to arrive. All the while, Inuyasha was hardly given the chance to be close to Kagome, either called away by Kikyo or Souta, there is also when Kagome's mother would call him to lend a little strength to set up the dinner space outside properly.

When Sesshoumaru arrived, just about the rest of the family members are there. And those that saw him, are quick to go up to him to warmly welcome him whilst females that are single within the family tried their luck with him, seeing it nothing wrong to perhaps try their own luck in winning him over from Kagome, but he did not give them much of a chance and instead went in search of Kagome in the house.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were the first few to take note of Sesshoumaru's appearance and the way he so familiarly went into the house, no doubt to find Kagome. This thought itself made both of them clenched their fist, whilst Kikyo's face seem to darken, but on Inuyasha's face he openly showed his hatred and disdain for his step-brother.

His open display of affection was witness openly by Kikyo who was coming in to pretend to check on her Aunt and Kagome, but was met with that kind of open affection, and how close they are. Glaring at the offending hand that have slinked around of Kagome's waist Kikyo restrained her own temper as she walked in smiling at the both of them, calling out softly in a warm greeting towards Sesshoumaru.

He did not return the greeting or so much as nod his head in acknowledgement, merely only glancing in her direction before helping with Kagome with the remaining, and smoothly avoiding the question of when they are planning to get married. And because of that, Kikyo had a thought, and waited for such an opportunity to when she would find him alone, and left Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Kagome I'm sorry!" Inuyasha suddenly blurt it out grabbing both her hands as Kagome looked at him in perplex.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out his name, her eyes softening with a frowning worry between her brow, and the depth of it showed nothing but coldness. In a glance no one was able to catch it at all, but as Kagome struggle to get her hand out of his vice like grip, as she looked about awkwardly in embarrassment of the scene.

Appearing quickly by her side with a fierce scowl, Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha's hands off of Kagome's and held her tightly in his arms. Other family members gathered around as they mumbled and murmured about the possibility of what is happening.

"Leave her alone," he snarled, turning Kagome away from Inuyasha, and shielding her with his body as he held her protectively.

"Sessho-" she mumbled into his arm, looking up at him with an almost child like innocence before turning her eyes to look at Inuyasha again with a frown.

"What's going on!" Kikyo called out in a surprised shout as she appeared from around the corner of the house, immediately coming to Inuyasha's side but there is a angry gleam in her eyes as she held onto his arm tightly like a viper.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update! Take care!

To Aeris Aimara Ciren  
THanks! I hope to keep up with it and that you enjoy this new update.

To sesshkagfans  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Olivette frai  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!


	15. Worries

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 15: Worries**

"That bitch!" looking around sharply, Kikyo was relieve that there are no one that she knows around of her.

That evening, she had tried to gain the interest of Sesshoumaru, going by the soft and gentle approach, the ever so docile, understanding and greatly gentle and kind image is what she usually portrays to everyone. Keeping them always thinking greatly of her and nothing else.

Today she received the message from both Kagome and her aunt that they are going to be handing the management of the land back to Kagome now that she is getting better, and have Sesshoumaru by her side to guide her. At the moment, she could feel nothing but her rage, and to top things off, recently, she had received a lot of mix signals from Kagome, putting her on the edge that she might have always been faking her lost of memories instead of it being something real.

"Hello Sesshoumaru? I need to talk to you about something regarding Kagome," Kikyo said worriedly over the phone to Sesshoumaru just as he is being driven to a meeting.

"I'm not too sure when you will be free, but I think something like this is best to speak face to face about Kagome," she continued on over the phone trying to explain herself as she made a face of scrunched up worry between her brow as her voice sounded out her difficulty and anxious worry.

"Great, thank you so much, I'm so sorry about this," Kikyo said into the phone, a brilliant smile upon her face, her eyes glimmering brightly as she scheme and how she will have the things turn about for the better for herself.

Sesshoumaru looked at his phone indifferently, already have signal to his secretary sitting beside of him to take note of the small change in tomorrow's schedule with Kikyo's call. Honestly, he is curious as to what she has to say and wonder about it.

"Have these all arranged," Sesshoumaru said as he passed the paper in his hands back to his secretary as his hand messaged Kagome to check on her.

Unlike in the past when they would just communicate when they meet or when needed, there have been some progress in them being more social with one another, sometimes they would do what they did when they took the week or so off in New York, and today is no different.

"Dinner is about ready," Kagome called out from the kitchen after hearing the door close.

The place is warm, and smelled of home cook food as he walked into the house after taking off his shoe, and was already slowly taking off his office tie along with taking off his jacket as he hung it over the back of the chair.

He had contemplated on telling Kagome about Kikyo, but in the end he kept his silence about it, not wanting her to worry her about it. He more or less have an idea of what Kikyo has in mind, and it disgusted him, he had seen enough of such tactics in the business, even when some female tried it on him too. Which is another reason for the deal that they made, and have added in, for Kagome to help keep those other women at bay, but sometimes it does not stop the bolder ones from getting closer to him.

"We've messaged Kikyo about returning the responsibilities of that land, and my mother have requested for you to come over this weekend for a dinner, just us few," Kagome added on whilst they have dinner.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acknowledgement of what she had said, not disagreeing with the new weekend plan. Helping her out after dinner, Sesshoumaru had beckoned her to sit with him once he had taken a bath. The television is turned on and he had brought out a bottle of wine opened for them both as he wrapped an arm around her automatically to let her lean against him for support.

Acts like these are no longer something uncommon even when it is just the two of them. Behaving like this is a natural thing even for Kagome who was at the start would stiffen at his touch and push him away, but after being with him for quite a while, things like this have already become natural to her.

Even when that week when she had woken up surprised to be by Sesshoumaru's side, she had been astonished, and wanted to move out of his arms, but his strong hold only tightened when she did, and she soon stop struggling, and lied back in his arms, only to fall asleep again.

Originally she had thought that Sesshoumaru would bring her back to her room and tuck her in, but later when she woke up in his arms the first time, she noticed that she started doing that rather often even when she had told herself silently to not let it happen again.

"Shall we take another trip back up to New York?" Sesshoumaru asked her after watching television for a long while, not looking down at her, his face remaining indifferent as always as he felt worried that she might say no to his suggestion.

Kagome did not say anything, her eyes closed in rest as she laid it against his chest tilted at an angle to face the television. Her breathing even and light, stirring only a little whenever her head would slide down his chest, and find herself a comfortable angle again. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and sighed as he slide down on the sofa and let her get even more comfortable. Though he felt at peace and more blissful as well after long interaction with her. Whenever he would think about how things between them really started from an agreement, he felt a part of him went cold and his heart would sometimes beat faster in worry and panic as some of his thoughts would flow into his head. However, the thought of her disappearing from his sight once their agreement has been completed, he felt panic and fear, and had frown at it numerous of times and sometimes keeping him awake at night or causing him distraction.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry for calling you out so suddenly," Kikyo apologies with a kind smile and a worried frown as she invited Sesshoumaru to take the seat opposite of her in the private dinning room that had been pre-booked by Sesshoumaru.

"I heard that you are getting married soon," Kikyo said with a sad smile as she look at him, a coy look in the depth of her eyes as she looked at the male before of her.

Sesshoumaru did not say anything as he sat opposite of her looking indifferent and unfeeling, feeling impatient and wanting her to end this as quickly as possible so that he could go back.

Seeing that he was not responding her, she felt a twisted knot in her and hurriedly add in. "There is some things that I hope you do not blame Kagome," she said, making a difficult look as her face twisted and look away from him, unsure if she should tell him.

Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eyes, part of her hair shielding him from seeing that sharp calculating look within her eyes as she waited again for him to ask her, but Sesshoumaru was not responding the way she would have expected.

"She might be in collude with Izayoi-san," Kikyo added softly as she looked around as though afraid of being afraid of having someone overhear their conversation.

He narrowed his eyes, at her words, golden eyes suddenly sharper than usual, surprising even Kikyo as she was taken aback by it. Kikyo reached out to grab hold of Sesshoumaru's hand to comfort him, but he pulled it back and had it crossed before of his chest as he looked at her fiercely, but his mask of indifference came back in place and the aura around of him became even more intimidating.

"I overheard Izayoi-san over the phone the other day when we had her over for dinner at Inuyasha's," she added softly, taking her hand back stiffly as her two hands clenched on her lap beneath the table.

"I'm not too sure! But I just don't want anyone to get hurt along the way because of that," Kikyo added as she look worried like she had been put in a difficult position.

"What else," he demanded of her, voice sharp and cold, causes Kikyo to flinch like a fragile piece of plant swaying in the strong wind and ready to collapse.

"They were talking about having her return to be on Inuyasha's side and…" she paused, swallowing almost audibly, "taking the rest of the stock that you have in the company," she finally said the last part in a whisper.

"I'm willing to help in any case!" Kikyo hurriedly added in, eyes wide and watery as she look at him earnestly, when she saw Sesshoumaru standing and getting out of the room.

When he left, Kikyo had a silent snarl upon her lips as she look at the door, annoyed at the treatment that he was giving her, and not even bothering to give her more than an indifferent look upon his face. She had thrown out something that should be a great advantage to her, doing the same claim as Kagome, but Kikyo did not know that and now she is just risking it to get an even better gain.

If she had not thrown out something this big, perhaps she might never be able to move from where she is, and get to gain Sesshoumaru. In the end all that matter is that Sesshoumaru is hers', and Inuyasha at the moment is merely just a back up in case things fall through. Though the fact that she had used both their names might pose some problem, but at least they might be problem that she is able to handle for now.

Later all she needs to do is just push the blame all to Kagome. If she really lost her memory then she would not have to worry a thing, but if she did not, then it should lure her to show it, or so she thinks.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To sesshkagfans  
I can't help it? I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To HT  
I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To vanialex  
Thanks, so glad to hear that, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Aeris Aimara Ciren  
So glad to hear that, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To  
Thank you, I'm so glad to hear that and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!


	16. Emotionally Reckless

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 16: Emotionally Reckless**

Kikyo waited as patiently as she could, putting things into order to make whatever evidence that she had planted to face and turn it all towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Along with that, she had been busy these days with covering up her tracks just so that it will not lead back to her.

"What do you want Kikyo," Naraku said with a certain languidness in his annoyed tone as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you still delaying it," she asked him with a look of annoyance on her face, a deep hatred in her eyes.

"I've decided to not do your business," he told her with a lazy smile, putting down the newspaper that he was reading as he reached for his cup of still steaming coffee on the table.

"You-" she hissed, but was cut off by him.

"Tut tut tut, please do not forget what you still owe us," he told her and then thoroughly ignoring her.

Kikyo had wanted to come him for another request, and seeing as things are at the moment, she left unwillingly. Kagome who had been in the washroom, exited it to hide in the path leading towards it as she listen in on their conversation, appearing only moments later after going back to the washroom and coming out with a somewhat still drying hands.

"My apologies," Kagome apologized with a polite as she took the seat opposite of him with a smile.

She had arrived earlier than expected of their meeting time and had excused herself to make a call before entering the washroom. Though she had not at all expected to see Kikyo there in the same restaurant that Naraku had called her out for lunch with.

"It's no problem," he smiled at her charmingly as he motioned for a waitress to come over to take their order as Naraku smiled at her pleasantly.

They did not talk about business or much about anything related to it but of leisure like her likes and dislikes and the things that they share in common, as well as their interests.

"Oh, though it does surprise me that you are the fiancé of Sesshoumaru, he is…."

"?" she looked at him with a smile upon her lips her eyes looking at him questioningly as she tilted her head slightly to the side not getting the meaning behind of his words.

"Let's just say that Sesshoumaru is not known for his nice nature, that even we do wonder at times if it is an illusion," he told her slowly and cautiously with an apologetic smile upon his lips as though afraid that she might take it badly.

"Is he?" Kagome asked him with a worried frown as she held her hands tightly together into fist whilst leaning forward as though hoping to hear more of his words that says that it is not true.

"I'm afraid not Kagome-san, he really is ruthless when it comes to business, who knows what other things he had done to get to where he is…I just hope that he does not treat you badly or use you," Naraku added after seeing that worried look upon her face.

He had expected her to not know anything or much of Sesshoumaru, and had anticipated it in fact, so that it will allow him the chance to poison her ears about Sesshoumaru and her impression of him.

"He treats me very well, I usually tend to not interfere in his business or anything," Kagome told him softly as she looked away with a worried and distant look in her eyes.

That is it, that expression that gives him the hope that he had perhaps successfully sowed the seed of doubt about that perfect image that she might have of Sesshoumaru in her heart and mind. One of the many joys that he enjoyed in his life to kill away the boredom, is to see his enemies and opponent suffer, that would include slowly taking away everything that they ever owned and then seeing them fall to the depths of hell.

"Ah I'm sorry for bringing something so unpleasant up," Naraku quickly apologize with a smile as he 'try' to divert the topic away, but kept an eye on her.

Through their whole lunch and teatime, their conversation varies from light to heavy until it was time for them to leave. Kagome sighed out tiredly as she got into the car that Sesshoumaru had arrange for her as she thought back on the scene when Kikyo and Naraku met as though they are an age old acquaintance. Their short conversation puzzled her, but it made her wonder as well on how and the status of their relationship.

Her head turned in the direction of when she saw the door opening as Sesshoumaru stepped into the car immediately after that.

"Did you have a heavy lunch?" he asked her, tone hard as steel as his eyes flashed with jealousy for a moment.

"A little heavy," Kagome replied him just as promptly, contemplating originally to ask him of something just as he got into the car, but instead, he beat her to saying something first.

"Have you searched into Naraku?"

"…Yes…"

"How in-depth?" this time more curious as she turned her head to look at him.

"Why are you asking so much about him," Sesshoumaru demanded with a sharp tone of ire, a silent snarl curling at the corners of his lips as he glared at her.

"I have own reasoning," she told him with rising annoyance as she averted her eyes away from his fierce ones.

Throwing a look at the driver, he reached out to grab onto her wrists sharply as she turned her head just as sharply to glare at him, trying to twist her hand out of his grip. His grip tightened its' hold around of her wrist causing her face to twist at the pain as she glared at him.

"Why. Are you going to run to him once all these are over," he demanded, pulling her closer to him as their face stood only a few breaths apart.

"Are you insane," she hissed continuously trying to tear her hand out of his grip.

"Tell me,"

"Sesshoumaru Taishō! Let go of me this instant," she growled whilst struggling, trying to break free as she resisted the urge to slap him in the car.

He did not say anything as the rising stifling feeling that he felt in his chest got worst with a burning sensation like he was about to explode, suddenly using force and pulling her towards him to close the gap, her lips landed against his with a force as he took fierce possession over it.

The surprised Kagome did not know how to react at first, and left an opening in her defense as she felt his tongue sneaked into her mouth forcefully and openly explored it thoroughly. A gasp and a moan escaped from her throat before she started struggling in his arms, trying to push him away but he raised a hand and placed it at the back of her head, whilst the other snaked around of her waist to keep her against his body, preventing her from trying to leave.

He growled in a low rumbling manner eyes fierce yet soft at the same time as he looked at her flushed face. This way, she will not have time to think of another, throwing a cold warning look at his driver who was already red in the ears, he dominated her mouth again, as her body now stilled against him, and no longer struggle to get out of his arms.

Kagome was feeling embarrassed, practically humiliated at the same time for his sudden action in front of his driver. It is a good thing that the car windows is tinted, if not she would not know what to ever do about this if anyone else saw what is going on in the car. Though his that one kiss, was powerful enough to draw her mind into a blank, and leave her feeling hot and stifled inside, something that she had never experienced before.

"I'll never allow you to leave," he growled at her, feeling satisfied at that glazed confuse look in her eyes and her now swollen lips from their kiss.

"…" Her mind was still a blank as his words swam about in her head blankly without her registering any of it.

 _'What…'_ she thought trying to gather her thoughts as she looked at him blankly, and saw that satisfied look in his eyes until she finally came to her senses.

"You!" she growled pushing him away speechless at what he had just done and how it had affected her.

Her face still flushed red as is her ears as she glared at him, and casted a worried warning look of her own at the driver.

"I will not allow you to be with that Naraku Onigumo," he told her again a sharp ire in his tone that carried many strong emotions in it as his golden eyes warned her off.

"Sesshoumaru Taishō you bastard," she cursed at him for the first time, drawing even the surprise look from the driver as they both looked at her.

"I see that you've been influenced badly by that 'mongrel'," he snarled with disgust at the thought of how Inuyasha's own crude speech had influenced her.

"You are just as bad as Inuyasha, both of you are just as despicable!" she growled at him, anger flashing across her face as it remained in her eyes. "What we have between us is a signed and written deal, if you do not even have the decency to trust that, then you are more blind than I had expected!" She told him in a whispered shout as her voice waver and a look of hurt cross her face at the thought of the past and what he had insinuated about her and another male.

Sesshoumaru had wanted to say something to her to make what he had told her clearer, but seeing that hurt in her face, he wondered if he had done something wrong. Never had they ever had a serious fight as compared to now, and it surprise s him in some sense. Yet at the same time, he felt that feeling of hurt as well, knowing that he had hurt her. This is a first for him to have acted so recklessly and based on his emotions for another person, and what is even more frustrating was that he had no control over it.

Turning his head away with a loud "hmph" neither of the two spoke to one another even when they made their order and each ate their own meal.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Thanks so much for all of your reviews, I'm so glad to see that you guys are still so into this, I hope to keep it up and that you enjoy this new update!

To vanialex  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To sesshkagfans  
It is slowly thickening, and I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Jazzmon  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To In5pirit  
Haha well we'll have to get to that part soon, I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	17. Motives and Intentions

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 17: Motives and Intentions **

_"I'll be away for awhile to do some volunteer work," Kagome informed Sesshoumaru one of the nights after she had come to a decision._

Sesshoumaru did not say anything as he listened patiently waiting for her to continue on despite of his internal conflict and rising anger at the moment. And when she did not continue saying much, he felt bothered that she is doing it to spite him.

Had it not been for him having someone immediately search out that night within the hours about her whereabouts as he made arrangement for her to be watched and have her every movements be reported back to him. It was perhaps the action of an overly paranoid or being overly protective, but admittedly, Kagome belongs to him and he is not going to allow her to leave his grasp that easily, not when their deal is not done yet.

Due to various natural landslides and disasters in the neighboring prefecture, Kagome was able to manage gathering a last minute group of volunteers under the business that they had opened together as she made arrangements to hire a coach and bring the things up to the area so that they could help out in whatever means it is that they need.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand after finding out what she had intended to do was far more lenient and more calm after that, but still gave the same orders of having her watched and have her every movement be reported back to him every few hours or so. And since that day after what Kikyo had revealed, he had her watched and investigated into as well whilst continuing on with his work as per normal.

During the time that Kagome was away to do charity, Kikyo came around again like a plague as she came asking about Kagome 'concern' for her as she took that time to slowly make her move on Sesshoumaru behind of Inuyasha's back. It annoyed him for sure as he often turn a deaf ear to her, practically treating her like air as he sat across of her sometimes doing some work over his phone occasionally looking up if not dismissing her without much of a thought.

The one week that she had been away, Kagome had been doing nothing but putting her skills to work as she helped out at where she is needed, if not tending to the children that needed checkup and medical care. About half way through the week, she had been surprised to see Naraku appearing with provisions as he distributed it.

"Kagome?" a male voice called out to her.

Kagome turned in surprise to come face to face with Naraku as it took her a while to let it sink into her mind. Being here is perhaps the last place that she had expected to see him there.

"Naraku-san! What a surprise," she said with a smile as she looked at him, pausing in what she was doing as they stood before one another talking.

She did not know what to say to his appearance, but to possibly mark it as a coincidence. And as things are getting somewhat busy, Kagome was called away by some of the people that she had met there as she gave an apologetic smile to Naraku and slipped off to where she is needed.

His cold brownish red eyes looked at her disappearing back, as he passed what he was holding onto someone else and left in the opposite direction, picking up his phone as he made a call. This was all planned, his appearance here in the prefecture, not because of the goodness of his heart that he wanted to help, but to use this as an opportunity to approach her. The clueless little girl that shares many similar features to Kikyo, but her personality and charisma, something that he is glad for.

"Have the shipment come in yet," he asked in a low voice over the phone, keeping a watchful eye to his surroundings as he conversed over the phone.

"Good, I'll be back soon," Naraku said as he ended the call, looking around before he walked out to go back to where he was, distributing what he had brought to those hat needed it.

As for the one that is following Kagome, he would always be sending a report at the end of the day, and an hourly message to Sesshoumaru on what she is doing, along with pictures.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru hissed beneath his breath, clenching his phone tightly as his knuckles turned white from the strength.

This is something that he had not foresee, but base from what the person he had shadowing Kagome said, even she is surprised at his appearance. With Naraku he never did like that male, and had not been able to find out much about him that looked suspicious, but knows that he would find that man's tail if he is patient enough.

There were a few times that Sesshoumaru had typed out a message that he had thought to send over to Kagome, but in the end after seeing the complete message he had deleted it later to resume his work again. Sometimes he would look at his phone, at her contact number, thinking if he should give her a ring to check up on her, or perhaps to ask about the situation there or something, but that notion was later dispel for work again.

Naraku made his intentions towards her seem beyond that of friendship and when in the eyes of the elderlies, they seemed more like a shy couple as Kagome would try to explain about it in such a fluster that it did not help her situation. Naraku had mused at it, but played along with what was being said by the older generation, as they would chuckle at their 'cuteness' together.

This made her feel somewhat embarrassed as she kept avoiding Naraku and helped out in other areas where she is needed in, just so that they would not be together. This in turn frustrated and annoyed Naraku at how she is behaving, but it is a good thing to him in some ways, that she is aware of him.

"Hey here's to tonight!" someone said as they piled on the drinks for everyone, food filled the table, as did alcohol in the small cozy area.

Kagome could only smile at them as she raised her glass of beer and drank with the rest of them.

"Are you avoiding me?" Naraku asked as he sat by her side, chuckling beneath his breath as his eyes glimmered with amusement at the way she had jumped at the sound of his voice.

"No, it was just busy," Kagome replied him as she placed her now empty glass of beer on the table as she reached for some food with her chopstick.

"Really?" he asked her in a low husky murmur just beside of her ears, startling her as she reacted immediately by drawing away from him whilst he chuckled beneath his breath as he refilled her empty glass.

"Don't look at me like that, I will not be able to resist you," he flirted openly, leaning in towards her as he rested his upper body strength on the arm that propped him towards her, his brownish red eyes hooded by the long lashes as he gazed at her.

For a moment she though it was the light that cause his eyes to look red instead of its' brownish red color, but quickly clear her head as she moved away from him, sitting at a 'safe' distance as she acted all proper, pushing Naraku away as she tried brushing him off.

She was panicking on the inside, but she was not going to let anyone know of her turbulent emotions for him at the moment as she forces her own uneasy for the male down to act normally.

"You're such a joker Naraku-san," Kagome said with a weak laugh as she took her glass of beer and drank from it, inching away from him unconsciously.

"Am I really?" he asked her keeping his distance once he noticed how she would inch away from him every time he made an approach. "Are you happy? With Sesshoumaru that is," he asked her somewhat seriously yet solemnly, as his eyes gazed into her eyes, sending an unknown chill running through her as she looked at him surprised, the glass of drink pausing at her mouth.

"What are you asking me that?" she asked after a while, her eyes focused on him as did her attention as everything else around of them seem to blur away into a dull humming sound.

"You are not married to him yet, doesn't that means that I still stand a chance to win you over," he asked her this time seriously with a charismatic charm that she admit can be rather soul stealing if one is not careful.

"The joke is no longer funny," she said nervously shifting away from him as she swallowed her saliva, her mouth suddenly dry as her voice edged with mild confusion.

"What if I am not Kagome?" he asked her, the seriousness in his eyes told her so, and that somewhat made her feel afraid.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter update! Take care and have a great week~

To vanialex  
Soon! Thanks for the support! I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)

To daisynaruto909  
Haha I think that it can be rather appealing somewhat, but then that is just me. =x I hope that you enjoy this new update! =D

To mikansakuraangel  
=D I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To sesskagfans  
Hurhurhur, I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To Alaina Kuski  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =D

To Eroviaa  
Well they are both mutually doing about the same thing in some senses, since both have their own sets of issues. Who knows who will end up how in the end. Well I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To Yujiro101  
Haha well don't think too much on that, and well both of them are doing the same to one another, it's like a give and take thing for each their own purpose in some manner. I hope that you enjoy this update! =)


	18. Leaks

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 18: Leaks**

"I had expected some decorum of sorts from you, at least have some decency to wait for our deal to be over," she had said to him the first thing that she told him once he returned before proceeding to return to her room where she stayed in without leaving.

Since then Kagome had became cold towards him again. Perhaps he should have followed what his mind had been shouting at him that day, to explain to her everything had not been as what she had thought it to be. This felt more like he had been caught red-handed cheating, and it seemed like she had not mind, even not showing a thread of jealousy, and _that_ bothered him!

"Are you doing this on purpose to spite me," Sesshoumaru demanded angrily as he loosely wrapped a hand around of her waist, leaning his head down towards her as he whispered that demanded in her ears.

"Play nice," Kagome commented with a sickeningly sweet smile that would bring a shiver down anyone's back should they see it, but she showed it to him only as he blocked her face from other's view with his body.

Honey gold eyes narrowing at her words, he drew the various possibilities of it and took to the worse meaning, jumping to his own conclusion. Gritting his teeth, his hand around of her waist tightening as he pulled her body against her, crashing his lips with hers as he demandingly forced his tongue between of his lips as he explored it thoroughly, glancing at her from slit like eyes to see her own eyes closed with a look of pain on her face as he glanced up again from beneath his lashes to sweep the area and landed on Naraku's own searing look at her.

It spurred him on to show his possession over her as he continued the kiss despite the many people surrounding them looking in their direction, blushing whilst some clapped and chuckled, but there are a few that did not share their 'happiness'.

Since returning back to Tokyo after her volunteer work, she found Sesshoumaru to be different than usual as he would do things more impromptu as compared to his usual style and it sometimes made her frown, feeling as though something is not right. However she had taken it all within stride and said nothing about it as they went about their lives normally.

"What the hell was that," Kagome growled at him from beneath her breathe as she threw him a side glare before it was replaced with a calm complacent smile as she stood by his side.

"A kiss," he answered her as though it was nothing, which irked her even more.

It was not the usual kiss, this one felt more passionate in a commanding, tyrannical manner that almost made her lose her breath. Catching herself thinking on it, she pushed it aside as she focus on what she was doing, being the perfect fiancée as she went around with him talking to the guests.

Sesshoumaru took note of the expressions that flitted pass her face each moments from the corner of his eyes as he easily hid it from her and anyone else around of them with some other actions. He could see her cheeks tint with pink from beneath her thinly applied makeup. He licked his lips moistening it as he remembered her flavor, sweetness tinged with the taste of the champagne that she is drinking, it was good to know that he affected her. The more conscious she is becoming of him the better.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru," Kikyo greeted warmly as she approached them, sick of seeing them being so close together despite of the time and effort that she had placed on Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha who was standing by Kikyo side as he eyed Kagome, worriedly and pleadingly but was met with a curious eyed Kagome and a fiercely scowling Sesshoumaru who stood between them as he glared at him in warning, thoroughly ignoring Kikyo as Kagome smiled and politely asked of their well-being and what they have been up to. It was naturally that Inuyasha and Kikyo would be invited being that one owns the company and that the two of them are back to dating again.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to do it," Inuyasha blurted out whilst the two female were talking.

Kagome looked at him with a frown, already know that he was going to break one day and do something as brainless as this and blurt things out. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha in horror and surprise, worried that he might spill everything as she quickly hid her expression and decided to step in as she changed her expression to that of a frown.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter with you? Did you do something bad to Kagome?" Kikyo asked with a slightly strained concern voice as she gave him a warning look before her eyes returned to their calm brown ones, yet looking at him intently.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he observed the two of them, and then at Kagome who had a confused yet serene expression on her face, acting out her role perfectly. Returning his line of sight back at Inuyasha, he saw the flash of flustered worry cross his expression as he looked at Kikyo rather intently in guilt and unspoken secrets.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him with a frown, a comforting hint of a smile upon her lips as she looked at him and glanced at Kikyo to looking at her seekingly to see if she understood what he meant.

 _'Yes, what do you mean to say Inuyasha,'_ Kagome silently thought to herself as she felt herself bristling with anger and hatred on the inside.

Seeing that her face was about to let out her own thoughts, Sesshoumaru immediately stirred Kagome away, with a disdainful look at Inuyasha, leaving him there standing like a silent idiot who looked at them in surprised when he saw movements.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, calling to attention of the various people that surrounds them as they looked at the scene that he was creating and what was the fuss about as murmurs arises and started to speculate and stir.

"You're bothering my _fiancée_ ," Sesshoumaru informed his half-brother coldly as he guided Kagome away to another group of business partners who turned in their direction, as they looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo curious and then at the two approaching them.

"I hope that that was nothing serious Taishō-kun," an elderly man asked them casually as the rest looked at the two's reaction hoping to see the answer that they are seeking in their expression.

"We apologize for the scene, it would seem that Inuyasha was somewhat erratic all of a sudden towards my fiancée," Sesshoumaru replied, pulling Kagome closer to his side with a possessive hand around of her waist as he looked at her worriedly.

"We're sorry for that, I don't know what happened either," Kagome told them in an apologetic tone with a frown of confusion upon her face as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Perhaps he was finally feeling guilty of a prank he played when we were in college," as she offered up with a slight tilt of her head in memory of it.

"It does not matter, you have me now, he will no longer dare to do those to you," Sesshoumaru reassured her in a soft voice as he spoke it into her ears intimately, but loud enough for the few standing closer to them know.

"You're right, he was rather indecisive last time between dating Kikyo and I, I felt like such a fool," Kagome said softly and sadly for him to hear, but like him, made it loud enough for the few standing closer to them to hear.

As she looked up at him, her eyes filled with love and affection, but he could see in the depth of it that it held a silent warning to him to not do anything unnecessary as Kagome stood closer to Sesshoumaru for 'comfort', the two saw how the gossiper in each of the male there looked at them curious some with an enlightened look on their face as though giving them the information or insight that they were hungry to hear.

"Argh," she softly moaned out, covering her mouth as she closed her eyes for a moment, turning her head to hide in his shadow as she looked up at him when she knows her face angle is well hidden by his body, and gave him a silent look that conveyed her message.

"If you're not feeling well, maybe we should call it a night,"

"Not it's fine, it's just a headache," Kagome replied him with a weak smile as she held a pained expression upon her face.

"The doctor did say that your injury is not exactly recovered," he continued worriedly, drawing her a few steps away from the group of older men as they looked at her curiously.

"Perhaps it was just now…it feels familiar, but painful…" Kagome told him softly as she closed her eyes in pain, a hand pressed over where her heart is as she tried to 'calm' herself down.

"We should go back, the doctor did say that this might be a possibility with your amnesia," Sesshoumaru said as she was prepared to lead her away.

Her acting it was just too good, if he would not have known it, he might have really fallen for it.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked frantically, his eyes guilt ridden, even after what had happened he could not help but to look at her from a far despite of Kikyo's warning.

"I'm so sorry! It is it those dru-"

"Kagome!" Kikyo hurriedly bumped pass Inuyasha a fierce warning in her eyes as she ran to her cousin's side after seeing her wavering shakily as she leaned against Sesshoumaru.

"Drugs?" someone whispered as it started up and went around, the guests jumped to conclusion, as they started their own speculations again.

Sesshoumaru glared off Inuyasha as he protectively shield Kagome and lead her out of the event venue after a short apology and to let the rest of the guests enjoy themselves even without their attendance.

"Looks like he is more forthcoming and accommodating," Kagome said once she was sure that there is no one around, save in car as she turned her head to look at the passing night scenery.

He did not say anything, but concentrated his eyes on the road. Even when he already know of what had happened to her, he was still angered when he heard about the admittance of the drugs coming from Inuyasha, and the way that Kikyo had almost always stepped in at the right moment to prevent him from saying any more than is needed.

"Your acting is getting a little too good," Sesshoumaru commented, as he kept his eyes on the road safely driving them back.

"So is yours," she returned it back to him, as she looked at him through the reflection of the car's window.

Half of it was not acting he admitted to himself as he said nothing and kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Qc  
Sorry for the wait, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Yujiro101  
Thanks, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Alaina Kuski  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Eimeren914  
Sorry, it is a little hard for me to update as fast as you would have like, but I do hope that you enjoy this new update.


	19. Hands

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 19: Hands**

After that night it was no surprise that Kikyo was to be on bad terms with Inuyasha, and instead was even more hardworking as she tried 'working' both Sesshoumaru and Kagome to her tune separately.

Dried tears streak down her face as Sesshoumaru looked at her sleeping form on the couch in the afternoon sun. Wanting to reach out an wipe the still wet ones off her face, but drew it back when she turned in her sleep, turning her face to face the inside of the sofa. Frozen on the spot in fear of waking her,

Sesshoumaru did not make a move until he was sure that she was still in sleep. He wanted to tell her that she should return to her room to sleep, but remembered that when in New York or the Hamptons, she would usually spend her free time lazing out in the afternoon sun or during tea, and left her there as he went to retrieve a simple comforter and placed it on her exposed leg.

For a moment when he laid his eyes upon her exposed leg from beneath her skirt, his eyes lingered on it for quite a while before coming back to his senses and draped it on her before moving to the kitchen as he poured himself a drink silently, watching from the island counter as he looked towards the sofa in which she lays resting. It feels good he realized during her absence, to come home to someone, and a homemade meal, something that never really happen much back at the main house or when he stays with his family.

Shaking the thought away from his head, Sesshoumaru cleaned up the glass in the sink, trying to make it as quiet as possible so as to not disturb her, but it still rouses Kagome anyway as she rubbed the tears off her face, feeling embarrassed that perhaps he might have seen it when he placed the comforter on him. Turning her head to look in his direction only to meet his glance as he turned his head back to cleaning the cup.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight," Sesshoumaru told her as he placed the glass cup to dry, turning around to face her with an indifferent look upon his face.

Looking at him for a while, Kagome nodded her head and said "Okay," to his suggestion going with the flow of things as she picked the comforter and folded it properly as she draped it over the sofa.

"What time?" she asked.

"When do you feel like it?"

She thought for a while as she looked at him, "Maybe after you've taken a shower and rest for a while,"

"Okay," he said, making his way up the stairs after replying her. So she cared her him in her own ways, like she did with everything else about her despite of how she is more distant than when he had first known her.

Sesshoumaru came down not long after his bath, hair still somewhat damp despite having blown dry it. Kagome was on the phone when she saw him coming down, and had ended the call soon after he had came down.

"Mother wants us to go over for dinner this weekend," Kagome told him after she had ended the call.

"Okay," he casually agreed picking up his keys as he walked towards her.

"Let's go," he told her somewhat surprising Kagome as she looked at him blankly.

"Give me a moment, I'll go grab my purse,"

Before dinner, Kagome had not expected Sesshoumaru to bring her out to shop about, but she could tell how awkward he felt about it as he walked by her side awkwardly. This was perhaps the first time that they are doing something as casual as this in Tokyo, when in New York or in the Hamptons, it was much more slack, walking down the streets window shopping before dropping by an izakaya that she had not expected.

The place was overwhelmingly crowded with many people crowded in it, talking loudly as orders were shouted out to the kitchen.

"I know you're not used to it, being in this kind of place, we can always go somewhere else where you are more comfortable," Kagome told Sesshoumaru with a frown upon her face as she looked at him seriously.

"It's fine, the food here is good enough," he told her, not intending to move away from where they are seated amongst the many other tables.

It is true, what she had said, that he was not used to coming to a place like this, but it is just something that he would have to get used to since she is usually more at ease in places like this, something that he somewhat understand and yet not really getting it at the same time.

"…You have that look that says otherwise," she pointed out, already gathering her bag as she waited for him to follow her in leaving the place.

"It's fine," he assured her, somehow, Kagome had been the first few to quickly grasp his mood and expression even though he was sure that he almost always have that look of indifference upon his face.

Kagome looked at him with a frown of disbelief in her eyes, as she looked at him, still not moving from where she stood as she looked at him again.

"It's comfortable here," he said, half lying to her as did a few orders of his own, not knowing really how the dishes here are cooked since he had not really eaten much homemade Japanese food until Kagome started cooking at home for them.

She sat down, seeing that serious look on his face when he made the order to a passing female that worked there. There was hesitation in her, but when she saw Sesshoumaru making the order, Kagome added a few more orders before the lady left as she sat across of Sesshoumaru, practically scrutinizing him.

There were many of the dishes that placed before of them as Kagome served a few to Sesshoumaru when he looked unsure of a few of them despite being the one to order it, like the dish of liver with leeks. It was almost funny seeing him struggle as she looked at him expectantly with laughter in her eyes. When he was still looking somewhat intently at the dish with such concentration, Kagome had picked some up and fed it to him immediately despite of that surprised look in his face.

"Chew and swallow," she advised him as she took a mouthful of rice as she chewed on it whilst looking at him to see if he was going to try chewing and swallow it.

It was hard to see that smile in her eyes despite it being so faintly upon her lips, but it was enough at least for now as he swallowed the food that she had shoved almost rather forcefully into his mouth despite his hesitation at first. Though it is the first time that she had ever fed him, and it was an experience that he found himself rather enjoying it.

"It's good," he commented, picking up some more and eating it on his own as he looked across the table at her with those fierce yet indifferent honey golden eyes.

The laughter in her eyes are not as deep but there is that pleased look in them as they continued their meal rather silently, even with Sesshoumaru picking some of the food and placing them in her bowl or in her plate as she ate them silently with a nod of thanks and a glance of her eyes, each returning the same actions through the meal.

It was perhaps the first time that they had so much interaction in their dinner as compared to the last.

"This is not that bad, we should do this more often," Sesshoumaru commented at the end of the meal as they stepped out of the izakaya.

It was nearing the middle of Autumn by now, and it gave him an excuse as he reached out to take hold of one of her hands, walking hand in hand with one another, and without the pretense this time, and neither did Kagome resisted after trying to pull her hand away a few times. Especially when Sesshoumaru refuse to allow her hand to be drawn away from his and had persisted in holding her hand with a calm indifferent look on his face, but a smug but happy look in the depth of his honey gold eyes.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Thanks so much for the support! I'm sorry that this story may not be progressing fast enough for those of you expecting more romance between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, I do not wish to rush it and want to make it more gradual as well, rather than to make things go too fast. I do hope that you enjoy this new update.

To Jazzmon  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well.

To tacosfly  
It might? I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To guest (May 16, 2016)  
I'm sorry to disappoint, as mentioned above I do not really wish to rush it, rushing it somehow feels rather 'off' to me. I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To Yujiro101  
Thank you, so great to hear that you really enjoy this story thus far! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To violets sparkle  
Thank you, that's really great to know that you enjoy this story despite of it not being your type of pairing. I will try not to disappoint in that, but who knows? I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	20. Mothers

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 20: Mothers**

Kikyo was panicking, seeing that she is slowly losing in this game, especially when she is not reaping what she had been sowing on Sesshoumaru. The only good thing is that she had Inuyasha to fall back on, but still, the fact that Sesshoumaru and Kagome has yet to be married, she still have her chance. They are after all very much so similar, and _she_ is the one more talented than her in almost every aspects.

"Kikyo dear, how nice to see you here, have Inuyasha and you both settle on a date to be married?" Izayoi asked one of the days that she was called out to have tea with his mother.

"Oh, we're still trying to decide on it," Kikyo managed a smile as she took a small bite of cake.

"Dear, we should really think about it soon, I want to be a young grandma for my grand children," Izayoi happily told her with a blissful look upon her face just thinking about future grand children.

"We'll think about it soon," Kikyo promised with a difficult smile.

"What is wrong Kikyo? You seem troubled, is something wrong between the two of you?" Izayoi asked with worry as she placed her fork down and looked with worry at Kikyo.

"Oh it's nothing much really," Kikyo said looking away as though worried about telling her, not wanting her to find out.

"You know you can tell me anything, I will do all that I can to help," Izayoi told Kikyo gently with compassion and curiosity as she reached out to place take hold of Kikyo's hand and patting it in a motherly manner.

"Well…" she made a difficult expression again. "It's Kagome, I don't know why but it's like she's trying to win Inuyasha back again and she is already engaged to Sesshoumaru," she continued, head lowered in sadness, eyes hooded by her fringe and her lashes, Kikyo chewed on her lower lips with a worry look, but saw the emotions that flashes across of Izayoi's face.

"Kagome you say? Doesn't she have a case of amnesia?" Izayoi asked with a frown upon her face as she took her hand back and place it on her lap, sitting a little straighter in her seat as she looked to Kikyo for answer.

"Yes, my cousin Kagome, it's just…"

"I don't know…it just feels like she is faking it?" Kikyo lowered her voice as though worried that someone might overhear them.

"Are you sure dear? She does not seem to be the type to be this vicious," Izayoi asked again the frown between her brow deepening as she considered what Kikyo had just said.

"I don't know Auntie Izayoi, but she's been behaving so closely around of Naraku so much, I'm just worried that she might be plotting something and hurt all of us," she finally voiced out her worry, reaching out as she grab ahold of Izayoi's hand her eyes brimming of fear and worry as it watered with unshed tears.

"Now Kikyo, place some faith in Inuyasha, I know my son, he will not let you down, as for Kagome, let's just wait and see," Izayoi comforted the pitiful looking woman before of her a she patted her hand, giving it a assuring squeeze.

"Don't worry a thing about it," she added in comfort, mind already whirling about trying to piece the whole issue together and already working out the problems in her mind.

"Thank you so much Auntie Izayoi," Kikyo said pitifully, picking up the napkin as she dabbed at the corner of her eyes, cautiously looking at her face without being noticed.

 _'Just you wait,'_ she thought poisonously.

Somewhere else in another prefecture of Tokyo, Kagome had organized a nature hike with a group of children in support of what they have done so far in charity to bring them out and about. Sesshoumaru however was nowhere in sight but instead is on route back to Tokyo from having gone up to New York to settle some business there.

They had not really met up with one another face to face, Kagome would sometimes occasionally go back to stay with her mother, telling her that it was too big a place to stay alone at Sesshoumaru's, also it gave her time to spend with her, though one thing that she really was annoyed about, was how Kikyo seem to pop by out of nowhere to spend time with her mother, asking about the properties and what not.

Already a few times, she had begin to suspect the thing going on between Kikyo and Naraku, but how civil they are with one another did not show much, except for that same gleam in both of their eyes that they concealed almost perfectly away from her. Another, there was also Inuyasha who would usually call her phone and end up not saying a word and just hang up, but that in a way is a good thing.

Kagome how is somewhat surprise at how easily he is able to hold out with the weight of the guilt. It's taking some time but the evidence that she needed were slowly being compiled as she got a few of the private investigators that Sesshoumaru trusted to do some of the work whilst she did the few search herself oh the will forgery, which is the few things that made gave her some trouble with.

 _Dddinnnggggg…bzzzz…._

"Sesshoumaru, this is your Mother," an elegant voice called through the intercom as it buzzed through the front door and living room.

Kagome frown unsure of what to do, especially having just gotten out of the shower not too long after. Hurrying down the steps as she rushes towards the intercom, Kagome could see an elegantly dressed lady in a beautiful sundress looking towards the intercom.

"I'm sorry, but Sesshoumaru is not back yet," Kagome replied the call as she waited for the other to reply, no doubt the other would be surprised about it.

"Nonetheless, please ring me in," the voice said through the intercom again after a moment of pause.

A few moments later and she is sitting awkwardly across from Sesshoumaru' s Mother's side as she took a sip of the tea and looked at Kagome.

"So tell me, what is this getting whole engage thing going on, why have neither of you two contacted me regarding about it?" she asked languidly, sitting with a tilt of her body as she half rested on the pillows that she had stacked up to her side.

"Well…Perhaps oba-sama, this question is better directed to Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied her politely, unsure of how to give her a proper answer.

Sesshoumaru had been sure that his mother would not really care, and would be far too busy with her socialite life to come visit him or bother contacting him, especially since it had been years since they last met face to face.

"Please, just Kimi will do, I do not like sounding too old," she says waving it off as she reached over to place her cup back on the glass coffee table top of the living room.

"Tell me, what do you see in Sesshoumaru, and what of Inuyasha," Kimi asked with a languidness, but the tone in which she said it serious and hold a strict yet intimidating manner.

"…" Kimi waited expectantly with a raise of a brow, perfectly imitating that of Sesshoumaru, or perhaps it was Sesshoumaru imitating her.

"I guess he's kind, patient, accommodating…" Kagome thought about it seriously as she recalled back on everything that he has done. "Giving,"

That had Kimi giggling, and then laughing behind a hand as she calmed herself down, "You must have the wrong person, my son is nothing like what you have just describe,"

Kagome frown at her reaction but could more or less understand from the point in which she might be coming from, however there is also the part that Kimi, being Sesshoumaru's mother, she should know more about Sesshoumaru.

"My dear child, that is definitely not the Sesshoumaru that I know, and what of Inuyasha," she asked, finally calming down, an amused smile upon her lips as she propped the side of her head with her hand.

"Inuyasha…" she began to frown with a look of displeasure, disgust even on her face, which made Kimi all the more interested at her reaction.

From the last time that she heard of Kagome, she was head over heels in love with Inuyasha, despite of his wandering mind that went towards Kikyo. Two of whom she had disliked for the first time that she set eyes on them.

"He's something I would like to leave as a past for good," Kagome said through gritted teeth as she put on a forced smile upon her face that did not meet her eyes.

"Oh? Do tell, I do so love to hear interesting as this," her eyes lingering on Kagome, but shifted to the hallway where she saw Sesshoumaru standing.

Sesshoumaru who had been there since hearing her reply, saw the whole thing, and was sure even that his mother saw him there. And the way that she glanced in his direction, he was sure about it.

"That's enough, you do not need to answer her anything Kagome," he told her indifferently, walking towards where Kagome sat as she looked at him, a soft look enter his eyes when he saw Kagome, and sat next to her as he turned a fierce look in his mother's direction.

"Why are you here," he demanded, that fierce golden honey eyes looked at his mother who looked between them looking even more amused and interested at the thing happening before of her very eyes.

"It is good to see you again too Sesshoumaru," she mused looking between the two.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Yujiro101  
Thank you! I'm so glad to see you enjoying it this story so far, I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	21. Call me Mother

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 21: Call me Mother**

Kikyo waited impatiently for Izayoi to take some form of action against Kagome, but instead she sees nothing being done except for them having tea together one of afternoon whilst she was walking about of Roppongi area. And from the looks of things, they seem to be getting along even better than usual, which brought to her some unrest, since she wanted to use Izayoi to help her against Kagome in the first place.

Kimi stayed on in Japan longer than Sesshoumaru had expected and was more than suspicious of his own mother than her merely wanting to spend more time with Kagome, and it unsettled him. There were a few times when he would make time to go out with them, to keep an eye on his mother, but most of the time it came out to nothing.

"Kimi-chan, how nice to see you again," Izayoi's voice cut through the air just as Kimi was introducing Kagome to a few of her upper society and socialite friends.

"Kagome-chan, what a surprise," Izayoi voiced her surprised delight as her eyes brightened at the sight of her more so than it did when seeing Kimi. "I've been missing you coming over to have dinner like you did when you were with Inuyasha," Izayoi reminisce.

Kagome frown at her frown at her words with a look of puzzlement upon her face. Kimi on the other hand was looking between the two with a laughing smile upon her face as her eyes scrutinized between the two woman she stood in between of.

"Izayoi obaa-san, you must have gotten it wrong, I never came over...ever…Did I?" she asked the woman with the frown upon her face still as she had that innocent look of someone who could not seem to remember anything.

"Are you really alright dear Kagome?" Izayoi asked with concern as she took steps up towards Kagome, reaching out to touch her arm as she scrutinized the other's facial expression, trying to spot even the slightest of emotions that might give her away.

Kagome was solemn and silent for a while, her head down as she thought hard, her face practically scrunching up into a frown as she looked hard at the glass of wine in her hand 'trying' to remember.

"The doctor says to not stress yourself to hard in getting your memories back," a pure male voice said as a hand slide itself comfortably and naturally around of her waist, drawing her closer to a solid body by her side as she felt the familiar warmth radiated from it.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called out his name in a soft whisper. Her eyes closed for a moment as though coming out of a trance like state before looking at him only to be met and covered by his cold looking yet invitingly warm lips as her sheer lip-gloss stained his lips when they parted with a sheer glossy sheen that did not went unnoticed to the people looking at them.

"Oh my Sesshoumaru-chan, how you have grown so much since we last met," Izayoi voiced out in a motherly manner as she reached out to grab his arm, only to be avoided by Sesshoumaru as he steered Kagome away to stand by his mother's side.

"You're late my dear son," Kimi commented with an elegant smile as her eyes laughed at the way he is behaving around of her.

It is not a sight that she is used to, but neither is it something that she cannot get used to. She had asked Jaken once, and a few others that are working with him of how they view Sesshoumaru of lately, and all got the same answer that he had changed, somewhat softened, but still a shrewd business man that even they cannot help but to respect.

"How have your night been," he asked that question, mainly to Kagome, his golden eyes narrowed and scrutinizing on Kagome as he glanced towards his mother and then towards of Izayoi.

Kagome looked at him curiously eyes wandering up to their surrounding as she thought about his question for a while, that frowning look still somewhat upon her face until Sesshoumaru lifted up a hand to eased off that frown between her eyebrow, causing her to close her eyes shut like that of a child in response.

"Kimi-san has been really nice, and has been introducing a lot of other associates and socialites that we do not know of.

"My Kagome, you should start getting used to calling me mother or okaa-san, afterall…we will be family soon after we've settle on a date for your wedding and engagement party, Kagome," Kimi told that to Kagome intimately, standing on her empty side as she cut in-between the space of Izayoi and Kagome.

"Oh my, you've not had your engagement party Kagome-chan?" Izayoi was the first to asked her that despite of her annoyance for Kimi who seem to be now intruding and behaving so arrogantly in her view.

"We do not see the need for it," Sesshoumaru replied for Kagome, putting an end to the conversation of the engagement party just as suddenly as how it started with a sharp indifferent look of his own to Izayoi who disregarded it even if she saw and felt it.

"I just wanted something small and intimate, and an engagement party would just be too much in my view," Kagome answered accommodatingly as she looked up with a blissful smile at Sesshoumaru, stepping closer to him.

She could feel his intolerance for Izayoi with the way he would tightened his hold around of her waist, when Kimi and Izayoi started talking, cutting into the conversation that was awaiting for Kagome's answer as he looked on silently at the two of them, bringing Kagome closer towards him as though to shield her from the two women raging a silent undercurrent war with one another.

"That is so very you Kagome," Kimi said, patting her motherly on her arm as she took another long elegant sip from her glass of chilled bubbling pink champagne. "Just let me know if you would need any help, and I will be right there to plan everything out with you," Kimi reassured her with another intimate motherly smile as she stood closely to Kagome and her son.

"Of course," Kagome replied with her own reassurance to Kimi as she smiled sweetly at her.

Izayoi as though not wanting to be left out and play a part, offered her help as well, indicating that she could find her any time, giving Kagome her number to call her up for even the simplest of thing if she wishes. Kagome smiled at her reply and answered in return, only to feel Sesshoumaru's tightened grip around of her waist as he pulled her closer.

They drank and mingled that night, all the while with Sesshoumaru keeping close to her as he stirred her to avoid Izayoi whenever he can, with his own mother, he did not really care much since she is not showing signs of wanting to step in to ruin their current plans.

Drinking a little too much even after the party, and being brought out by Sesshoumaru for the first time for a little sip in the night, Kagome fell asleep in the car ride back to their penthouse. When the engine turned off with a soft hum, Sesshoumaru turned his cool eyes to look at Kagome's sleeping form, he got out of the car, to carry her up to their penthouse.

It was odd at first, awkward even for him to say 'their', but now it came out so easily without resistance and she had also fit into his life easily and so naturally that he did not really mind it or find it a burden now. There were a few time when Kagome stirred in his arms, Sesshoumaru remained still as he carried her up to her room, lingering by her bedside a long length of time as he looked at her.

The coldness in his eyes were no longer there, replaced with tenderness as he reached out with a cool hand to brush the stray strands away from her face, leaning in to look at her carefully, taking in every little detail of her face and lingered on her lips.

And just as naturally and unconsciously, Sesshoumaru leaned down to press a kiss to her brow, smoothening out the frown there, before landing a long delicate lingering kiss upon her lips. It was only when Sesshoumaru left her room did Kagome sluggishly opened her eyes to looked at the door to her room, a hand reaching up to touch her lips, still able to feel his lingering kiss. Her hand fell heavily to the side of her head, still dizzying and buzzing from the amount of alcohol that she had consumed that night, Kagome closed her eyes and fell into the swirling darkness as she fell asleep easily, his kiss not the main thing on her mind.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Was having a mild writer's block, now that I'm back with something, I hope that you guys enjoy this new update! Take care now!

To Guest (May 28, 2016)  
Thanks! I'm sorry for the delay in that, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Yujiro101  
Haha well I guess you have a 50-50 answer here or so. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To wolfgirl09  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To sesshkagfans  
Thanks! I'm sorry for the delay due to the writer's block. Well I'm not too sure where to place Kikyo, but it should be interesting I hope. Hope that you enjoy this new update!


	22. The Cold Treatment

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 22: The Cold Treatment**

She had been isolated, given the cold shoulder by Inuyasha of all person! At first it had been him being a little distant from her after another argument that sparked up between the both of them, and when she had tried speaking to him a few times, he changed the subject if not left the room with an excuse.

And recently, Inuyasha had disappeared off overseas on a business meeting that he had not let her know about, or even thought of bringing her along with him. And she had been unable to fully talk to Inuyasha properly or even get him from his office.

"Auntie Izayoi, have you heard from Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked with a worried look scrunched up upon her face as she looked at the older female before of her.

"Is he not busy in New York?" Izayoi asked with a frown as she set her cup of tea down lightly onto the glass table as she reached for a dessert piece in the 3-tiered tea dish sets.

Looking as though she is being wronged, Kikyo acted the part of a distraught and ignored over. Izayoi seeing her expression, sighed out as she eyed Kikyo for a while and thought of her own son again.

"I'm not sure what has been going on between the two of you Kikyo-chan, but you should know how my son is, and I know you love him dearly, so please be patient," Izayoi says as she reached out for Kikyo's hand, patting it as she comforted the young woman before of her.

"I know," Kikyo said in a softer tone as she looked down onto the table at the desserts and her cup of tea,

"Don't look too depressed, I will ask about Inuyasha for you," Izayoi added as she reached out for her cup of tea, sipping it again before pouring more from the tea pot to refill her cup.

"Thank you Auntie Izayoi," Kikyo meekly says as she smiled at her.

Izayoi had been in touch with Kagome and been taking her out to 'reminisce' about the past and to 'catch-up' with her as well. The task was easy enough, and there are some things about Kagome in which she had found different, especially with the lost of certain memories that surprised her even after knowing.

"I think you should hurry with setting a wedding date with Kagome," Kimi says as she sat in her Sesshoumaru's office, looking around with a look of indifference for his taste in the design of the place.

Sesshoumaru did not say a thing as he ignored his mother, finding her currently annoying since the time that she had barged her way into his office and decided to 'spend some time' with him.

When his mobile phone buzzed, Sesshoumaru read the content of his message before typing a quick response and letting it rest on the table near his hand again as he continued with his work unaffected, like a machine.

"You're not at all cute," Kimi says looking at her son and his lack of response, practically ignoring him as she languidly sat side ways in a luxurious manner as though she is posing for a high end product.

"I've a very busy day," he commented indifferently, never once looking up to look at his mother as Sesshoumaru did what he always did, with the occasional break to ready his new message whenever it comes, and sending an immediate reply out.

All these, Kimi saw and took it all into mind. And knowing her son's own behavior, from time to time, she could see that the message holds his attention despite of him saying that he is busy. It was really easy to find the answer as to who he is replying each time, especially when there is a touch of softness to her face whenever it is from a certain someone.

"Some motherly advise, she can be taken away anytime if you do nothing," Kimi says, looking at her son once more, taking note of even the littlest of actions from him.

He ignored her once again, waiting for his mother to show her own way out of his office and building.

"Taishō-sama, a Miss Kikyo Miyaguchi is here to see you,"

"What about,"

There was pause of silence, Sesshoumaru did not really bother or took it to mind much, except for his mother who was looking at him oddly, a light frown upon her brow as she look thoughtfully at her son. To hear Kikyo's name is one thing, however to hear that Sesshoumaru might consider allowing her up to his office, was another one.

Kimi shook her head when a rather weak reason was given, but saw the same old cold indifferent look that is usually almost always upon his face, maybe except when he is faced with Kagome. She had at first thought of leaving, but after hearing that call, she had decided to stay and watch on, to see exactly what is going on between him and the two woman.

"Sesshoumaru-kun!" Kikyo's voice rang through the room just as soon as the door opens, making Sesshoumaru to feel annoyed and disgusted at the moment, but instead held on to a calm and indifferent face as he did not bother looking up at her.

Kikyo's eyes lit up at the sight of him, and just taking a few steps into the room, she had nearly wanted to say what she had already planned out in her mind, however when she caught the scent of another female's perfume, Kikyo's eyes narrowed at it and turned her head with a sharp and venomous look in it, only to meet with a calm amused ones that shared the same color as Sesshoumaru's.

"Auntie Kimi," she greeted with a smile upon her lips as she let her eyes soften to show a kind polite smile upon her face as she walked towards of Kimi, bowing to her respectfully as she would to an elder docile and harmless.

Kikyo had tried a few times to compliment and praise Kimi a few times but was met with her smile, and did not say much to her, always in polite short answers that did not really give Kikyo much chance to continue speaking, and it annoyed her about it, wanting to give Kimi a good impression of herself for better in the future should she be able to get what she wants in the end.

"Leave if you have nothing to say," Sesshoumaru ordered Kikyo strictly, already finding his patience for her presence has reached its' limit.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-kun, I just thought that we could…well…" looking towards Kimi with a glance, "Speak in a more private setting...Perhaps over dinner and drinks?" she added in, letting her voice sound softer and with a certain huskiness to her lower voice as she looked at him with wide shining eyes that sparked with interest.

"Leave,"

"So I guess we should arrange this in private?" Kikyo asked a little more boldly even with a softer gentler voice in askance.

"Leave now or have the security escort you out," Sesshoumaru grinded the words out of his teeth with annoyance as his eyes flashed coldly at her.

Perhaps he had been too nice to her, accommodating her to the point of allowing her to his office when he would never allow anyone else that has nothing to do with his business or himself in. Meanwhile, Kimi saw every little expression that Kikyo has to share and express upon her face. Despite how fast Kikyo might have thought that she have hidden it, but it was easy to read, perhaps it comes with age and experience, and also her woman's intuition.

"What about-"

"Leave," he ordered her again, cutting her off from saying anything and leaving her with no way to say yes or not to his order but to obey.

"Okay…" Kikyo says looking at him like a child being scolded and have been wronged. "I'll call…"

When Kikyo had left, Kimi looked at her son with interest and in silent contemplation as she thought back on it.

"I don't know the game that you two are playing, but Kagome is a good girl despite some misgiving that she seem to have, but I like her, get rid of the extra string," Kimi says, already at the door to his room as she looked at her son once again, checking with the nearest reflective surface to see her appearance and then left.

Sesshoumaru waited a while, his knuckles already turning white from clenching them into fists from when Kikyo had started talking. With his mother, it was easier but he did not feel that it was as much of a pain as compared to Kikyo who is getting more and more on his nerve, and even more so annoying and shortening his fuse.

Keeping his temper in check, his eyes flashed coldly, and already in his mind he is planning on bringing things forward as it is to shorten the time span that he would have to tolerate another moment of Kikyo.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
A little shorter than my usual length, but I think it suits this chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update.

To Vanialex  
Thank you, I'm so glad to hear that from you as well. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Wren210  
Haha I guess sooner or later? There is the few main parts of it here and there in the few chapters in the story that explain its. I'm just not too sure at which point I'll be writing about the story few empty spots? Guess we'll have to wait and see about that as well? I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To Yujiro101  
Haha well we need some parts to start things up as well. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To slvrphoenx  
Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To wolfgirl09  
Thanks! Yea I know how bad it can be, last time I had a dry spell that lasted for a few years I guess. Surprisingly I actually came back to writing again. Though, my writing have definitely suffer as well, you're not alone in that department. Well, I hope that you enjoy this new update! 


	23. Anxious

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 23: Anxious**

No one seem to be helping her, not even Izayoi even after she had promised to in some points. Kikyo chewed on her lower lips, feeling annoyed and frustrated as it twisted her face in anger. And with the call just now, Inuyasha says he was going to extend his work stay a little while longer and then, he hung up! It was not a surprise to her that he was going to extend, but the face that he was so hostile towards her and just hung up surprised her more. Grinding her teeth at the memory of it, Kikyo gripped her phone so tightly until her knuckles turned white.

Naraku, he was literally her last chance and choice now, there is no other way, now that it would seem all her paths are blocked by the two people that she thought that she could use.

"Here to pay back your debt Kikyo?" Naraku drawled from behind his desk as his right hand man gave him the latest report and information of business.

Kikyo looked uneasily at the male standing by his eyes, eyes flickering back to Naraku as she bit on her lower lips.

"I need your help,"

"Oh?"

"You want Kagome," she said slowly and cautiously, keeping her eyes on his face as she tried to read his expression. "…And I want Sesshoumaru,"

"You've Inuyasha Kikyo, or do you want the both of them," Naraku said pointed it out with a glance of his eyes towards her whilst receiving a paper document from his secretary, half reading the report.

From when Kikyo has come in, he already known that she wanted something from him, but what she had wanted, he had more or less a few brief ideas about it. Though he had said it the last time that he did not need her help, but he feel like he should have a change in heart about it, but with Kikyo as a distraction for Sesshoumaru, it will cut the trouble down by half. It is merely just using one another, or mainly him using her and that's the end of it.

"Are you interested or not," Kikyo asked him with an ill temper.

Naraku looked at her carelessly, as though not really taking what she says seriously and continued with his work, and giving orders to his secretary. Kikyo was feeling anxious about his answer, knowing that he had already warned her off and rejected her the last time.

"I'm busy at the moment Kikyo," That was her signal from him to leave, causing Kikyo to freeze as she looked at him with narrowed eyes, not liking that he is dismissing her so immediately.

"I want an answer," Kikyo stubbornly glared at him with irritation.

Giving his secretary a look, the other male walked over to Kikyo, giving her a 'please' sign his hand stretched out and pointing in the direction of the door, he looked at Kikyo in a dangerous manner, already giving her a silent warning and ready to follow through with it as well.

"Miss Miyaguchi, please," he politely said with a mild polite smile upon his face as he patiently waited for Kikyo to stand and leave, sometimes glancing in Naraku's direction to see his intention.

"Boss?" his secretary returned alone, standing by Naraku's side as he resumed his previous work, catching up with what they might have left out or off by accident.

"Leave it for now, let her worry and anxious for a while," Naraku told his secretary, not really caring or minding much about the deal that Kikyo had presented him. And like him, Kikyo can be a double edge sword, something that he does not like for a woman to be too smart.

"Yes Boss," his secretary replied respectfully as they resumed the work that needed his attention.

Sesshoumaru received the news as soon as Kikyo entered the building, and frowned at it. There are a few possibilities that ran though his mind, but none of them are of anything good going on between the two of them. He had told the one consolidating the daily report, to create a separate one most of the time when it comes to Naraku and Kikyo. He was not too sure about it, but he did not want to let her know more about the ones that might have drugged her until he was sure.

Inuyasha however was now back in Tokyo, and instead of returning back home first, he had thought to reach out to Kagome, searching for her at places that she would use to go to often, but found her at neither of them. Though when he dropped by the business that Sesshoumaru and her opened up, he felt guilt gripped his heart and squeezing it tightly.

"Kagome," he called out in a shaky voice as he walked towards her on staggered and weak legs.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out in surprise, not expecting him to come and find her today, not when Kikyo had been telling her that he was going to return only later in the week.

"Kagome…" he called out again, repeating her name a few times, even trying to reach out to pull her into his hug, but she easily moved out of his way and looked at him disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done it!" he continued to saying as though insane, causing Kagome to frown at him as she took steps backwards, looking towards her staff for help.

Security was called, along with Sesshoumaru whilst Kagome stayed away from Inuyasha until he was dragged away by Kikyo, who did not looked all too pleased or happy about seeing him, especially with the way that he had behaved. For once Kikyo did not have that pretentious mask upon her face or the polite smile that she has, Instead Kagome watched along with the rest of her staff as Kikyo practically dragged Inuyasha out of the door.

By the time that Sesshoumaru got there, he was only in time to see Kikyo angrily dragging Inuyasha into the car and warning him in a dangerously low tone of his foolishness and slamming the car door shut and ordering his driver to leave.

"Kagome," he called out, immediately coming to her side as he hugged her tightly before placing a light kiss upon her forehead.

"They just left," Kagome said, looking up at him her eyes cold and steely.

"Forget about him," he told her, looking in the direction in which Kikyo and Inuyasha had left, the same cold indifference in his eyes before looking down at Kagome as he led her towards her office.

Everyone else in the small office went back to work, murmuring about what happened as they gossiped about it.

"Did he do anything to you?" Sesshoumaru asked her with a concern frown only to get a frown in return from her.

"No, but I think that he's going to break soon," Kagome told him, her frown deepening as she thought about it.

"Are you getting second thoughts,"

"…No," she said after a while adding a later "Not really,"

"Don't, he doesn't deserve it," Sesshoumaru told her strictly.

Seeing that Kagome did not say a single thing but remained solemn in thought, he suggested something to take her mind off things "Let's go for dinner, a movie before that if you wish,"

"Mnh…I guess we could," Kagome said, still distracted as she took a sit on the comfortable two-seater sofa that they had bought for her office.

When his phone buzzed, Sesshoumaru read his message with a frown on the update that he was given, but other wise did not really bother much about it, only replied the other to have everything documented and recorded.

"What's wrong?" she asked him with a frown looking at him and then at the phone that he was pocketing at the moment.

"Just some work," he told her, already leading her out of the office room to bring her out as he watched her say good bye to the people working there.

Some things, he is not planning on telling Kagome just yet, at least not until he feels that it is right for her to know.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Yujiro101  
Haha thanks. Well, we'll have to see about that in the near future chapters as well. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Vanialex  
Maybe she might? Well, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To jazz  
One will never know? Well, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Wren210  
Thanks! Well...Who knows~  
Hmm about that part, well we'll have to wait and see about it in the near future chapters as well.  
Well I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	24. Moving On…

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 24: Moving On…**

Naraku was starting to make his move, being more active when 'meeting' with either Sesshoumaru or Kagome, and so is Kikyo. They worked almost seamlessly together on appearance wise, however when it comes to what goes on beneath, only the two will know best, and their working relationship is really not as best as can be with one too many conflict of interest and idea.

In the end, it is Kikyo who would have to give in, knowing that the little amount of ability that she has is nothing in comparison as to what Naraku was able to achieve, and least to say that limited amount of hold that she now seem to have on Inuyasha as well. Izayoi on the other hand had been spending more time calling Kagome out testing her out and calling her to gathering that includes both Inuyasha and Kikyo much to the annoyance of Sesshoumaru.

Kimi on the other hand was viewing everything through laughing eyes, occasionally calling Kagome and Sesshoumaru out for a meal or two or to invite Kagome to a gathering that she organized, other than that, she has been relatively lower in profile as compared to her usual self.

Finally being able to get a breather or so these past few days having fake illness of a bouts of pain to her head, Sesshoumaru had done the simplest thing of rejecting visitation saying that she needed to rest quietly and effectively chasing away unwanted people. Occasionally she will make an appearance outside with Sesshoumaru in some place quiet, but enough for people eyes to see her and Sesshoumaru together, especially to see how pale and weak she looked.

One must of course play this act through and through, after all, now that they are starting to make their move, it is time to start making their move. The date has already been set and they are just worried for the worse, most especially Sesshoumaru, especially when he knows of the capabilities in which Naraku has behind of him. The things that he has gathered against the other was not really near enough to give him a life sentence, but he still has his people out there on the look out collecting what he needed.

Sesshoumaru is never one for romance, and with Kagome it is never the most conventional when comparing her to the rest of the other woman that are eager to please for their own purpose, goal and rights. With Kagome, she makes it clean cut and simple, making everything business-like and for appearance sake, apart from that, they are still their own person. However at one point, things changed for him and he wanted more.

"Have you chosen the venue yet?"

"Kimi insisted on finding us a location,"

"I think that Kimi knows…" Kagome told him with a frown as she followed Sesshoumaru, letting him lead her to the balcony of his penthouse.

Circling a loose arm around of her waist, he placed the other on the railing in front of them. The view from his penthouse is calm, and quiet, except for the traffic of cars that are still driving on the road.

Placing his head near her neck area, he could smell the very faint scent that uniquely, and unlike many of the other women, he liked it more when she does not use overly too much perfume, mainly the natural scent of some of her body lotion that tends to change from season to season. Lifting the hand from the rail, his cool fingers tilted her face towards him and kissed her.

Kissing is really common as day to them both now, and she had grown comfortable with it, even find it natural and more of a habit now, especially with how this acting part turned out to be more real than as an act. When he deepened the kiss, Kagome reacted to it naturally and did not push him away. It was never this deep with Inuyasha, as though he had been afraid of her or something,

With Sesshoumaru, though she had admitted a first being intimidated by it and new to it, and he had guided her into it slowly and at her pace rather than forcing her to. He made Inuyasha seemed dulled, almost making her wonder with whom he had practiced it on. Then again it did not matter as she tried to pull away and end it, but Sesshoumaru did not allow, seeing that she still had her sense about her.

And when he felt her body slowly relaxes and surrender to him, his hand started to roam a little, tracing the side of her skin, playfully drawing circles at her waist through her clothes, fingers lightly tracing upwards, he was stopped by a small hand and a nervously breathing Kagome. Sesshoumaru peeked a look at her from beneath his lashes before they broke apart, and what he saw made his eyes soften in looks but yet still held its confusion.

She is perhaps both still pure and innocent innocent in many ways, or that she was not used to another touching her in such a manner. Kagome opened and closed her mouth unsure of what to say, but her face was flushed with a pretty red that he could see under the dim warm lighting, and felt unknown and immense satisfaction with the way that she reacted. He reached out to hold her but Kagome had tried to avoid his touch this time nervously.

He frowned this time, "I just want to hold you," he told her calmly despite of how he is itching with one too many emotions running in him.

Her eyes widened to look at him almost nervously, looking around for an escape of sorts as though he is some sort of a wolf. Seeing her hesitation it hurts, but he did not allow her to give it much thought or too clear a thought to run through her mind as he pulled her into his arms, relishing the feeling of her body against his and the warmth coming from her, as he ignored her trying to push him away.

"I just want to hold you," he told her, voice reverberating from his chest in a voice of satisfaction at the current moment.

Kagome stopped struggling, peaking up at him with wide-eyed and a frown, but did nothing. He had always been like this in front of many people as an act, however now it felt more real, more sincere, and though it made her heart pound, it also scares her.

"It's late, we should go to sleep," she nervously said trying to get out of his arms.

"We've not eaten yet," he informed her, almost laughingly at her struggle to get away even though it is rather disappointing that she is trying to get away from him.

She was silent, but said nothing, her mind a blank confusion as she tried to work out an excuse. Though she still meekly followed him out for dinner and drinks despite of his unusual change in his attitude when it is just the two of them.

"I like you," he confessed seriously to Kagome in the car when they are in the car park of their house.

Kagome looked at him in surprise, not quite registering what he just said. Sesshoumaru did not push her, allowing her to slowly take it in.

"Kagome, I like you," he repeated that again, this time his voice softening a lot as he looked at her with a face of seriousness.

She turned her head to look at him, eyes full of disbelief, confusion and myriads of other emotions flashing through it, and it hurts him somehow seeing her she look at him more in disbelieve.

"W…why?" she asked in a strangled voice as she looked at him with eyes that told him that she does not believe in his words.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Yujiro101  
Haha thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Wren210  
Thanks! Haha I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Vanialex  
Thanks, so great to know that! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Guest (June 28, 2016)  
Thanks~  
I never really meant for this to end up bashing any characters, just using them for certain roles? Well one can never stop how others may say, but I'm glad that you enjoyed this story thus far. =) I hope that you enjoy this new update as well.


	25. Perfect Fit

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 25: Perfect Fit**

He never really gotten a straight answer out of her, instead she would always throw at him questions that made him frown in frustration for a long time period after she had walked out on him when he was unable to reply her. He had never thought that this would be that troublesome, or in the least bit difficult in the first place.

It was hard to describe what he liked about her, it was just about everything, including that scheming dark side of her, he found it almost cute how she tried to make their lives difficult when in fact she has been nothing but kind in his view. Too gracious to them in fact, whereas he would just immediately take action once he has everything in hand.

 _"What do you mean by 'like'?"_

 _"What do you like about me?"_

 _"How are you even sure that you even 'like' me,"_

Those were the few things that she had asked of him, he had originally though that once he had fallen in love, but even after that experience, he was not sure exactly what does being in love means after that, not fully comprehending much about it in the end, and yet he could not get rid of the wanting to be around her and protect her.

Perhaps he had not phrased himself properly, and now things are a little unsettled between the two of them that is already strained enough as it is. Both of them have tried in their own way of moving forward, Kagome being with the plan to quickly take on firmer shape, and Sesshoumaru with his own sets of problems with his personal life, and replying her, wanting to give her a satisfying answer.

"That dress looks perfect," Kimi said as she watched Kagome came out of the changing room.

Kikyo looked surprise when she saw Kagome walking out in a wedding dress before of her. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Kagome dressed in a simple yet extravagant wedding dress.

"Oh yes, Auntie Kimi is right, you look perfect in that," Kikyo added in though rather grudgingly, as she smiled happily on her face, but that smile never did reach her eyes, neither did it come forth from within of her.

"Perhaps I should try a few other dresses just to be sure?" Kagome said, chewing her lower lips as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Try this," a male said as the soft muffled sound of his shoes on the carpeted ground could be heard coming from the door way along with the rustling sound of plastic and cloth along with the foot steps.

"Sesshou…" Kagome called out to his name in surprise, looking at him and then at Kimi who smiled at her innocently with a playful smile playing upon her lips.

Seeing her standing there in a wedding dress, Sesshoumaru felt blissful, happy and anticipating for the day of their wedding. However his eyes dimmed, remembering what she said, he felt somewhat down and gloomy about it as his eyes dimmed. Motioning for the person carrying the dress to bring it towards of Kagome, he saw the confused look in her eyes as the other slowly revealed the dress before of her.

Kikyo watches with envy and jealousy as she looked at Sesshoumaru, then at the dress that is still within the partially translucent clothes bag as her eyes shone with greed at it. Kimi caught it, but when Kikyo found out of her lack of control over her own emotions, she quickly have it replaced with a more complacent and serene look.

"But how do you know that we'll be here?" Kagome asked him with a frown, after seeing the dress, shock and stunned. Her hand touches the soft fabric, her fingers lingering on the fabric, unable to take her hands off it.

"Mother told me," Sesshoumaru replied her easily, going towards his mother as he motioned for the female staff of the shop to help Kagome with the change in a royally manner.

Kagome looked towards Kimi questioningly who only smiled at her innocently and motioned for her to change, anticipation and silently laughing glee in her eyes. Without much of a fight, but a few more frowns Kagome could only shake her head with a smile that if one could see closely is that of a lonesome one before she turned to enter the dressing room again.

Sitting outside, Kimi was updating on Sesshoumaru of what they have done that day, even showing him pictures that she had taken on her phone of Kagome in the various dresses. Kikyo had looked on silently unsure of when to step in to say a few words, when she did, Sesshoumaru did not pay her much attention, whilst Kimi would glanced at her from the corner of her eyes in amusement.

The 'Oh's and 'Ah's coming from the dressing room was enough to let Sesshoumaru stop listening to his mother and sat up a little straighter in his chair as he looked in the direction of where the dressing room is, already at the edge of his seat, waiting in anticipation.

Kikyo saw his expression and already she could feel that hatred in her growing. She turned her head away, glaring in the direction of where Kagome is hiding behind the curtains with the other few staffs that are helping her carefully into the wedding dress that Sesshoumaru had brought along with him. If anything, she wants to be the one to replace Kagome, and could not help but to gnash her teeth at it.

Kagome walked out of the dressing room, her dress carefully lifted by the two of the staff as one carried her trail while the other lifted her veil, guiding her to the platform as Kagome made a turn, letting the dress to fall around of her gently down to the carpeted ground to show the full extent of the dress on her.

"My…Sesshoumaru I must say, you really do have an eye," Kimi gasped out softly, stunned at the image of the bride-to-be in front of her.

"Oh Kagome, you look so lovely!" Kikyo gasped out in fake happiness that held her bitterness in it even if her face is full of smiles, but there is also that coldness in the depth of her eyes shining.

Kagome looked surprised as well, wearing a simple empire dress of white silk with silver and gold threads along the edges and simple designs, clear crystal embellishments finishing the dress, shining with each of the dresses movements. Her vein made of the simples organza with simple similar designs on it and similar crystals dotting the simple white veil sparsely in tiny crystals.

Sesshoumaru was stunned by the sight, he had the dress made especially for her, something simple, but enough to catch the eyes. And he was right in choosing a simple modest empire dress with a long tulip bell sleeves covering her arms, opening from her shoulder as it open behind of her like a pair of gossamer wings, made of thin silk that one can see her arms through.

"Sesshoumaru, this is too much," Kagome told him even this is really the dress that has caught her eyes to the point that she is unable to take her eyes of it. The feel of it though is soft as silk and almost light, but made heavy by the crystal embellishment that really left her stunned and surprise.

He did not say a word, but he could not take her eyes off from the moment that she stepped out from behind of the changing room curtain. He stood up, smiling very faintly upon his lips as it tugged at the side of his lips, walking towards of her as he reached out to grab both of her hands and brought them to his lips as he kissed both hands.

"You look lovely, it's a perfect fit" Sesshoumaru says as with tenderness in his eyes as he looked at her, seeing how the dress fitted her perfectly, just as how he had imagined it would be.

"This was especially designed for you," he said, "I hope that you will wear this," he added the last part in a low tone, taking a step up onto the platform and getting closer towards her.

Kagome was left speechless as her eyes looked at him in the eyes before searching it for other traces of something that even she is unsure. She could not help but feel touched by this gesture, and her face softened without herself knowing about it either.

"…I…I will," she replied softly, a soft true smile appear upon lips that brightened up her face as her eyes watered for the first time in front of him, and a blush tinted her face, as it made her look all the more alluring and enchanting to him.

Over the duration that she stays with him, he would sometimes hear her sobbing or crying when she is in her room. If he had not been walking by it, he would not have known about it either. In the beginning he had walked away leaving her to cry on her own. However about a month later, he would sometimes hear her cry late in the night or sometimes, he would even hear her cry out a few times in the night. Again he did nothing at first, but would later try entering her room only to see that the door to her room is more often locked than left unlocked.

"Well, it looks like we have found the perfect dress," Kimi said as she walked the last few steps towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru to stand by them, breaking their lovey-dovey moment.

The scene however was as piercing as ever to Kikyo as a sneer tugged upon her lips, but wiped it away immediately to replace it again with a happy smile as she too walked up towards them, reaching out to try grabbing both Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's hands into her own, but was instead taken a hold of by Kimi before she could even touch theirs. Kikyo frowned at it as she said nothing, but smiled happily at them that as always, did not reach her eyes.

"Oh your bachelorette party! We've everything all planned out for you," Kikyo said with excitement, drawing their attention towards her, and it pleases her very much.

"I can't wait for it!" Kikyo says as she reached out to brush hands with Sesshoumaru's whilst she grab hold of Kagome's ones and already it was frowned at by Sesshoumaru when her hand touches his, disgusting him. However Kikyo did not see it as it was gone in a blink of the eye before anyone can take note of it.

"Come now, go get change, and you two can go spend some time together," Kimi says as she guided Kagome towards the changing room, as two of the other female staffs are already helping her, carefully lifting of her trail and veil.

"I'll wait for you here," he assured her, watching her be led away by the two staffs as he turned his back away from Kikyo, a look of disdain flashes across his eyes before it calmed back to it's cool indifference.

Kimi looked at Sesshoumaru with laughter in her eyes, leading her son back to the seat as she talked to him quietly, the two of them ignoring Kikyo which made her frown as she was followed to sit by Sesshoumaru side, but she was still ignored.

It did not take long, before Kagome returned back, dressed in her normal clothes as she walked towards them, but was already received by Sesshoumaru mid way through who spoke softly to her and led her away from the dressing and waiting room area after a nod to his mother. Kagome looked at him with knitted brow, but did not forget to call out a goodbye to Kimi and lastly to Kikyo.

"They look so good together," Kimi said with smiles as she walked out soon after them after she had the same person who brought the dress do so again and to follow after her.

Her words pierced Kikyo as a ferocious look upon her face that she could no longer hide as she glared at them. Though when she thought about what she had already planned with Naraku, she felt better, but could not help but wish that that day would come sooner.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
So glad to see that you guys are not disappointed so far. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update as well!

To Vanialex  
Haha, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Yujiro101  
I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Wren210  
Thanks! Any guys will, well most guys will have to, even my own haha he had trouble with it. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Guest (June 30, 2016)  
Well that might and might not have to happen soon. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Jz  
Well, who knows really. I hope that you enjoy this new update! =D


	26. I'm Sorry

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 26: I'm Sorry**

Sesshoumaru growled out in anger as he rushed up forward to the two people that are pulling Kagome along as he ran up to punch the two and shielded her from them. Kikyo watched from the inside of the club, in the darker area that gave her a great front row seat to the show without anyone knowing that she was there. She had not expected Sesshoumaru to be there, in fact she had hoped that they would have just dragged her off faster.

"Damn him," she growled, already finding it tiring how Sesshoumaru keeps ruining her plan.

Tonight it was all meant to drag her away, and leave him a laughing stock, and now, he has to ruin all that she had planned with Naraku as a 'surprise' for Kagome's bachelorette's party! Kikyo watched with grinded teeth as she saw how Sesshoumaru whisked her away so quickly once the police was alerted. She turned away to return back into the club, practically stomping her way in, all the while angrily thinking of how the plan had gone under so easily.

She was shaking not so visibly, but he could feel it just by holding her in his arms. The bouncers working in the club had restrained the two that had harassed her, the two only left once Sesshoumaru and Kagome had both made their statement, whilst he pressed for harder charges on the two offending person.

He did not say much on the way back, only to hold onto her hands tightly as though afraid that something might take her away from him. His eyes fixed with concentration on the road as he drove them back to their place quickly, wanting nothing more than to keep her behind those walls where he knows she will be safer.

"Are you hurt anywhere," he asked her seriously once they are back in the penthouse, seating her down seriously by the kitchen island table on the bar stool.

His eyes roamed her body checking every exposed skin for even the slightest of blemish as he scrutinized her to the point of making her feel uncomfortable about it as she frown at him and fidgeted in her seat as though it would work in evading his eyes.

"Stop it," Kagome finally bit out, feeling rather uncomfortable about it still as she shifted in her seat.

"I'll call the doctor," he said firmly, turning his back as he picked up his phone from the table top.

"Stop, you do not need to, I'm perfectly fine," Kagome told him quickly as she reached out to grab him by his shirt, pulling him away from it with a little more force than usual.

He turned his golden eyes towards her searching her face for traces of her lying to him.

"Stay away from Kikyo and Naraku," he told her in warning, not telling her about the reason behind of them.

He could see it in her eyes, the answer that he is unwilling to see. Her defiance and rejection to his warning, and half an order, annoyed and frustrated him as well, most especially when he is doing this for her own good.

"This is for your own good," Sesshoumaru told her, putting his voice down to a gentle tone as he approached her, reaching up with a hand to cup the side of her face.

Annoyance dance in both of their eyes as they tried to make one or the other to submit to one another. Neither gave in easily, and continued this way until Sesshoumaru looked at her hard with those indifferent cold eyes that wavered only when it comes to her.

"Just listen to me for once, I will never put you in harms' way," he told her with an unnoticeable sigh in his voice, "Even if you do not believe that I'm in love with you or like you, but at least believe in me," he added seriously as he look at her with sincerity in his eyes.

It made her waver in surprise the words that is coming out from his mouth, something that she had not expected at all, and it sounded more like a confession to her despite it not being the first coming from him. He saw the waver in her eyes as he reached out with his hands to grab hers warmly and gently in his, gently rubbing the back of her hand with his hand as he looked at her closely without a lie in his words.

"You know about the two of them," she narrowed her eyes at him, pushing his hands away. "You've been hiding it all from me?" she continued pressing on with disbelief but later laugh at it finding herself to be so gullible.

Sesshoumaru did not dare to say a thing, but to look at her solemnly, reaching out for her hands again, only this time, he held onto it more firmly, not allowing her to pull it back.

"I meant to tell you," he told her slowly.

"When," she demanded frustrated at him and herself, finding herself to be like that of a clown acting on her own trying to find the connections but he knows everything and purposely did not let her know.

"When we find something more concrete," he told her without holding back the information this time, contemplating in his mind that perhaps it had been a mistake on his end for hiding it from her and not create the current friction that is happening between them at the moment.

He did not lie to her, but instead he withheld information to her that might have brought things to a faster end. She felt inferior somehow at the moment, angry and frustrated at how blindly she had been trying to feel her way around to quickly grasp hold of things, to find the links and connections to everything.

"I…I'm tired," she told him, turning her head away from him as she pulled her hand out of his forcefully, as she got off her seat to maneuver her way around of him quickly and going up to her room where the room door half slammed shut.

His eyes followed after her back through the whole times, not forcing his way to make her accept or to rush up after her to comfort her or to put her more at ease. He could see that hurt in her eyes and it pulled and tugged at his chest, making him feel guilty for hiding it from her.

He wanted to apologize to her, but dared not to at the moment, knowing that it will mean nothing to her, if not, be ignored by her and she will still be first to rush up to her room and hide in there.

It bothered him, that guilt feel that he has towards her, and made him unable to sleep as he waited for her to open her door so that he could go up to talk to her with her a little calmer and more cool-headed.

 _'I'm sorry,'_ he wanted to say, but it worries him that she might give him the chance to say it or for her to acknowledge it that he did it mainly for her own good.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I'm sorry for the delay, it's a little hard for me to stay on my laptop for long periods these days as I should really be resting to heal up faster. I hope that you guys enjoy this short new update, and I'll try to create a longer chapter for the next upcoming on. Enjoy!

To Yujiro101  
Well I'm not too sure that I've done that, but I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Wren210  
Thanks! Hahah I'm rather neutral on that, but I'm glad to see that you enjoy that scene. I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!


	27. Arrangements

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 27: Arrangements**

If she had expected Sesshoumaru to leave for work in the morning and only plan on coming out of her room by early noon, she was wrong. Sesshoumaru was sitting downstairs reading through documents and working on his laptop as someone else was cooking lunch.

Kagome stood at the midsection of the stairs as she looked towards Sesshoumaru with much emotional conflicts in her, but mainly she remembered of last night, and felt how laughable it is her thinking and mentality is. She could feel his eyes upon her, watching and following her silently as she descended the stairs, walking towards the kitchen as she poured herself a cold glass of water.

"Have lunch with me," Sesshoumaru told her, looking at her firmly, his eyes serious as his tone did not allow her to say no.

He saw it in her eyes that she did not want to but sighed inwardly as he indicated for her to follow him out to the terrace as he packed his things together neatly on top of the table, taking only a document file with him as he led her out. Kagome threw a look at him but said nothing as she followed after him.

There was this thick awkward silence and tension between them as the two sat opposite of one another. He had tried to tell her to sit beside of him, but she ignored him and took the opposite seat. Seeing the document that he had placed by his side, Sesshoumaru knows of what she is looking at but said nothing until their lunch had been brought out and left alone again.

"I did not want to show you this just yet," he told her, handing the document to her as he studied her every expression, wanting to know her feelings at the moment.

Kagome did not say much as she took the document from him, flipping it open as she looked through the contents intently. Both of them did not touch their lunch as one looked at the documented whilst the other studied her in silence. There is some information within that file that he did not include, not wanting to alarm her yet even after knowing how she would be like after last night.

She looked up from the document, looking at him sharply with narrowed eyes as though looking through him, with cautious and certain suspiciousness. Kagome has her own misgiving in reading those what he was able to gather about the two, but said nothing about it as she looked down at the document again.

"Our lunch is getting cold," Sesshoumaru told her, wanting to reach out to grab the document away from her, but she did not relent and turned her body away as she continued reading the document.

Sesshoumaru looked in towards the kitchen where the person who cooked their lunch is standing, and was signaled out by Sesshoumaru as he took the two bowls.

"Re-heat these up," he ordered of the cook who brought it back in without another word.

This time, Sesshoumaru was able to take the document away from Kagome once she was more or less done reading over the whole document once, and just in time as well for when the cook returned with their re-heated lunch. She looked at the food with a frown, but did not show anything else aside from that same expression as she did when looking over the documents.

"We'll make plans after lunch," Sesshoumaru promised her, knowing that she is not going to let this go for now, but neither is he going to allow her to just willfully do as she please for now, not especially when now her life is more or less in danger in his view.

Should she be surprise that oden was made for lunch, along with a variety of other dishes like in a kaiseki meal, only more homely. However currently, she was in no mood to think about it as she picked at the various ingredients in her bowl, eating it distractedly despite it being her favorite dish.

He could feel that although there used to be a gap between them, it is now wider than that of a river, like they are oceans apart, and it frustrated him, annoyed him, angered him even that she is keeping her distance away again. There were a few times that he wanted to speak up about, but instead, kept his silence and said nothing as he observe her from beneath hooded eyes as he ate his lunch calmly and indifferently in front of her, as though unaffected by everything.

"I'll be assigning a few people to protect you around the clock whenever I'm not there by your side," Sesshoumaru slowly explained to her once they are ending their meal, drinking their respectively tea as he explained things to her.

Though stubborn as she may be at the moment, but Kagome do know that there is now a danger in things to be done, especially after reading that document. However like it or not, she is unable to escape from being with Kikyo, not especially when Kikyo is with her by her side every other time whenever that she could. She grimly listened to the arrangement but cannot say a thing about it at the moment as she herself see anything wrong in it.

And they both went with that arrangement all the way till the day of their wedding. Even though it is really rather annoying just about all the time to be watched and followed after, but they did their job and did not give anyone else a chance to take her away or find trouble with her.

These new additional people around of Kagome, however made Kikyo feel frustrated and annoyed as she practically glared a hole through her glass whenever she drink as she drank in silence awaiting for the other to arrive.

"For someone who has yet to pay up her debt, and to call me out without my money, you really do have a death wish," a deep male voice said from behind of her.

"Say what you have to say Kikyo, my time is precious," Naraku say as he walked in with a dangerous gait as his eyes glanced with cool annoyance towards Kikyo.

"There's been some trouble," Kikyo told him with a growl in her tone, to which Naraku frowned at her tone, showing his displease and disdain towards her as he narrowed his eyes at her words.

Kikyo sweat a little at the way his eyes dangerous looked at her as she rushed to explain, "She's protected at all time by two man at about all times," she told him and further explained of how they would follow her all the time and whenever she leaves the table for even a short time period.

"Is that all you have to say Kikyo," Naraku resisted the urge to snarl at her as he glances at her again.

Seeing that she has nothing else to say, Naraku stood to leave the place, "You will continue on as planned Kikyo, and don't forget about the interest of half a million yen," warned her before disappearing out of the door as though he had never been there.

When she registered of what he said about her increased interest, at first she paled, and then she grew annoyed and anger. Slamming her hand down on the table Kikyo all but shouted out her frustration, surprising the people passing by her area and the waiter that was entering her room to place her order on the table with shaky hands.

And as though to taunt her, a few message came to her phone, one from a person representing Naraku who gave her a whole number of the amount that she owed the other, one from Izayoi about the wedding along with some of Kagome's friends who are also part of the bridesmaid's entourage. All these just for her, and it pissed her off, thinking that she does not deserve it.

* * *

A/N:  
Hello  
Here's another quick update that I hope you guys enjoy. Take care!

To Wren210  
Not really for me I guess, I thought it is rather normal? Well it could just be me haha, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Vanialex  
I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	28. Gone

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 28: Gone**

"You're not her," he coldly said it in a voice loud enough that resounded through the church where their wedding is being held.

Kikyo froze as she looked at him through the veil, her head covered by the veil that he had custom-made to specially match very wedding dress that is one of a kind. It was close to impossible in her view for him to notice that she is not Kagome until they finish the vows, and just as when their hands touched, he immediately took his hand back as though it was dirtied.

He roughly took the veil off her head that it messed her hair up to reveal a face similar to that of Kagome, with the makeup applied on her, she looks very much closely like that of Kagome, but he knows better.

Gasps and various sounds of surprise and murmurs echo through the whole place as some stood whilst some started taking their phone out to start snapping photos and videoing what happened. Immediate family members rushed up, including an enraged Inuyasha stormed up the aisle towards the two as Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of Kikyo's wrist tightly, not allowing her the chance to leave.

"Security!" he called out shoving Kikyo towards two security males as they grabbed hold of Kikyo not allowing her chance to struggle her way out or escape.

"Find Kagome!" he ordered out rushing out to the back of the church hall and down to hallway to the room where she was supposed to be.

His heart pounded fiercely as he flew through the door, frantically searching through the rooms when he could not find her, a few of his security followed him, whilst the rest split up as they comb the whole church, not letting a single area left uncombed. Sesshoumaru panicked and immediately made his way down to the police station, still dressed in his suit and tux of white silver and lilac, a storm cloud around of him, making him unapproachable as he was met with the director of his security detail and that of the local police's director who both welcomed him as they had a serious look upon their face.

This case was brought to the local police a little too abruptly that it surprises them, especially when he should be in the wedding, but instead dragged his 'bride' down to be held in the station to be interrogated.

"What did she said," he demanded, as though a commander of a force that demanded nothing but obedience.

"Not a single word," his security director told him, filling him in on what could be found.

Sesshoumaru gave him a look and with a slight indication of his hand, his secretary who had followed him from since Sesshoumaru entered the car, now stood out from behind as he handed a file over to the director of the local police force. His face paled as he flipped through the documents within the file, as he remained unsure of what to say. When the file was closed, Sesshoumaru's security detail started filling in on what was found and every little detail that shows possible connections.

"We'll look into this immediately," the male said with a serious tone before bowing and turning his back as he rushes down the hallway, file in hand whilst taking out his phone in the other.

For the first time, he felt that overwhelming panic in him, especially when it comes to thoughts that he might be too late in finding Kagome or something worse that might befall upon her if he was late in getting to her.

Whilst Sesshoumaru sent out all those available resources to find Kagome, she was still knocked out from the drug that was placed in her drink as she now lay upon a mattress dressed in a white silk robe that was in her dressing room in a locked shipping container. From somewhere, Naraku could see clearly all of Kagome's every little movement from a camera installed in that container.

He frowned looking at her from his computer screen, the drugs should be about wearing off, but she was not showing any sign of waking up yet. Closing the screen, Naraku looked towards the door already expecting the worse, though of course at the moment he had taken that liberty to conveniently not be in Japan, mostly out in sea on his private boat floating about.

"It was from the office, the detective from the police department is there, and they request to meet with you soon, the coastal guard will be nearing us in perhaps about 30 minutes," Naraku was informed as he saw his secretary coming into his room to inform him of the call.

Nodding his head, he picked up his laptop again, this time 'cleaning' away the information and evidence, putting them into a secret 'compartment' accessible to only those that know what they are looking for, and the password for it. By the time that he was done with it, he could hear the sirens of the coastal guard making their appearance known as they pulled over to the side of his private boat.

Naraku came out with a calm easy-going smile upon his face, a cup of coffee in his hand as he leaned against the doorframe of his boat.

"What can I do for you officers," Naraku asked, as he presented an innocent appearance as though not knowing what was going on.

His secretary eyed the group warily, tiredly as he tried to hold them off, even saying that they would need a warrant to come onboard, and pulling all sorts of legalities out.

"It's alright, let them onboard, we have nothing to hide," Naraku told his secretary with a flippant wave of his hand as he watches their every movement.

"Sir, we need your cooperation with a missing case back on land, please follow us back to the metropolitan police station immediately as every seconds counts," of the men dressed in uniform told him as they stood at attention with a strictness upon their face.

"Of course office, we'll be following along with you," Naraku said, giving his secretary a look as the other bowed and did as told, going towards where the captain of the boat is and giving him instructions.

The way that his secretary handles things so smoothly looked as though it is not the first time that he had been faced with a situation like this, but took it within his strides but also efficient at the same time.

Kagome was just about to come around as she groaned out drowsily. Taking a breath, she rolled a little with her eyes still closed, and thought of sleeping in a little more. Though the one thing that really woke her up immediately was the musky and metallic like smell of the place that had her sitting up right immediately.

Her eyes tried to look about through the darkness, but could see nothing as she tried to place her hand in front of her to feel her way around, instead she finally came to realize that her hands are bound to her back, and the slip of her robe over one of her shoulder made her realize of her change and lack of clothes.

Her first reaction was to hide her body by curling it up, because of her sudden movement, she felt a wave of slight dizziness and the feel of nausea overcoming her.

"I-is there anyone?" she croaked out with dry scratchy voice, as she tried swallowing some saliva to moisten her dry throat.

No one replied, and already she felt her worry and fear rising up even more quickly than before.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Sorry for the long delay in update, I hope that you guys enjoy this quick one from me.

To sweetcountry1210  
Thank you! So glad that you enjoy this story, and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =)

To Yujior101  
Haha thanks! So glad to see that you enjoy the story, and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To taran taran  
I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)


	29. Taking Over

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 29: Taking Over**

Kagome struggled against her captor for more than the countless number of times as she was forcefully pressed down against the mattress, her body unable to move at all, and then she felt that jabbing pain to the side of her arm before they released her again. She had tried getting up quickly but yet before she could get to them, she was roughly pushed and thrown back down on the mattress, her head hitting the padded wall.

After a number of times she was so roughly handled, and injuring herself, causing her captors some unnecessary trouble, they learnt to keep her somewhere where the walls are padded for her 'safety'. Though the space of the place is still about the as where they had first kept her, the conditions were not too much different, enough to keep her alive.

Though she later realizes it was laughable of her to think that the worse her captors could do to her aside from humiliating, torturing, starving and/or raping her, they drugged her. She was almost constantly kept in a state of being high from the drugs, euphoric, sometimes seemingly insane even when she would laugh at something senseless even when she is alone or thinking of something random. Then there is also sometimes when her body would just feel so hot all over and lust. Stark bare primal lust, along with the unbearable heat of it.

For the first few days or so they did nothing to her, except but to starve her maybe, or so she thinks at her sense of timing calculation being correct (but sadly not). And since there is no sunlight or any clock to tell the time, she could only estimate it mentally. After a while she could hardly care or even remember time, wanting only for it all to end, praying and hoping someone to find and save her, before she dies when she still have her own conscious.

"It has already been 5 days! Why have you not found her yet!?" Sesshoumaru could practically shout that out in anger and frustration at the people that are assigned to doing their job.

Not known for his violence, but he was very close at the moment to not only lashing out, but to also kill the person in front of him for not being able to do their job.

"You said you got your best, why aren't they doing their job!" he hissed it dangerously through slit eyes as it narrowed at the person in-charge of the overall search for Kagome.

"We're sorry sir, but we're doing all that we can, you have to remain optimistic about it," the man told him as positively as possible.

"You're not doing all that you can!" Sesshoumaru snapped, his temper already at the peak, and already he is seeing red.

An envelope was slammed down on the table by Sesshoumaru which was picked up by the detective handling the case as he scan through it's content. Baffled at first, then surprised and silent as he apologized quickly to Sesshoumaru, giving out quick orders.

"Enough! We're taking over this!" Sesshoumaru ordered, immediately turning his head to the side to his own head of security barking out his orders as he immediately got his group of people moving as he barked out his demands and order walking away from the policemen and detective assigned to his case.

For about a week he had lacked sleep worrying about her, not knowing where she is or what is going on. Ransom calls were not made it was like she had disappeared suddenly, and the only blind possibility that he could think of is that it involved Naraku and Kikyo. However because she was not saying anything, she had been released, and now is under strict watch by his team of security members, Kikyo was placed where they had made any form of communication impossible both in and or out.

Izayoi however was having some difficulty on her side with Kimiko causing trouble for her, unneeded trouble in regards to the Will that was left behind by Inu Taisho, not giving her any free time to think of helping Kikyo. Inuyasha however was in a mess himself, unsure of which or who to save, literally running about in conflicted circles in his head over the two.

Naraku however was working carefully to not have anything be traced back to him, in fact he has been doing nothing but to cooperate with the police, taking his time in searching for the right opportunity to get back onto his boat again so that he could ride his way out to a safe area. From what he was seeing over the screens, it made him itch with impatience to 'inspect' the 'goods', however he too know the importance of waiting out this time period.

However what he sometimes see over the screen at her progress was something that he had not expected, she was too stubborn for her own good, not willing to give in to anything, but it stirs the interest in him to make her act out more out of her usual character, or in fact, the personality that she hides beneath the mask that she puts up.

"Make sure that nothing goes wrong that day," Naraku gave the order to his secretary just as he returned back to his work.

Everything that they have been planning, was pushed back slightly in date because of Kagome being missing and all those questioning and interrogation that he was somehow involved in as well. It was perhaps even more tiring a precautionary step to take, but nonetheless needed, though perhaps the next thing he would need to take care of is Kikyo.

Under 'house arrest' Kikyo was practically going crazy as she tries to keep her wits about her, especially since being kept in a place such as this. There is nothing here, only some living necessities and that's it. She had tried living, only to find her self be held back in some way, if not for those that follows her everywhere openly, and when she tried to leave the country, she ended up being under house arrest, and unable to leave the place where she is placed under.

There was no one that had come to her rescue or even ask about her, she had even tried using both Sesshoumaru's, Inuyasha's, and Naraku's even, but none of them even budge a little or bother to even listening, turning a deaf ear to her. After that she could only tolerate waiting in silence, thinking up one way or another to get away.

"So nice to be doing business with you Izayoi, let's do meet for tea again sometime soon," Kimiko says with a smile upon her lips as she looked towards their lawyers settling the arrangement that had already been made.

Izayoi with a tight smile upon her lips, did not say anything as she glared venomously at Kimiko wanting nothing more than for her to disappear.

"Now then I say this calls for a round of ice cold champagne, shall we celebrate?" she asked with a smile blooming upon her lips as Kimiko continued to hold her look on Izayoi, eyes in laughter, but held a sense of danger in them as well.

"I have other engagements, I shall be leaving," Izayoi says as she got up, nearly having her chair fall onto the ground before she drop a few words to her lawyer and left immediately through the glass door.

"My…She is a downer," Kimiko says laughingly as she turned her head towards her lawyer with a charming smile upon her lips.

"With these work, it is almost done," Kimiko was informed as her lawyer finished up the last few things with Izayoi's lawyer.

"Then let's finish this another day, thank you so much for your help," Kimiko told her lawyer with a smile as her eyes landed on the paperwork that he is now arranging carefully before placing it in his bag.

"You're welcome Miss Kimiko," the lawyer told her with a polite smile of his own before standing as he helped Kimiko up as well, leading her out of the lawyer's office.

Whilst Sesshoumaru and everyone else are busy with the case over Kagome going missing as they worked practically round the clock to find her. Surprising her was how much Sesshoumaru seem to take to mind over Kagome, more than she had seen, and even more so now. The least that she could do was to help a little here and there with their search for her, and a little more for a better wedding gift for the both of them.

She could the change that Kagome has on Sesshoumaru, and though it might not really seem obvious to all those around him, but she as his mother, could see it clearly. And now, she hoped for only the best for him.

"I hope that child is safe," Kimiko says with a sigh as she followed her lawyer into the lift.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Thank you guys so much for the previous reviews, I hope that you guys enjoy this new update. Take care!

To Wren210  
Thanks, glad to see that you enjoy the last update, I hope that you do too with this new chapter. =)

To vanialex  
Haha I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)

To Guest (Sept 23, 2016)

To Eimeren914  
Perhaps I should, I will try to remember that when I do get back to redoing some of the chapters. =)


	30. Resistance

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 30: Resistance**

Already with a set mind, Inuyasha made his way to find Sesshoumaru to see if he could be of help, knowing that even though they are bitterly rivaling half-siblings, Sesshoumaru always have that superior ability to do just about everything. However everywhere he turned to, he was meet with empty spaces or people telling him that Sesshoumaru is busy elsewhere and is unfound.

And when he finally found Sesshoumaru, he was not at given the cold shoulder and coldly rejected by Sesshoumaru's own subordinate of his help. All these were done in an interrogation room specially set up, just in case. Inuyasha could see the many set up going on as orders were given in muffled voices, conferring with one another over the arrangements.

"I can help!" Inuyasha shouted out again, hopefully loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear him. "Please! Let me help her Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru though he did not really put much energy or an ear out to what Inuyasha has to say as he glanced through documents after document, multi-tasking a few number of task at the same time, all the whilst managing the plan to find Kagome.

"You've done _enough_ ," Sesshoumaru said in an eerily cold voice that sent shiver down Inuyasha's back as he saw Sesshoumaru slowly walking towards him with unfathomable eyes that he sees swirling like cold gold.

"No! Listen you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted angrily at Sesshoumaru as he stood up with anger and frustration, throwing his chair backwards as it hit the floor loudly.

The men that were standing around interrogating Inuyasha on behalf of Sesshoumaru, now stood at attention as they gathered near Sesshoumaru acting as a form of barrier, protecting him when needed should Inuyasha decide to act out more violently. Sesshoumaru did nothing as he stood there tall and straight before of Inuyasha, well composed and calm, but if anyone were to know him long enough or to see into his eyes properly, they would see a turbulent of storm churning in it.

Sesshoumaru stood there listening to everything that he has to say, not saying a single word at the other as he looked at his half-brother that was formerly his fiancée's fiancé, her everything. Clenching his hands into fists, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he took a dangerous step towards Inuyasha as they other suddenly stop in his scold, ranting and frustrated accusation as his eyes widened, taking a step backwards.

"You. Have done enough, Kagome would not be in this position had it not been for _you_ ," Sesshoumaru scolded the other in a calm, but cold monotonous leveled voice. With a smirk upon his before adding in,

"And thanks to you I got the chance to meet her and make her my fiancée,"

Inuyasha's anger showed upon her face as it started looking a little red from suppressing his anger and frustration at the truth coming out of Sesshoumaru. Even more so that he hits all the facts straight on the head as it seem to crush his heart, making it feel heavier and heavier.

"You! You-"

"Staying out of the way and doing nothing is the best that you can do," Sesshoumaru ordered him more than advising Inuyasha as he gave a look to his team of men indicating to them of his silent order.

"We're ready Sir," a man told Sesshoumaru quietly by the side of his ears, looking at him as.

Since her disappearance, he had been scared to death of the worst that might happen to her, finding her dead. And thinking of that put him on edge, making him want to find her sooner. Only when she is back would he feel more at ease knowing that she is safe and by his side again.

"Keep an eye on him," Sesshoumaru ordered his men that interrogated Inuyasha, turning on his heels as he walked away with the other that had given him the green light of their plan.

Inuyasha continue to make a nuisance of himself, insisting on knowing immediately of what was going on. Sesshoumaru's men held him back from going towards Sesshoumaru as they literally carried him to another place. The same place where Kikyo is being locked up in with very minimal limitations.

She breathed heavily, opening heavily lidded eyes as she tried to focus her eyes on the two males taunting her verbally as they kicked one of the many sex toys that they had brought for her towards her, and yet still keeping at a small distance away. Not for the first time she tried fighting the drug as it ran through her body quickly but quietly, rendering her with little sense and energy to move.

She could hear the shuffling of their feet coming closer to her, everything sounds so loud and yet so distant to her as she tried all efforts to move her body, but instead managed to loll her head to the side, eyes too heavy to open as her heavy breathing could be heard. The shuffling got louder, more frantic, but she could hardly tell what is going on now.

Everything felt distant, even she felt as though she is floating, but that did not minus the torture that her body is feeling. The drug that they had pumped into her it was similar to those others that they had pumped into her before, those other club drugs.

"Kagome!" A frantic sounding voice called out to her, but she could not reply.

Her heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the sudden silence after two bodies fell to the ground with a thump. The person that beat the two of them down to the ground, walked towards the Kagome and knelt by her side, reaching out with a hand as he brushed her hair behind of her ears, to show her flushed face.

"…Se-Sess…" but she was never able to finish saying what she wanted due to the lack of energy as she tries to fight against the drug.

However things were slowly crumbling down when she felt a cool touch to the side of her face as she cracked open a heavy eyelid, trying to look at the other and yet move away at the same time. Where he had touched, she could feel the rush of fire rushed through from that part of the skin to the rest of her body.

"Nnnhhnn…No…" she squeezed out between heavy breathing, "Drugs…mnnhnn…Away…" her words incoherent as she tried to string together a proper sentence.

"Hush, I'm here," his husky voice said closely to her face, his warm breath fanning against her face just as he reached out with both his arms to cradle her towards his body.

Her body limply lay in his arms head lolling against his chest as she forced her eyes open, but when she caught strands of black, Kagome started trying to struggle. Uselessly trying to push him away, her actions though, is more like a weak kitten trying to lay a punch.

"Don't push me away," his voice warm and enticing as he cradled her carefully into his arms, getting up carefully.

"No!" she whispered out in a shout, trying to resist jumping him as she squirmed within his arms.

"Why." His voice demanded, "Is it because I am not Sesshoumaru," he asked, demanding an answer.

"Though I don't see him making the effort to find you," His voice taunted, sounding angry, but mocking at the same time.

"N…Nara-ku…" She managed, still trying to push him away whilst her will is too fighting against the drug that is being pumped through her blood in her body.

"S-Ssseshhou…"

"It really is surprising how you can still think of him and push me away whilst being so pumped full of drug in your little body," Naraku said, red eyes glowering with untold annoyance and interest, his voice laughing and mocking her at the same time.

"Y-you…"

"Mnnh…I wonder…what you sound like," Naraku thought aloud as he carried her up and out of the container, stepping over the two persons that he had knocked out, and without throwing them a look,

" _Clean_ this place," he told them coolly, walking away with a squirming Kagome in his arms.

"If you keep squirming like that, I'll take you in front of my subordinates," Naraku taunted the squirming Kagome in his arms, throwing her a look.

His words fell upon deaf ears as her body leaned in towards his, the drugs that she tried suppressing, now working it's potential on her. Naraku smirked as he got into the car that was opened for him by one of his many men, as he got in with Kagome still within his arms.

"Go," he gave his order just as Kagome continued to fight for her own control, resisting the temptation.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Sorry about my negligence over this and my other fanfictions I hope that you guys enjoy this quick chapter. Take care!

To Wren210  
Thanks! I'm so glad that you are enjoying it thus far. I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To Eimeren914  
Haha thanks! So glad to see that you enjoying this, I'm sorry on the short chapter, though I will try to end this story as quickly as I can. =)  
I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	31. The Auction

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 31: The Auction**

"I must say that you really do have a very strong will," Naraku mused as he sat himself comfortably on a sofa, watching Kagome squirm and moved on the bed.

"Boss, the auction is about to begin," someone made it known from beyond the door.

"Looks like it is about time for your debut," Naraku told the female that is lying upon his bed.

He had a doctor checked her out earlier, not only because of the drugs that they had been dosing her with, but also of her chastity which he had been suspicious of it since the day that he first met her, and subsequent observation.

"You'd have to be patient though my dear, you're the last to go up," Naraku mention as he straightened his clothes and walked out of the door, locking it behind of him with a click.

"Be sure that no one comes in until it is time," Naraku ordered before walking away with a dark look crosses his eyes as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

He had been tempted of course, to 'test' the 'product' first, but did not do it, instead opted to have her sold off far away seeing that time really is of essence this time. Since that day, not even up to a day to her being missing, the police had gotten to him, bringing him in to be questioned. Had he not taken precautions, he might be in jail doing some time until his lawyer comes.

And just at the mention or thought of Sesshoumaru, brings him a frown upon his face just as he puts the mask that he was given. He could still remember that when she was pushing him away, Kagome would often call out to his name, irking him, almost pushing to wanting to do something about it, to her first.

Sesshoumaru did not join in the auction, instead he had someone else go in his behalf to keep an eye out, taking over the identity of a newcomer to join in the group. Had they not gotten information and gotten an invite to this place, they would not have known about it, and giving them a possible lead that they need.

"We're receiving everything clearly," a voice said into the earpiece of the proxy.

Sesshoumaru watches through the television screen from within the safety of a room as he sat there solemnly watching the television screen, listening to the audio and watching the television screen intently. And for the next few hours, he had intently watched being pushed to the edge of his seat, as he impatiently watches the whole footage.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special treat for you tonight," the host of that night mentioned, as murmurs started around of the proxy, putting Sesshoumaru on edge as his eyes narrowed at the television screen.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the bidding for her will begin at a million," again murmurs got louder as some voices their displeasure about it.

Naraku could only smirk as he sat back in his seat and survey everyone's reaction and displeasure over the unfairness of the price of this new bidding.

"Now now ladies and gentlemen, before we show you the new girl, we would like to just inform you, that this time we have a rare find, she has yet to be broken in and at also! She is still a virgin for those of you that would like a change in taste," the man added.

"If you turn her attention to the television screen, you will get a chance to see her, and our last bidding for tonight shall soon begin," the male said just as the lights dimmed and a screen lowered from the main stage area as a black and white image came online.

"As you can see ladies and gentlemen, she is now as meek as a lamb, but be sure that she is a fighter through and through, even under the influence of our strongest aphrodisiac. She is untouched even under the influence, and as mentioned again ladies and gentlemen, she…has yet to be broken~" the man added with a light hum to his tone.

Sesshoumaru by now was already at the edge of his seat, his hands clenching into fists as he tries to hold in his rage when he saw her being shown on the screen.

"Sir, we're all ready to move in,"

"Have the coast guards in position, leave nothing and no one out," Sesshoumaru growled through gritted teeth as he got up to pace about the room, knowing that he should not make an appearance yet until the situation is under control.

It was swift, taking everyone by surprise, and even Naraku as he tried to blend himself into the more shadowy parts of the ship, looking for an opportunity to escape when he could. His hand reached into his pocket as he took it out, trying to hide the light of his phone screen when he turned it on to try making a call to his subordinate before wiping all of it's content clean.

Everyone were gathered despite of how they tried fighting their way out of the current situation, makings things more chaotic as they frantically pushed their way through, trying to escape through the smallest of gap that they can squeeze their way through. Each of them tried hard to keep their mask on despite the situation, thinking of escaping and wanting to keep their identities even if it is to the end.

However, in the end, Sesshoumaru's impatience got the better out of him as he literally flew out of the room and went towards where mainly everyone is whilst his men try to get control of the whole ship whilst the coast guards surveyed the surrounding sea and rounding up the remainder of people into the very same holding room where the auction was held.

"Where is she," Sesshoumaru demanded, barging into the room, heading straight towards Naraku, unhindered anger in his eyes as he tried forcing the answer out of him as he grabbed the other up by the front of his clothes.

Naraku smirked at his reaction but said nothing as he looked at the other with a smug look in his eyes. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth in a silent snarl and forcefully gave the other a hard shake as he brought him closer to glare at him.

"Where is she," he demanded loudly this time, attracting attention to them as some of his men went towards them as they pulled them apart, bringing each and everyone away once they have them all tied up with cable ties.

"She's not here,"

"Sir, Miss Higurashi is no where to be found,"

Hearing what one reported, Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, a darker look cross his face as he growled ferociously at the other watching him like a hawk before turning sharply on his heels as he left the rest of the men and policemen to finish up what they had already started here.

"What of the other boats, have you searched them,"

"We are in the midst of securing the permit of it after we've checked on the people that are here,"

"Do it quickly!" he suddenly raised his voice, temper rising along with it as slammed his fist into the wall next to him, suddenly scaring the other person giving him the report and information as the other gave a quick reply and immediately went off to pass on the information to his superior.

"Kagome," he called out her name beneath his breath, closing his eyes tightly as his fisted hands, his nails biting into his palms, but he felt no pain in it, instead from a growing headache and the dull ache in his heart.

"…Hh-help…" she called out in a weak strangled voice her hands bunching the sheets as her body squirmed and scrunched in pain from resisting the drug running through her body not for the first time, oblivious to everything else around of her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Soon, this will be coming to an end, I hope that you guys enjoy it so far, and no it never was rape in the first place when it never took place. I have not edited the last chapter so if you read it again you might see it. Well I hope that you guys enjoy this new update.

To Wren210

To vanialex  
Well...  
Technically it is just taunting not sexual abuse since no one touched her except for when they gave her those jabs.  
I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)

To Taz  
Thank you for your patronage so far, I would advise that you should read the previous chapter again, and if you seen my a/n above you'll see it. If you are still reading this that is. See you around if we have the chance to. =)

To Eimeren914  
Thanks, I'm glad to see that you enjoyed the last update, about those two, I'm not too sure at the moment, I'll think about it soon. =) I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.


	32. Waking Up

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 32: Waking Up**

It is easy to get addicted to drugs, especially when one is dosed daily. Everything sounds so far away, blurry and rather hazy even like a badly static television program with terrible reception. She felt her body moving towards a sudden weight that forced a pressure on the bed that she is in, causing her to dip in that direction.

Noises were getting louder, as Kagome tried to opened her eyes with much difficulty, trying to look at whoever it is.

"H-help me," she called out weakly like a ghost of a whisper her eyes closing again as her breathing became heavier.

His heart broke seeing her like this all disheveled and weak, unlike how she once. Quickly going over to her side, he ignore the male that he had beaten up, leaving it to his men to do something about the other whilst he rushed quickly over to Kagome's side immediately taking off his coat as he wrapped it around of her whilst carrying her into his arms.

"I'm sorry for being late," he told her, not knowing whether or not she could hear him at the moment as he held her even tightly against him worried that she might disappear again.

"I'm sorry," he earnestly told her that again, seeing how lifeless her body is that it scares him. And it got him thinking on what if they were unable to ever meet again just because he was too late.

Never once did Sesshoumaru let her out of his sight, and once they were done with checking her over with an overly anxious Sesshoumaru by her side. Though when she work up she had that looked of a person drugged, though Kagome would usually shut her eyes and try not to make a sound, her head was tearing itself a part wanting more of those things that they inject in her despite how the little part of her sanity tries to reject it vehemently.

Sesshoumaru when he first saw that in her was surprised, then worried with anxiety and all sorts of other feelings all mixed in that he panicked and did not know what best to do at first until his mind calmed down for that few seconds and made the call to a private doctor.

Though what he heard made him feel scared, his blood drained and his body felt cold, the fact that he might actually lose her to something like those drugs. Though it had been tested that she had been drugged one of the latest drugs out in the streets, but without a strong will it is difficult, impossible for her to get better. His work though it has been piling up more than usual but he could never seem to take his eyes off Kagome, not seeing her unsettled him.

And whenever her body started to react against not being drugged, and seeing her suffer, made him feel as though he was being stabbed by a thousand needles or something, sometimes making him feel suffocated especially seeing how pale her face would turn. And just recently, because of the way she keep tearing at herself, they had her be in a straits jacket so that she will not end up hurting herself.

Either that or to keep putting her under even strong medication for her to feel numb to it whilst someone stay by her side to make sure that nothing else goes wrong. In all honesty, Sesshoumaru would have stayed by her side to watch over her around the clock, but because of work responsibilities, he had no choice but to use whatever spare time that he can free out from those important deals to stay by her side, leaving the rest to his secretary whom he had hired more extra help to manage the things that he is unable to at the moment.

Though painful it is, he saw improvements in her, and how well she is fighting the drugs on her own, but did not leave her side, and still remain there as he watches over her like a hawk. Whenever someone would come upon to call upon them, he would keep rejecting them, only allowing her mother and his to enter to see her. And most of the time, he only allowed them to see her when she is in her sleeping state when she is not having a withdrawal.

"How are you feeling," he asked her softly in an anxious tone as Sesshoumaru immediately flew to her side, grabbing her hand in his as he watches her face very carefully.

For the first time after a while, Kagome's eyes fluttered briefly, trying to open them wide, only to tightly shut them before she could even fully open them. And because of that very brief and small movement, Sesshoumaru was immediately by her side asking about her, putting his voice a little softer so that it will not hurt her ears, but it still worry him that she might not have heard him. And her not replying was worrying him even more, putting him into panic. It was a good thing though, that they had taken the straits jacket off her for a while once the doctor had observed her and said that it would be safe now for her to not be tied up.

Though she show indication of stirring did not move more as Sesshoumaru held onto her hand, refusing to let go of her hand. He called for the doctor after waiting for a while, seeing that she is unmoving again, and was comforted at the knowledge that she is all right, but not that she is not 'waking' just yet.

Weeks later as Sesshoumaru was walking towards the room where she is, he was more surprised to see her sitting up in bed looking blurrily in his direction as the door clicked open.

 _"Kagome…"_ he wanted to call out to her, but found his mouth and throat to be dry and somehow manage to find his way to her side at a point to see her looking at him still dazed and unsure.

"Are you better now?" he asked her gently softly even worried that his voice if too loud will scare her away.

Kagome looked at him for a long moment her face blank and pale as he held onto her hands, her eyes looking from her hand to his face for a long moment before nodding it slowly.

"Who are you?" she asked, surprising Sesshoumaru more as he looked at her stunned, not sure of what to say as he paled.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Happy Halloween to all of you out there, I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Wren 210  
Curious...I thought I did, don't remember missing you out, I do apologise though for that. I was hoping to leave it vague between Inuyasha and Izayoi, but oh wells, I will see about adding that in the next chapter or so as well. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Guest (Oct 12, 2016)  
It is meant to kept vague I guess, it will be revised again later once the story is over, but how a person's mind turn down to different scenario paths is not something that can be held at fault or jumped to conclusion as well. Well I do hope that you enjoy this new update.

To Tindus91  
Thanks for your words and your opinion, greatly appreciate it. I did thought of getting a beta last time, it worked for a short while, but because I do not regularly update so it becomes difficult and a little troublesome. Then somehow I guess we both procrastinated in some sense. Though I will be looking through this whole story again once I am done and do whatever necessary changes. =) I hope that you enjoy this new update, and thanks!

To Eimeren914  
Thanks! I'm glad to see you enjoying that, I will see whether to add it in or not later when this story is over and under revision, till then, I hope that you be patient about it. =) I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	33. No More Pretenses

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 33: No More Pretenses**

Naraku got out of the sentence rather lightly in exchange for a name list of people that had been on police's records, some of whom being in the international department. And that annoyed Sesshoumaru to no ends, Sesshoumaru had wanted to put a restraining order on the spur of the moment, but did not do so in the end as he too know that it would be ineffective.

However Kikyo on the other hand was put behind bars for quite a while, especially with Naraku testifying against her strongly, even having evidence and witness of his own of her buying drugs from 'him'. Inuyasha however got off lightly thanks to Izayoi and much to his displeasure, but it gave the media a different aspects of the innocent hardworking Inuyasha, and with a little push from his own people towards another direction, they had blown the matters even worse by the gossip columnist, and also making Kikyo's life in prison not so much of an easy one.

Naraku on the other hand, took in the media and spin it in his favor, even doing more charity under his company's name, of 'returning to society' for the many past misgiving he has done, and claiming to be changed from a long time ago, only that for those who uses his name, he cannot do a thing about that. All gimmick and PR in his view as he kept tracks of everything that had been going on.

"How are you been feeling today?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked out to the veranda where she is sitting, just watching the rolling waves under a huge beach umbrella.

Kagome turned her head in his direction with a smile as she looked towards Sesshoumaru, "How's your day been?"

Their current relationship is like that of a perfect couple without the pretense, though at first Kagome had been a little difficult in handling it, but slowly after she had gotten used to it and their relationship, she felt happy, blissful even that there is someone who is always by her side. About her past relationship with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had told her truthfully when he believed that she could handle it but it would seemed it was perhaps a little too much even then.

"Let's go out on a date night," Sesshoumaru told her, pulling her up into his arms as he placed a lingering affectionate kiss upon her lips.

"Oh?" she voiced out, pleasantly surprised at the idea of it as her eyes reflected her joy.

He waited for her patiently to get ready, seeing how normal she is now without all that thoughts of revenge, those plotting, and acting it was tiresome, he had plans for it to end on the day of their wedding, but now they are really getting to know one another, do the whole dating phase again to see how compatible they are before a real engagement this time and then the planning of their wedding.

It was all really such an irony, how the original plan was for her to be like she had lost her memories, but now Kagome still did not quite remember everything fully. And yet she is still doing what she was when originally doing when being his fake fiancée, also it is so that it would be easier for her, or so he told her. Kagome had agreed to it, slowly getting into pace of what is a routine for her, and also so that it will not stress her body out and allow her a slow recovery in a safe environment.

"I think I remembered a little more today," Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshoumaru whilst chewing her food.

"You don't have to force yourself to remember all those," Sesshoumaru told her looking up at her seriously, also in worry for her.

"Are you afraid? Scared?" Kagome asked him something that he had not expected.

"I'm worried for your health, even if in the end when you remembered everything and wishes to leave me, I will wish for your happiness and for your return," Sesshoumaru told her seriously without a single hesitation.

Kagome smiled at his words, knowing that he meant every word of it, but she could not help but frown at her memories, and could not help the fact that her heart feel a need to be guarded against him despite all that he had done. However she also realized during all those times that she had been with him, whenever there is another man that touched her or brushed pass her by accident, she would flinched and look around her in sharp alert, shrinking towards Sesshoumaru's side despite of herself, and he always would wrap a protective arm around of her, drawing her closer towards him.

"There's no need to rush, I'll be here waiting for you, protecting you," he told her reaching over the table as he placed his utensils down to grab hold of hers reassuringly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb in soothing circular motions.

"I'm sorry for everything that I have done wrong to you, I would very much like to transfer that building and plot of land to your name as per our original agreement," Kagome told him, grabbing hold of his hand being honestly earnest to him.

"I've told you before, that does not matter anymore," he told her, placing his other hand over of hers, covering her small petite hand that fitted just right in his whenever their fingers would intertwine.

"I just want to be someone who kept her promise," Kagome said, looking into his eyes seriously, "You've been doing everything for me to make my life like a dream so far, I can't keep taking anymore," she confessed, feeling like she has been placed in a rather difficult position at the moment as her mind fought on what is right and wrong.

"Do you like me," he asked her after Kagome had finished saying a piece of her mind.

"Wh-…Yes," she answered truthfully looking rather confused at his change of topic.

"Do you love me," he asked of her, looking even more serious this time as he search her face for an answer.

Kagome blush a little at his question and straightforwardness as she looked at him, keeping her silence as she pondered on his question as she reviewed everything that she felt about him.

"I-" she swallowed, "I'm not sure…" she says clenching her hands into a small fist as she looked down.

"Give me some time, please!" she says as Kagome looked up at him, eyes shining earnestly as she wore her expression and feelings all upon her face, no pretense.

"I can wait," he says taking her hand into his hand as he leaned over the table, bringing her hand up to his lips as he placed a kiss upon the back of her hand and then on where her pulse could be felt beating rather quickly.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, her eyes warmed and looking watery as she looked into his bright golden ones.

Sesshoumaru's heart pounded like drums at how earnest she was trying to be and yet it gripped his heart when he heard her saying that she was unsure whether or not she loves him. He had already waited for a while, so why not this much so, at least there is hope and he could continue to be by her side now as well.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Sorry that this took a little while, I guess I was running out on how I had wanted this to end, but I hope that this new update does not disappoint any of you out there.

To Wren210  
I edited a little back there, on the time of her drugs it took to flush out, honestly I was just winging it and hoping that it would make for better story? =x Though I do hope that you enjoy this new update

To Eimeren914  
Thanks, I'm glad to see that you are enjoying it and hope that this new update does not disappoint as well. Enjoy.

To Shiori Mayonaka no Yume  
I apologise for that and hope that this update does not disappoint you. Enjoy.

To taran taran  
I hope that this update does not disappoint and that you enjoy this new update.


	34. There's Him

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 34: There's Him**

Since returning back to Japan, Sesshoumaru was almost always by her side, if not, the two other bodyguard that he had hired to protect Kagome, is always with her when he could not be. Everyone had been threading rather carefully around of Kagome despite of her telling them that she was fine and did not need to be treated like porcelain.

With her family, they had all been just reconnecting, but her mom was in guilt as well because of what had happened, and not knowing about it or even realizing it. It had taken a while for Kagome to awkwardly comfort her mother, not knowing what to say as she herself could not quite remember the full details and her mother did not say much except to sometimes break down emotionally before of her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called out to her dumbly as he stood stock still like a deer caught in headlight as he looked directly at her just as she turned her gaze towards him.

She was in the office building today, waiting for Sesshoumaru, wanting to surprise him, but on second thought had message him just as the car was pulling up in front of the building just as she got out and waited for the car to stop before walking towards the grand majestic building.

"Inuyasha," she mumbled his name beneath her as she looked at him with a frown, these is a pain in her chest area as she lifted her hand to place it over where she felt a mild growing aching pain as a frown shown upon her face.

He approaches her, stiffly at first, and then quickly until he was immediately in front of her, reaching out to her as he hugged her tightly as though they were in love again. Kagome looked surprised, stunned and then tried pushing him away as she started struggling against him.

"Kagome!" he cried out, almost longingly and with sorrow.

This was the man that she once loved, and now seeing him, it brought her the feel of an achy pain and a strong sense of distrust and disgust. Sesshoumaru knowing that she is downstairs, had wanted to leave immediately had he not been held back by his group of people asking for a confirmation over certain changes and removal of company staffs, and a change in shift of project teams. However what he had not expected was to see Inuyasha hugging Kagome, though the fact that she is struggling against him and looking rather pale worried him even more as he roughly pulled him off of her.

Where were those two bodyguards that he had assigned to her? He looked about with anger and annoyance as he sheltered Kagome within his arms, cradling her preciously against him as he gave Inuyasha a deathly glare.

"Are you alright," Sesshoumaru asked Kagome softly, keeping an eye on Inuyasha, but mostly giving majority of his attention to see if Kagome was injured in anyways or feeling unwell.

Kagome did not say a word, her eyes focused on Sesshoumaru as she slowly but gingerly nodded her head as she turned her head in the direction of Inuyasha, a frown growing upon her face as she lifted a hand to massage the side of her head.

"Kagome I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry, please listen to me! It's not my fault, it's Kikyo!" he apologized and blamed at the same time towards another person.

"Let's go Kagome," Sesshoumaru gently urges, glaring at Inuyasha as he lead Kagome away, protecting her within his arms away from harm just so that something like what he had seen earlier would not reoccur again.

"Please Kagome! It's Kikyo!" he continued, trying to move towards them, but instead, two men blocked his path along with security as he watched uselessly at them walking away from him.

For a moment, she thought she saw that crazed angry look in his eyes, reminding her of a dark night, and the sight of him and her cousin tangled together. Kagome frown, her head throbbing a little more as she leaned even more against Sesshoumaru, letting him practically supporting her as they soon exited the elevator to a lift lobby of the basement of the office building.

"They were having an affair…" Kagome said, hurt still in her eyes, but her face was already long paled, "And…and then…" she slowly said trying her hardest to recall, "I felt pain and passed out,"

There was this nauseating feeling that was coming from her stomach as she immediately squatted down on the ground, half hugging her body, trying to push that sensation of vomiting and dizziness away. Sesshoumaru move to immediately squat by her side as he tried to sooth her, pulling her gently into his arms as he tried to comfort her.

"We'll go to the doctor," Sesshoumaru says, his tone not giving her even a single chance to push that matter aside, and could only silently agree as she felt herself slowly being help supported to stand.

"Do you need the wash room?" he asked her, looking at her intently for any signs, and worried all at the same time as he forced himself to remain calm. It was entirely Inuyasha's fault for causing these much pain in her, and at the moment he wants nothing more than to press charges and have him put behind bars where he rightfully belonged.

And yet here he is, working in the company that their Father had left in legacy and in his Will to the both of them to manage, but now fully belonged to him whereas Inuyasha has been demoted and working off the debt that he had incurred as well as 'donating' majority of his money towards charities of their choosing. He was no better than a person that has to now scrimp and save to live, but Sesshoumaru do not see that it was a heavy enough punishment, one being that there is still Izayoi to support Inuyasha and then there is also the fact that that woman had been the cause of everything and smoothen all things out for that brat of a half-brother.

"I-I'm fine," Kagome tried to say out in a more reassuring manner and with a better smile than the one she has one her face right now.

It did not work in reassuring Sesshoumaru as he immediately leaned down to carry her into his arms princess style, making his movements slow so that he will not disturbed her current state of feeling and for her to slowly adjust along the way.

"I'll take the rest of the next few days off to be by your side," Sesshoumaru says as he cradled her against him even when they are in the car, not wanting to let her off of his lap.

Kagome remained silent not saying a thing, as she rested against him, seeing that he was not going to let her down, and also the sense of security that he gave her. The way that he is protecting her at the moment, is like she is the most fragile of flower, but it also made her feel somewhat useless.

"Sleep, I'll wake you later," he told her softly, just as her eyes closed and she was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.

He watched her silently, eyes tender and soft as he held her a little tighter, shifting her a little more comfortably to allow her to sleep. She slept silently, and comfortably, but dreamt of bits and pieces of some of her memory that woke her with a surprise as she breathed a little heavily, trying to gather memories from the dream and taking breaths to calm herself.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her eyes narrowed in concern as he quietly check her over.

Aside from her pale face, there was really nothing else that seem to be wrong with her, and soothingly rubbed her back in comfort. From earlier seeing that she did not reply or seem to even hear him, Sesshoumaru waited it out, being the only thing that he can do at the moment.

When Kagome turned her head towards Sesshoumaru, he could see it in her eyes the many conflict in it and reached out to bring her into an intimate hug.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare," he told her in a soft comforting voice, "I'm here," he added.

There have been a lot of memories that is coming forth today, and most of them she felt that same feelings of helplessness, sadness, anguish, and bitterness. She closed her eyes trying to not remember them for the moment, them all being too much to handle at the moment and tiring as well.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled beneath her breath, her voice trembling like her small form, and he could feel it, hugging her.

Sesshoumaru was about to ask her for what she apologizes for, but instead she shook her head, as he remained silent.

"I'm sorry," Kagome kept apologizing in a soft voice, her voice trembling even as he felt her body shaking as he heard her sobbing very quietly, reminding him of the many nights that he would hear her cry herself to sleep whenever she thinks that there was no one there to hear it, only now it is different, he's there.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update, have a great weekend!

To Guest (Nov 24, 2016)  
Not really, it is coming to an end really soon though, maybe in the next chapter or the one after that.

To Shiori Mayonaka no Yume  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To Lairenna  
Thanks, really glad to see that! And I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =)

To Undertheskys  
Thank you so much, I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying the story so far and hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =) 


	35. His and Hers

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 35: His and Hers**

"You do not need to follow me everywhere," Kagome told Sesshoumaru as she came out of the changing room, dressed in the wedding dress that she had picked out, but given a few alterations with various inputs coming from him.

Standing, Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome, an ever so light smile upon his lips as he helped to adjust the veil that was already pinned to the top of her head. "You look lovely," he told her truthfully.

Despite not having most of her memories returned, and only bits and pieces of the jigsaw, Kagome in the end accepted him, also because of all the things that he had done for her. And seeing as how he had seen both the good and bad side of her and still stayed with her, unless there is something else hindering her from doing so, or otherwise, there is no reason for her to reject him.

With a blissful smile upon Kagome placed her hand into Sesshoumaru's own outstretched hand as he guided her out of the room and to the hall where their marriage is being recognized in. He would have liked to make it as lavish as possible, and letting the whole world know of his choice of bride, but instead stepped down from that thought when Kagome began reasoning with him, and giving in to what she had wanted. Though with the exception of having a few choice media appearing there as per what Kimiko had adamantly wanted, but Sesshoumaru understood her intention behind it and had allowed it easily.

With that said, Sesshoumaru preferred that if anything were to happen, he would very much so prefer it that it all happens before of him, so that he could immediately take action when needed. Now especially even more so, it being the day that they have finally set up a day for their marriage to be finally fulfilled.

Though the time period was something that he had least expected to be this quick and had on multiple times asked Kagome whether or not she was sure about it, and because of all her affirmations, they then continued with their wedding today.

"Mrs. Taishō," he called out to her with a smile upon his face, brightening his look by so much more as Kagome blushed at his addressing her, and shyly keeps glancing up into his eyes as she tried to push her awkwardness away.

This time their wedding, there was not a single problems that arises, much to Sesshoumaru's relieve, but that does not mean he had let his guard down against various other possibilities as well that might occur after the wedding. Though what he had least expected with a gift basket that came from Naraku, of which Sesshoumaru had it scanned and swept for bugs, or anything peculiar of the whole thing. Though in the end, he still had his staff to have it returned or disposed of.

"Mr. Taishō," she shyly tried the name on her tongue as she met eyes with him.

She is happy now, in fact, like what he says there is always him in her life and he would always be her strongest support. And with the many things that he had done for her, there was really little convincing on his part, but he made that effort and went the extra mile just so that she was surer of her feelings for him.

"I've booked for us a honeymoon,"

"You shouldn't have, what with how busy the company is at the moment," Kagome said, as she was ready to make an argument out of it.

"I've everything settled in the office, we could take a break to relax and have the time to ourselves," Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her into his arms, enclosing her within them as he leaned his head down to place a sweet long lingering kiss upon her lips before pulling away.

"Let's go on our honeymoon," Sesshoumaru told her, grabbing her hand as he lead her out of the church where they have their wedding.

"But there's our guests all out there," Kagome said, pulling his hand back as she tried withholding him from doing something that he seem to make on the point.

"Leave them to our parents,"

"We're still wearing our wedding clothes!" Kagome said as she tried pulling him back, but he was already reaching for the doorknob.

"We will stop by our place to change, we can buy the rest when we reach,"

"Are you in a rush for our honeymoon?" Kagome suddenly asked nervously as she reluctantly let him lead her out to a car that is already waiting outside.

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at her from the corner of his eyes with a coy like look, making her blush even more than she already is. "No, but I hate all those eyes on you," he told her rather ambiguously.

"They are our guests and attending our wedding," Kagome tried to reason it out not just for him, but also so that she will not jump to a different assumption.

"I do not like the way some of the males were eyeing you during our wedding ceremony," Sesshoumaru told her, but she felt somewhat flustered at his words, even if she is trying hard not to feel happy about that petty jealousy of his.

"Where are you looking at Mrs. Taishō, your husband is right before of you," Sesshoumaru said as he drew her eyes away, causing her to blush furiously, suddenly feeling shy but at the same time, her heart was racing like a kettledrum.

"Erm…Sesshou-maru…"she began shyly, averting her eyes as she tried to look away but instead he lightly turned her head back to his with finger under her chin as their eyes met for a long moment, and being merely breathes apart.

Not allowing her to say anything more, he pressed his lips to hers, surprising her as she did not know how to react at first, but quickly match his. From the slow teasing kiss, to a more passionate fiery one that left the both of them breathless. When they finally broke apart, the car had already stopped and they were now outside of their house.

"Maybe we should just begin our honeymoon now," Sesshoumaru said, stunning Kagome for a moment before that blush on her face became as red as a tomato.

"A-are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"A wolf…" she added on shyly in a soft voice as it trails on.

"Mrs. Taishō, we should skip straight into our honeymoon now," he asked said, immediately scooping her into his arms as he carried her out of the car with seemingly no effort at all to waste, carrying a blushing bride as they entered to their new home.

However meanwhile at the wedding…

"That impatient boy, he's just like his father! And now look at all these guests gathered here just to celebrate the day with them," Kimiko complained as she smiled and raised glasses of champagne in silent toss to the guests gathered there, also as a form of greeting to them.

"Who wouldn't be anxious to start on their honeymoon after their wedding ceremony," mama Higurashi says as she came to stand by her side.

"Though I would not mind that they hurry and give us some grandchildren to play with soon,"

"That is quite true, I would rather the grandchildren be born soon, at least they will have a young looking grandmother like me who could still pass off as their cousins, or even as their older siblings," Kimiko thought out loud, her semi long red painted lacquer nails tapping on the chilled champagne glass.

"Isn't it in-law? Though I do wonder who their children will take after," mama Higurashi says as she started throwing possibilities together, influencing Kimiko as they started bring out different attributes that their grandchildren should have.

 _"Achoo…"_

"Have you caught a cold?" Sesshoumaru ask with concern, as he looked down at her, bringing the blanket up as he wrapped it a little tighter around of her, their skin touching against one another.

"No, I'm not feeling cold, you're going to suffocated me," Kagome complained got muffled from amongst the blanket wrapping, trying to get free from it.

"Maybe we should change our honeymoon location,"

"It'll be too troublesome,"

"Not at all, I'll get it done soon," he said, pulling her to him a suggestive look in his eyes as he looked into Kagome's own, making her blush even more furiously.

"Soon?"

"Mnh soon," he added softly, and the rest were history as they consummated their marriage more than once that evening.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I'm not really good at ending, but this is the end. Thank you everyone for your patronage and support of this story, and I could only hope that you would also like the other stories that I have written thus far. I hope that you guys enjoy this end!

To Lairenna  
Thank you so much for your support, and I hope to get your support for some of my other stories that might meet your fancy. I hope that you enjoy this ending.

To Wren210  
Thank you, though I may not say what happened on Kagome, but I do hope that you enjoy this end. Thank you also for your support of this story, and I hope to gain your support in the other stories that I write which might catch your eyes. I hope that you enjoy this ending.

To yukihime88  
This will be their end. Thank you for your support, and I hope to gain your support for the other stories that might catch your eyes. I hope that you enjoy this ending.

To Undertheskys  
Thank you for your support for this story, and I hope to gain your support for the other stories that might've captured your eyes. I hope that you enjoy this ending.


End file.
